Understanding You
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: After another humiliating defeat at the hands of Kaiba,Jou plots his revenge,something Kaiba won't soon forget.But as his plan for revenge goes awry, forcing both to think about things neither had expected. JouXSeto, YAOI, lemons!
1. Prologue

**Pairings:SetoXJou :p**

**A/N:Haha, I'm back(yet again) no one gets rid of me dat easy...lol 4th story!?(All 4 yaoi too?! O.o) YaaaY!! I started dis one b4 "Milk and Cookies"...but I'm still on dis 1?! oh well...dis one'll take me awhile-no rush. Reviews make me update faster(hinting) lol...well enjoy..and REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fluffy(Me): I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY LINE..please don't sue or anything... -whimpers-**

**Yugi:Eh, I-is she ok...?**

**Jou:Iie...**

**Yugi: N-nani?!**

**Seto:Mutt, we're not THAT lucky...**

**Fluffy: NANI?! -whining-**

**Jou: Wha'd ya call me?!**

**Fluffy: Luckily he's cute...**

**Jou:Nan?**

**Fluffy: -grabs one of Seto's and Jou's arms- AISHITERU!!**

**Seto: ...**

**Jou: ...**

**Yugi: umm...**

**Fluffy: KAWAII!! -attacks Yugi with lots of hugs and snuggling-**

**Anzu: ahem...on with the story, onegai?**

* * *

"Fuck you!" Jounouchi yelled to the taller boy while taking a step closer. Honda, Anzu and a few others that were gathered around physically cringed at his poor choice of words. The chestnut haired other merely smirked, "I have somewhere to be now, Mutt. Ask again later..." the blond only blinked at the response, he didn't quite get what moneybags meant by that. Honda slapped a hand over his face, Jou was in for a nice dose of humiliation, Seto Kaiba style. The shortest boy of the group blushed, he felt bad for his friend, digging himself in a deep hole. Yugi knew Jounouchi needed some help to get out of this one, but that would only be at the expense of his pride. There for if he tried to help him out he'd only manage to make it much worst for the other blond.

Yugi could see it clearly, he'd try to bail him out and Kaiba would end up mocking him and Jou about how he had to hold the 'Mutt's' hand for him to manage anything. About how he could never doing anything for himself and how he needed Yugi to lead the way for him. Yugi shook his head at the mental image, he didn't want that.

After a few more minutes of standing there in silence, Jounouchi was registering what had happened and what the smart ass answer from Kaiba had meant. While he was figuring this out, the others were left to their own thoughts. Yugi's still on how his friend would get himself out of this one, and how it would all end. Honda, Anzu, and the other's that were gathered around were similar to this. Anzu wondering how much longer till Jou figured the little 'joke' out and why boys liked to fight so much. Worrying over their oh so frail important pride and always needing an ego inflation, it seemed pretty childish to her. Honda's thoughts were something of who would crack first, who'd win this spat. Though he knew pretty well, Kaiba Seto would.

"What da hell?!" Jounouchi brought them back from their own thoughts.

"Record timing, Mutt." the young CEO was quick to answer but sounding to casual and even impassive, or was that bored, for Jou's taste. "Ha!!" the blond answered not missing a beat "It wasn a question, Kaiba!" his voice stayed level, and he commended himself on it's nice impassive sound. Though truthfully, he was nervous as hell! His earlier screw up had him blushing slightly, he only hoped he was covering it well.

"Hmm, then your demanding it then? or rather..." he stated also not missing a beat.

Jounouchi tripped, figuratively, taking the necessary time to understand what exactly that meant. It didn't take him long, "Hell no!! Kuso...I meant..er..I..um.." _Kuso-kuso-kuso-kuso!!_He didn't know what to say to that, he was thinking so hard on it his head hurt now. That was it, this wasn't working. Time to go back and rely on gut instinct, "Why d'a hell wou' I wan' ta?!"

The blond's face started heating up as the next words sprouted out of his mouth on their own, "Ya know-ya need a good fuck!! Kaiba, maybe then ya won't be such an ass all d'a time!! Seriously man, get laid..."

Silence fallowed those words. Yugi stood staring, open mouthed at his blond friend. Anzu, stared as well, her jaw slacked at the words her friend had nearly yelled. Honda gaped, though he was the quickest to recover, smirking at Jou's use of vulgar words. The blond, that was so well known as a total moron, was deserving of a pat on ther back. Honda saw this, he'd put Kaiba into a corner, with no escape. Jounouchi had finally done it.

"Perhaps..." was the blue eyed dragon, known as Kaiba Seto's, only answer. Coming so quiet few, if anyone heard. A smirk then graced his features, that wasn't the end of that. Oh not by a long shot.

"Kaiba..." Jou spoke up, _Iie I did'n mean dat..I'm sorry._Though he couldn't find the latter words, it was Kaiba whom he'd insulted. So-well even if he was a ' cold, heartless bastard' as so many claimed (Honda more of) words like that...

While the blond, Jounouchi, thought this, Kaiba was left to his own much different thoughts.

Why did his Mutt have to be so damned stubborn?

He could be so naive, subtle hints thrown here and there and yet the Mutt didn't catch on in the least. He was so idiotic at times, it nearly drove him insane! _Erotic rather..._He nearly growled out loud at that.

He didn't need to be thinking of that right now, he was pissed! Stupid Mutt, saying something like that. Most of the school had been there too, well maybe not most but there had be quite a few people. That sure as hell wasn't good for his image, unlike the stupid Mutt he Kaiba Seto had a reputation to worry about. Some screw up like that couldn't be allowed. But it had happened and there had been witnesses. Word of what had happened, Jounouchi Katsuya had told off Kaiba Seto telling him such a thing, it'd spread quickly. Like wild fire everyone one would soon know of Kaiba Seto's 'defeat' at the Mutt's hands.

He couldn't let that be the end of it, no, he wasn't done with his stupid Mutt yet. Not by a long shot, he'd have his revenge!

_What' da hell?_The blond wondered just what was he thinking to say something like that. Did it really matter to whom he'd said it? Rather Kaiba than Yugi, or Anzu than Honda.

That wasn't exactly fair to say something like that, _"Why d'a hell wou' I wan'ta?" _His own words rang clearly in his head._"Kaiba, maybe then ya won' be such an ass all d'a time! Seriously man, get laid..."_He cringed at remembering the crule words, he'd never meant to say things like that. But Kaiba had a way of making all sense of thought or anything remotely similar fly out the door whenever he so pleased. He did so all the time with Jou, and was able to leave many others quaking in fear.

He wasn't able to control the words that came flooding out, he didn't want to say something like that. No matter how much 'he didn't like Kaiba' he didn't want to say something that was so cruel and would undoubtedly cause problems for the young CEO. Or anything close to that for that matter.

This was Kaiba's fault, he decided. It was all because he'd gone and provoked him, because he liked to piss him off. All because of Seto Kaiba, it was his own fault. Now he'd have to clean the mess he'd made, even if he blamed Jounouchi for it he'd have to clean it up. Jou wouldn't stand for being blamed for this, he knew clearly well it wasn't his fault!

Idly though he wondered if anyone except Kaiba would blame him for anything that happened next. Also what of the rumours and anyhting that would surface after this.

He was vaguely sure, Yugi wouldnt' blame him, claim it simply an accident, there for it not being any one person's fault. Honda, would probably blame it on Kaiba and even say Jou did a great job of shutting up the rich bastard. Bakura, probably wouldn't even have a opinion in the matter. Anzu...he wasn't really sure, but would probably be somewhere along the lines of "that was way out of line" "you shouldn't say stuff like that to someone, no matter how angry you are" Silently Yugi'd agree.

Truthfully Jou agreed, he really didn't mean to. There for rather it was his fault or not, he'd done it. He had been the one to say it, and he felt really guilty for it.

Silently he looked over toward his friends, none had moved from their spot. Maybe they were all disappointed in him, maybe he was wrong. Was he to blame, did he loose their trust? Those words had been really crule. He felt really sorry about it, and the real trouble hadn't even begun.

Turning his gaze away form them, he suddenly realized. Maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was because the storm wasn't over yet! As predicted, Kaiba hadn't moved, standing silent and still. As if he was also waiting for something.

Jou blinked, taking a minute to register what he'd gathered. Kaiba hadn't left yet, meaning...He couldn't finish the thought, he didn't have a clue why he would still be here. Unless...he wasn't through yet, that wouldn't suprise Jounouchi he wouldn't except defeat that easy. It'd surprise Jou if he'd given up and left that easily.

Blinking he continued to watch the man standing a few feet away, not within touching distance, but close enough for Jou. He wondered what exactly he was waiting on, his friends as well, everyone one seemed to be standing silent waiting. Then it hit him, he'd spoken, he'd started to talk then had trailed off. _"Kaiba.."_ he had been wanting to apologize for saying what he had. But he'd never finished the sentence, so they were all waiting for him to finish?

It was a strange thought and for a minute Jounouchi thought he might burst into a laughter right there. But that would be serious horrible timing, considering everything that'd just happened. It would no doubt be took the wrong way, he'd be accused of mocking the great Seto Kaiba! He didn't really want that. Noticing he'd gained a amused smirk on his face as if about to laugh he quickly cleared it away. Hoping no one had seen his troublesome amusement, he wasn't so lucky.

"Amused are we, Mutt?" the blue eyed CEO spoke up, irritation tinting his voice but boredom graced his features. He was notably good looking, his deep icy blue eyes narrowed with boredom and possible slight irritation. Chestnut brown hair framed his perfectly shaped face, the curves of each cheek fit him well. Along with his nose shaped to fit in perfectly with his..well 'perfect' face, gorgeous, perfect being the words that fit him best. Then there was the drawing an edged line of a set jaw, set unmoving showing the dragon's determination. His jaw line dipping into connect with his neck, slim and perfect for his body. After came his broad shoulders that ran smoothly from his neck before flowing into two different directions. One to his long, strong, muscular arms. The other to his broad chiseled ch...

Jounouchi snapped himself out of his intense gaze or more of his scrutinizing of the older teen. He wasn't too sure of, or didn't want to believe, what he had been thinking but he knew now wasn't the time, or the place. Almost shaking his head at the last thought, he fought to keep his attention directed at the problem and fight at hand. He didn't need weird thoughts running a muck in his head right now.

"Maybe a' lil..ya don' have anythin smart ass to say, huh?" he smirked, proud he'd pulled of such a witty reply, and had sounded so cool saying it.

The older teen looked slightly exasperated, "You wish for that then?" Jou was taken back at the simplicity of the answer, was that it?

"Well, I believe one only claims someone else is in need of 'getting laid' because, they themselves haven't been in a while. Or perhaps haven't ever been at all..so they are in need of...sexual relief. So in doing so, yelling at other's about how 'they need to get laid' they actually are yelling about how sad and pathetic they are for not being able to find someone to do. They are whining about needing a good fuck, or perhaps their just tired of being a virgin. Such as yourself...Mutt." as he said this whole speech his voice remained impassive, and somewhat bored.

Jouonuchi blinked back in surprise, had Kaiba-Kaiba Seto just said 'fuck' and 'getting laid'? Biting his bottom lip to stop from bursting in laughter, Jou fought to keep a strait face. "Well..." he started, ready to give his awesome come back to the rich brat. But tripped, again...

"Nan?...Wha' da hell?!"

Kaiba gave a bit of a smirk, as the Mutt gave the exact reaction that he had predicted.

"What da fuck does dat mean?!" Jou hissed, vaguely aware there was some little trap Kaiba had set for him. But at the moment he didn't really care.

"Exactly that really..." came the snide reply.

Jounouchi felt his face heat up, Kaiba was just trying to confuse him and he didn't plan on letting him get that satisfaction. He took a step closer, "If ya wanna get some dat bad why dont' cha just buy it like ya have ta every thing else?" it was harsh but Jou refused to trip a third time.

"I never really said _I_wanted any.." Kaiba didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, well thought dat's what ya were tryin ta get at.." neither did Jounouchi.

"Then your obviously wrong, Pup..." he took his turn with ease.

"Was I?" Jou countered, ignoring the 'Pup' comment.

"Yes..."

"Re-e-ally? I don't think so, Kaiba!"

"Well, what you _think_doesn't really add up to much, now does it?" he answered his voice sounding too bored for Jou's taste.

"Are ya tryin ta change da subject?"

"Why?"

"Cuz ya know..." he almost tripped.

"Hmm?"

"Ya trying ta piss me off?!" Jou hissed stepping closer, ready to fight psychically if he had to.

"Trying? Well, in answer to your earlier question...I meant you, Mutt." he stated dryly, keeping his bored expression. Though, he wasn't feeling very bored anymore, the puppy could be so entertaining at times.He smirked, he knew what was next.

"Kaiba!" Jou hissed leaping forward, he grabbed for the older teen's shirt. Kaiba side stepped, but Jou brought his fist up to the side. Predicting Kaiba's step, but the blue eyed teen was still ahead and caught his arm easily. Yanking Jou's arm outward he was interrupted by the blond's next attack. Jou swung his free arm around, bringing it back intending for his elbow to collide with the older teen's stomach or chest area.

Smirking Kaiba easily foiled the plan, catching Jou's other arm he tugged both arms back and behind the blond's back. Jou wriggled in his grasp, but Kaiba simply smirked at his futile attempt to escape. Twisting his arms, Jou gripped Kaiba's uniform sleeves and yanked. Then quickly grabbed at the older teens arms, successfully capturing them he pulled them both forward.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at the sudden contact and almost embrace. It took Jou another second to register just how close to the older teen he was, his cheeks slowly gathered color. A smirk formed on the young CEO's lips. Tugging his arms back, they met with the blond's chest or stomach area, he wasn't all too sure which but he guessed it was somewhere in between. The shorter teen's back pressed against the older's midsection.

Jou hissed softly. Seto took advantage of the blond teen's suprise and recaptured his arms, holding the younger teen still of any attempts to escape the hold.

The owner of the Red Eyes B Dragon gave another hiss. "K-Kaiba?!"when he wasn't presented with answer he growled, annoyed. Tugging half heartily at his arms, Jou struggled to look over his shoulder a the CEO behind him. Gasping and nearly fainting at the site that greeted his chocolate eyes. Seto was still very close to the blond, with his arms wrapped around his thin muscular body, holding his arms to his own chest. Their faces not even inches apart, Jou's cheek nearly collided with the older teen's lips.

Jounouchi fought back a shiver as warm breath caressed his reddening cheek.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: reviewers get big thankies lol-pls review, thanx 4 reading **


	2. Baby Steps

**Pairings:JouXSeto**

**A/N:I'm making da chs shorter..lol I still don't kno exactly where I'm going wit dis yet...heh srry, but I do lik where it's going...I think, pls lemme kno wat u think any suggestions or criticism's welcome thankies:3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(ME): I OWN NOTHING BUT DA STORY LINE HERE!! pls dont sue or anything... -whimpers-**

**Jou:Heh..she overreacts alot..**

**Seto:Understatement...Mutt**

**Fluffy: HE-EE-EY!! -whining and whimpering in da background-**

**Jou: Wha'd ya call me?!**

**Seto: Hmph...Mutt**

**Yugi:What about the story?**

**Fluffy:Aww, u're so cute -hugs-**

**Yugi:Heheh...thanx..**

**Seto:Hmph..**

**Fluffy:Jounouchi, Kaiba...no fighting now!! I mean it...**

**Seto and Jou: -looks surprised-**

**Seto: Did...she stand up to me?**

**Jou:Yep...**

**Fluffy:H-hey...**

**Seto:...**

**Fluffy:N-Nani? What r u up to...**

**Jou:hmm...**

**Fluffy: I write dis!! U can't do anything ta me-ee-e!! -backing away-**

* * *

**Last Time: **Jounochi fought back a shiver as warm breath caressed his cheek.

* * *

With a sharp intake of air, Seto paused, unmoving, and held his breath. Jou relaxed slightly as the warm moist breath didn't return, torturing him. His body once more tensed, unsure what he should do next. Neither of the boys moved, silently contemplating their next actions.

Both teens heart's pounded loudly in their chests, banging uncontrollably. The blond, Jou, remained frozen. Seto with one last debate with himself, pulled his arms free from the dazed teen and shoved him forward, a few feet from himself. Earning a grunt from the disoriented blond as he stumbled and nearly tripped over his own feet.

Catching himself, Jou turned to glare at Seto, his chocolate eyes narrowed with annoyance, anger, and any other possible emotion the teen must have been feeling. Kaiba returned the heated glare with one of his own, icy blue eyes heated to a dangerous temperature. But the heated stare wasn't as much from anger than from something much much different, Jou noticed this. His own pissed glare cooled.

"K-Kaiba...?" he started curiously.

He held back another shiver, his cheeks once more gathering their red color. The look in the Dragon's eyes made him feel very nervous, and confused. He wasn't mad?

It left Jou wondering what was next...

Seto was quick to answer his silent question, he turned on his heel, heading to where his limo waited for him.

"I don't have time to play now Pup..."

Jou growled angrily, "Wha'd ya call me?"

The older teen didn't answer, but simply continued walking at a quick smooth pace toward his waiting limo. Jou growling, frustrated, from behind him. He turned a glare to everyone who still stood staring silently, as he turned back around, from the infuriating CEO.

"Nan?!" he hissed out.

"Nice job, Man.." Honda was the first to speak up, walking toward his dear friend and brother to his crush. He blushed slightly at the thought of Jounouchi's younger sister. Shaking it off he continued talking loudly to his buddy, while throwing an arm around his shoulders. Rumbling on about how nicely he handled that, and how good he got Kaiba with the 'laid' comment, or something to that effect anyways. Jou wasn't really paying much attention to what his friend said lost in his own thoughts.

Taking only another second or two of the taller male's rambling Jou pulled himself free, and walked quickly down the walkway. Honda, Anzu, and Yugi calling their goodbyes after him. Along with something about, seeing him somewhere, probably school. He didn't linger on the thought, if they needed him for something they'd have to call.

He growled deep in his throat. It wouldn't take him but a few minutes to get to his house. Wrinkling his nose at that thought, he quickly decided to think about more pleasant thoughts.

Seto Kaiba, a image of the chestnut haired teen pried it's way into the blond teen's head.

The 'incident' with the older teen had him feeling a little off, strange. They had been fighting, almost yelling at each other, it had led to a physical fight. Where Jou had tried to punch the arrogant Seto Kaiba, but had been grab held, closely. Very close. After he'd tried to elbow him in the stomach, the older teen had grabbed his other arm. Stilling all his further moves. The blond had made the mistake of grabbing the older teen's sleeves and pulling them so he had them tightly pulled around him. Stilling their movements...

The blond cringed at the thought. He accidently pulled Seto into an embrace, and then when he'd turned his head.

Shaking his head, he forced any further thought of their 'fight' from his head. He didn't need to be thinking the way he was possibly starting to think.

He shook his head again, he didn't like Seto Kaiba. Not in the least.

He shook his head again, "I don't like ya!!"

..xXx..xXx..xXx..xXx..xXx..

Seto nearly growled, quickly climbing into the limo and slamming the door behind himself. "Stupid Mutt..." he grumbled to himself.

The blond could be so infuriating at times, so annoying.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, releasing a soft groan and half whimper. The contact he'd had with the disobedient Pup had his pants feeling suddenly uncomfortably tight. He shifted again, annoyed, and trying to find a more comfortably position for himself.

He hissed, angrily when it was obvious he wasn't getting off so easy. "Stupid Mutt..." he hissed out, his voice nearly cracking.

He glanced around, then with one last huff he decided on something to distract him, work. He quickly got out his laptop, from his school bag, and began typing quickly. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he focused all his attention on the screen and whatever things his incompetent underlings needed from him. Must he even wipe their nose for them? He rolled his eyes at the annoyance, could they at least come up with some more distracting problems.

If they had to screw up, all the time, then couldn't they at least do it so he'd get pissed or something distracting. He needed to forget the bulge in his pants, the throbbing, the heat...

He hissed, glaring at the worthless screen. Then muttered something about how worthless they could be, firing someone, and other such irritations.

Closing his laptop, he set it aside, and growled angrily. With a final exasperated sigh, he glanced around once more, making sure his driver or anyone couldn't see him. Darkly tinted windows, and the privacy screen, both set up in place. Shielding the young CEO off from any and all curious eyes.

He slipped his uniform jacket from his shoulders quickly, and tugged his shirt open slightly. Revealing his lower abdomen area, muscular but slim. He undid his pants quickly, hurriedly slipping a hand inside. Nearly gasping at feeling his own heated hard member.

Though, sadly, he knew he wouldn't be able to successfully cum here. Well, maybe, but not without leaving intresting stains for his worthless staff. He smirked at the thought. Well just maybe they were useful for something after all.

Question was, though, could he please himself, furfill his desire, without anyone finding out?

He was Seto Kaiba. Another smirk.

He needed more than this though. A image of the golden haired Pup, with his big chocolate eyes, managed to creep it's way into his head. Seto groaned.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:Well dats it for dis ch, hope u liked it- make sure to drop me a review on ur way out pls**


	3. Jounouchi Katsuya

**Pairings(so far):JouXSeto**

**A/N:Chappy 3!! lol, pls RnR..and ENJOY!! It's obviously gonna take me a while ta get where I'm going wit this, but I now(kinda) kno where I'm going wit it...**

**THANX TA ALLINIDA!! - Thanx so much, I owe ya!! :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(me): I OWN SETO AND JOU!! heh, I wish..anyways..**

**Jou: Nan?!(wat?!)**

**Fluffy: EH?! Jounouchi-ii-i!! I-I didn't kno..er um ur here...**

**Seto: Who was it that u own?**

**Fluffy: SETO?! too?**

**Jou: U own us??**

**Fluffy: fine... NO!! I ONLY WI-I-ISH!! I OWN NOTHING!! not Seto OR Jou, or Yugioh at all..**

**Seto: Thats more like it...**

**Fluffy: This is just fan made...-pouts-**

**Last Time: **Question was, though, could he please himself, fur-fill his desire, without anyone finding out?

He was Seto Kaiba. Another smirk.

He needed more than this though. A image of the golden haired Pup, with his big chocolate eyes, managed to creep it's way into his head. Seto groaned.

* * *

Seto climbed from his limo, a frown firmly in place. He stood smoothly, stretching from his sitting position. His pale lips formed a thin line, his icy blue eyes narrow. His cheeks held a soft tint of pink, as he forced himself to hold his composer. He ran long fingers through chestnut colored hair, combing through the silky strands.

The wind breathed across his tall slim form, rustling his uniform and catching his chestnut colored hair. He spared the naive people around him going on about their everyday lives, passing the entrance to the large building in front of him, a quick glance. People that held little to no meaning to him, in the least.

He sighed, heavily. Almost everything seemed boring, nothing new.

He rolled his eyes entering the building before him, it almost seemed pointless coming here. Though he knew he had to, he still had a lot of work ahead of him.

-

-

**...xXx..xXx..xXx...**

**-**

The blond growled and rolled over, pulling the blanket further over his head. His chest and body screaming it's distaste of the movement, pain crushing his slim body until he shook slightly. He groaned, and rolled back into a more comfortable position after it was obvious the pain wouldn't leave him alone even if he sat completely still.

He pulled the covers down, squinting and shielding his eyes from the painful sunlight that filtered in through the window's thin curtains. Blinking his chocolaty eyes a few times he attempted to clear his sleep fogged mind and eyes. His body ached and that was a clear red light reminder of what had happen the night before...

-

_--Flash Back**(who didn't see dat comin, right lol)--**_

**_-_**

_"Tadaima..." (I'm home...) Jou didn't bother with holding back the grumble that escaped his lips as he made the statement. He knew it wasn't necessary, if his Father was home he'd be past out drunk. If he weren't then..._

_The blond shook off the thought. Closing the door behind him, he made an effort of being quiet at doing so. If his Father was home, and past out drunk, he'd want him to stay that way._

_He wasn't so fortunate._

_He turned on his heel, not even a breath after the thought had processed through his mind, something hard caught him on the temple. He grunted and nearly fell backward, but held himself up. A tin can hit the floor, a dark liquid spilling on the floor, deer. From the pressure and force it'd hit, probably still pretty full too. Luckily it hadn't hit hard enough for permenet damage, at least Jou sure as hell hoped not._

_He frowned slightly but quickly forced a warm smile to his cooling lips. "Yo, Pops..." he was cut off with a grunt, and incoherent mumbles. He stepped further in the room, he made sure to cover his worry and any other annoying emotion that would further trouble him at the moment, with a sweet smile._

_A dark figure sat unceremoniously sprawled on the couch, across the room, he grunted again before climbing to his feet. He stepped in the kitchen, without a word or nod of acknowledgement, or anything._

_Jou felt grateful for that, and with one quick motion yanked off his scuffed up shoes and made a mad dash for the his room. But he didn't make it. _

_"Katsuya!..."his Father's voice sounded through the small building. Rumbling loudly. "Kuso.."(shit..) was the only thing that would come to him. _

_"H-hai?" (y-yes?) he asked hesitantly a second or two later._

_A large figure stood in the arch way leading to the kitchen, he held up a hand to motion the boy to him. "Come here...ma boy." Jou simply nodded and obeyed. Walking slowly to his Father's side. Vaguely he wondered what mood his father was in. Would it be violent, he hoped not, depressed, emotional? _

_He didn't particulary want to find out, but he soon would._

_"It's been a long day, how was school?" his voice was soft, too gentle as if he'd break at any moment._

_"Fine..." he answered leaving out any and all possible complaints or reason for them to continue on the subject._

_"Ah, I see...Your a good boy, have I ever told you that?" he continued though without a chance for his son to answer. "I want you ta be somethin ya hear...you make me proud, now." He popped open a beer at this point taking a large gulp from it before continuing._

_"Make me proud, do me good son.." his words were beginning to slur. But he continued on, throwing an arm around his son's shoulders in a friendly way. "Ya do meh gewd..." Jou didn't answer simply listened._

_"It ony far son..." _

_He paused taking another gulp of beer, looking to his blond son. _

_Jou understood he was avoiding something, but what? _

_He got his answer, "I ga fired taday..." Jounouchi could see his pained expression, his father was ashamed to have to admit this. Admit it to the only person in the world who he believed cared for him. Tears glistened in his father's eyes, agony reading clear on his face._

_This time his Father was depressed, Jou hated that more than when he got violent. He came close to asking his father to turn around and hit him, hard, across the face, as hard as he could. Anything to make him feel better, powerful._

_Jou remained silent, listening, waiting for his Dad to empty his sole into waiting ears._

_"No job son, none, no money..." he paused gulping the dark liquid he held in a can._

_"No life, all so meaningless...least I ga ou.." he made a soft whimpering sound._

_"I wuv ya, son.."_

_Jou still stood silent, biting his bottom lip and hoping this would be over soon. He wasn't so lucky._

_"Ave ya ound a dob et?" he asked, Jou struggled to understand what he meant. When Jou didn't answer quickly enough for his taste he repeated himself. _

_"Ave ya f-oundd a j-od...yet?"_

_Jou understood, biting his lip harshly he answered by shaking his head, no. He waited for his father's reply to his answer, but it was silent. Jou shifted slightly, waiting, uncomfortable._

_"NO?!" Jou jumped at the sudden anger in his voice._

_"Worthless!!" he bellowed, his voice carrying loudly through the surrounding area. He turned to his son quick and clumsily, pounding his large hand across his face, sending the boy off to his left._

_Shock and pain coursed though Jou's body. He hadn't been given the time to prepare himself for the brutle attack this time. _

_"Why?!" his father stood over him demanding._

_He pulled the boy back to his feet, grabbing Jounouchi's face, jaw, in his large hands. He rammed a fist into his stomach, pulling it back from the boy just to repeat the attack._

_He pounded his fist into Jou repeatedly, yelling about everything that had went wrong in his life. His job, his family, his so called son, everything. Beating his son till he wore himself out, till he grew tired. Till there was just nothing left. Leaving his son sitting quietly against the wall blood dripping from his face, he crawled to the couch huffing with tears and sweat glistening on his face._

_Jou gasped for breath regaining it in quick large gulps, he shakily stood. Dark red trails leaked down his saddened dark face, blood pooling on his chin before dropping to either the floor or his school uniform. _

_He walked over to his father, without a word, stopping before him, gathering the strength he asked "Hungry?" He nodded in return, grasping a hand full of his son's uniform to pull him to him. He hugged him close, and tightly. "Gomen nasai..." (I'm (very) sorry..)_

_Jou gave a crooked smile and nodded, returning the hug gently. "I'm just such a worthless father, ya deserve better..." he whispered his voice openly displaying his sadness._

_"IIE!! I love ya, don't say dat...your da best Pops. I wouldn have it any other way..." he answered, hugging his father tightly before retreating to the kitchen to fix his father's dinner._

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**A/N:Well dats it for dis ch, a bit different, but I really wanted ta fit dis in. No setoXjou...I don't really kno much anything about Jou and his father's relationship, dis is just how i wanted it, heh just wanted ya ta kno dat. **

**_Oh and feel free ta check out ma other stories as well, "Milk and Cookies"(another setoXjou), Sleeping over(Kaikan Phrase atsuXtowa YAOI) and ma original story(Blood of a Killer, on fictionpress...check out ma profile for more)_**

**thanx 4 reading, pls drop a review on ur way out:3**


	4. Plotting

**A/N:Back wit CH 4!! Took me long enough..lol but not too long I hope, just got a LOT ta do..ya kno...I should have never started dis many stories..I'm getting in too deep, I think..oh well it's fun lol Pls RnR:3**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fluffy(me): I'm borrowing Seto and Jou for a lil while!!**

**Jou: U r?**

**Fluffy: well, yeah..i don't...**

**Jou: Well..?**

**Fluffy: Jo-o-oo-u-uu-no-ooo-uchi-ii-i-ii-i-i-i-ii-iii-i!! -glomps-**

**Jou: Eh?!**

**Seto: U were saying...**

**Fluffy: So cute!! So cute!! SO CUTE!! -snuggle-**

**Seto: 'U don't'...?**

**Fluffy: Eh?! -glances at Seto-**

**Seto: Don't make me repeat myself, again...**

**Fluffy: Se-e-ee-e-eee-e-ee-e-to-o-oo-oo-o-ooo-o!! -jumps and glomps Seto-**

**Jou: -pouts- hmph..Fluffy doesn' own Yugioh, or da characters..**

**Seto: -pushes Fluffy off- no matter how much she does so wish...**

**Jou: So dis is completely fan made..**

**Seto: -whispers- no matter how twisted..**

**Fluffy: Heard dat!! -laughs evily-**

**Jou and Seto: ?!**

**Last Time:** _Jou gasped for breath regaining it in quick large gulps, he shakily stood. Dark red trails leaked down his saddened dark face, blood pooling on his chin before dropping to either the floor or his school uniform._

_He walked over to his father, without a word, stopping before him, gathering the strength he asked "Hungry?" He nodded in return, grasping a hand full of his son's uniform to pull him to him. He hugged him close, and tightly. "Gomen nasai..." (I'm (very) sorry)  
Jou gave a crooked smile and nodded, returning the hug gently. "I'm just such a worthless father, ya deserve better..." he whispered his voice openly displaying his sadness._

_"IIE!! I love ya, don't say dat...your da best Pops. I wouldn have it any other way..." he answered, hugging his father tightly before retreating to the kitchen to fix his father's dinner._

* * *

Jou blinked back tears at the memory and lifted a heavy hand to his forehead to brush back his messy gold locks found there. He groaned once more before forcing himself to sit up. The blond pulled his arms above his head, stretching his sore muscles and body, then laid back.

Staring at the ceiling, he let his mind wonder, drifting to where ever it pleased. Pondering events that happened recently as well as distant memories, some more pleasant than others. Images, thoughts, and scenes from anything he'd ever seen or done or even anywhere he had been, danced before his eyes. He closed his eyes, letting his mind and all thoughts roam freely. Finally unstrapping his leash.

_Leash..._

It didn't take his mind long to make a quick U turn from the peaceful calm understanding direction it had been heading. An image of a icy blue eyed chestnut haired teen crawled it's way into his head, catching up to him yet again.

He groaned at the thought of the older male, Seto Kaiba.

His mind immediately trailing to their previous encounter, right after school had let out for the day. Kaiba had been so arrogant, such an ass. Well like he normally was...

_"I never really said _I_ wanted any.." _his voice taunted him, Jou remembered what had happened, clearly.

Growling his fustration Jou attempted to push back the memory.

_"...their in need of...sexual relief.." _it didn't work, Seto's smooth voice rang forcefully through his head.

_"Trying?...I meant you, Pup." _

A small smirk formed on the blonde's lips, _"Perhaps..."_

_"You wish that, then?" _though the meaning of the words irritated him, the voice. Strong, velvety, silky and smooth playing back in his head, caused shivers up and down the blonde's spine.

A wide smirk played at his lips, now reaching his eyes. _He _needed 'sexual relief' did he? He fought back the urge to laugh half victoriously half crazily. Well just maybe Kaiba was right..

"Ya need a good _fuck, _Kaiba.."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:I tried ta make dis CH longer..but I guess it didn't work...well dis is wat I ended up wit, hope u liked either way!! **

**THANX 4 READING..PLS REVIEW!!:3**


	5. Puppy's Class

********

Pairings(so far):

setoXjou

**A/N:I need a new title!! -pouts- for some reason "Understanding You" just doesn't sound right..dunno even kno if it fits anymore...well any new title ideas? Anyone? or maybe I should just leave it as "Understanding you"?? dunno, lemme kno wat u think! **

**Pls RnR:3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(me): I don't own Yugioh or da characters, so dis is completely fan made..**

**Jou: Wasn dat too easy..**

**Fluffy: Jo-oo-oo-u-**

**Seto: Enough of that..**

**Fluffy: Whaa..**

**Jou: Yeah..**

**Yugi: So that's it for the disclaimer..r-right?**

**Fluffy: Y-uu-u-u-u-g-i-ii-i-iii!!**

**Yugi: Eh?!**

**Jou: Look out, sh-**

**Seto: -grabs Jou's shirt collar- leave them, Mutt..**

**Jou: NAN?!(wat?!)**

**Fluffy: -snuggles Yugi while laughing- Puppy needs to pay more attention to Sehse-kun..**

**Seto, Jou, and Yugi: "Sehse.."wat?!**

* * *

**Last Time: **A wide smirk played at his lips, now reaching his eyes. _He _needed 'sexual relief' did he? He fought back the urge to laugh half victoriously half crazily. Well just maybe Kaiba was right..

"Ya need a good _fuck, _Kaiba.."

* * *

A musical chime sounded through the school's hallways and classes, signaling the school day's start. On cue teachers began lessons, called role, collected homework from the previous assignments on Saturday, scolded students for being to noisy, or any tasks a teacher would be found doing in a high school when classes start. The students in response to both the bell and their teachers, pulled out their knowledge filled books that had been waiting one and half days for the student's return, hunted and turned in their homework, while other's instead excepted they would fail for not doing the work, some gave excuses, while other's chatted away with their friends, or stared at their crush. All mindlessly going about the daily tasks of a high school student.

Jounouchi Katsuya being no exception, shoved aside the hard wood door seconds after the bell. Rushing into the room, huffing, before groaning when he realized he hadn't made it in time.

Still tarty.

The teacher in response to the sudden actions of the blond student, sighed and marked the dimwitted student tarty. "Take your seat, Jounouchi!" he grumbled at the annoying disturbance. Said blond, nodded with a "Sorry, Teach.." before obeying the order.

"Kaiba Seto.." the teacher glanced up, knowing full well the young CEO was present and wouldn't answer the call. "Konoichi Matsuzu?" He continued the role call, without another thought of the blue eyed teen.

"Here!" a voice called from somewhere in the back of the class.

Jou's soft honey gaze slowly trailed over to the older blue eyed teen. He sat still, motionless, staring out the window as if in deep thought. Lost in his own world, or something. The blond watched him carefully, observing his expression, along with the slow soft breaths that escaped slightly parted lips. A thoughtful frown marred his gorgeous features, a slight quirk of his lips, a small twitch.

All together he seemed to have a peaceful calm air about him. But Jou couldn't place how or why. His expression almost seemed relaxed, or perhaps it was just he was in deep thought.

Deep, deep thought.

A warm smile spread across the blonde's face, reaching his eyes in seconds. He almost seemed sweet, innocent, with _that _face. A completely different side to Kaiba, Jou would say.

_Sweet, innocent..._

The warm smile slowly faded from his soft face. A malicious smirk played at his lips, the thought almost seemed funny but Jou didn't laugh. Seto Kaiba, 'sweet and innocent' that didn't fit him at all. But the blond had an idea forming in his head that was sure to teach the arrogant bastard not to take this 'Pup' lightly.

He grimaced at the nick name, but the malicious smirk quickly returned as he formulated his plan..

"...ou!?" a soft voice whispered. But because he'd been so caught up in his plans and scheming he'd missed what the voice had said or had meant.

"Uh, nan?"(,what?) he questioned turning in his seat, toward the familiar voice.

A small tri-color haired teen, Yugi set a few feet from the taller blond teen. "A-are you okay, Jou?"

Jounouchi blinked back in return, "What ya mean, Yug?"

Yugi smiled sweetly, but a hint of worry coated his voice and features heavily. Jou missed it though. "Nothing Jou.." he answered trailing off for a minute before continuing. "I just..uh wanted to say good morning, that's all." He gave another adorably sweet smile before turning his attention back to their teacher.

Katsuya managed a small smile in return, then sighed, restlessly. Giving Seto one finally glance before resting his head on his arms that were currently folded on his desk.

"You'll get chur's, Kaiba." he mumbled before his eyes drifted close, and a light sleep claimed him.

As Jou muttered those words and fell into his usual nap, Seto's relaxed gaze wondered from the sunlight covered window to the even brighter gold Pup resting peacefully. He forced down a smile that threatened to fully bloom and completely cover his features.

In place of the sweet caring smile a emotionless scowl marred his gorgeous dark features. Though his expression seemed slightly softer. His sapphire orbs took in the site of the blond Puppy, his messy golden locks, eyes lightly closed, thick dark lashes caressing his cheeks softly, small streams of saliva trailed from his soft slightly parted lips, while gentle snores rumbled through his tall slim form.

A small soft smile played at his lips briefly, but it vanished quicker than it had appeared. Jou's lips had curved into a malicious smirk, yet again. Displaying the dark evil thoughts of the blond.

A concerned frown replaced the soft smile that had touched Seto's face. What was his Puppy thinking or dreaming of?

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

****

A/N:DONE!! lol, thanx 4 reading, pls review:3

al-l-so-oo-o..I'll be updating "Milk and Cookies"(writing da sequel) really soon..I'll title it "Cookies and Milk" or "Milk and Cookies 2) or something lik dat anyways..very grateful for title ideas on both counts("Milk and Cookies" or "Understanding you") thanx:3


	6. After School, Lockers

**Pairings:setoXjou**

**A/N:Alright 1st off srry but lots of notes dis CH..I got ALOT going on right now and kinda lost all inspiration to work on dis CH..cuz da drama..I miss when things were simple. But I will keep going!! All thanx to my reviewers, I'm super uber grateful for da reviews!! Really, I'd be badly slacking if it weren't for u guys...I so owe u!!**

_**Ellinida, ****PrincessNala, and Yaoi flame..lov u guys, ur da best!! lol thanx for all da reviews and everything!!:3**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(haha ya kno dat by now): Alright, I own nothing...**

**Seto: Nothing?**

**Fluffy: Affirmative, 'nothing'!**

**Jou: Nothin at all?**

**Fluffy: Affirmative, nothing at all, nothing!**

**Jou: Why ya think she's talkin lik dat?**

**Seto: Probably thinks it's cute..**

**Jou: Hmm, is it?**

**Seto: I'm more wondering why she hasn't attacked us..**

**Fluffy: can we get dis ova wit quickly..**

**Jou: Hey, as da writer shouldn't u be...I' dunno...nicer..**

**Honda: Excited and perky..**

**Anzu: You've done another Chapter..does that mean anything to you?**

**Fluffy: Heh..yeah, oks watever..**

**Yugi: Is she ok?**

**Fluffy: Ok!! I'm Fluffy an-**

**Seto: They know that..**

**Fluffy: AND I own nothin-AT ALL -laughing crazily-**

**Mokuba: We'll need someone else to do the disclaimers from now on..**

**Seto: The story as well..**

**Fluffy: u only say dat cuz u don't want me ta do it..u want someone else..HAHA be nice Sehse-kun!!**

**Everyone else: O.o...?**

* * *

**Last Time: **A small soft smile played at his lips briefly, but it vanished quicker than it had appeared. Jou's lips had curved into a malicious smirk, yet again. Displaying the dark evil thoughts of the blond.

A concerned frown replaced the soft smile that had touched Seto's face. What was his Puppy thinking or dreaming of?

* * *

A bell rang loudly through the crowded school, signaling the end of class along with the end of the school day. Students jumped from their seats and ran eagerly to their lockers, while teachers packed and hurried from their classes. Within seconds the empty school halls were filled with hoards of high school students, teachers and other school staff.

Jounouchi snorted and jerked awake at the bell, foggy chocolate eyes blinked a few times before he leaped from his seat. He nearly tumbled over but caught himself, holding a desk to steady himself. He shook his head to clear it, then leaped forward, nearly tripping.

Withing seconds he was out of the room and running down the hallway. Skidding to a sudden stop he glanced around nervously, grabbing at the tanned walls of the corner he stood near while his honey eyes scanned the area for something in particular. Rather someone.

No sign of the short tri-colored hair teen, with a big friendly smile and golden puzzle that held the dark Pharaoh's spirit, dangling from his neck. He also didn't see the tall darkly tanned brunet, or the friendly brown haired blued eyed female of their group. None of his friends were in sight.

With that information he sighed and smirked, he'd hit it lucky.

He rounded the corner and set into a quick pace, pushing through crowds of students as he rounded corner after corner and dashed down the hallways at a neck breaking speed. All the while cursing the over sized school, that if he weren't in such a rush he would've noticed the building wasn't half as large as he gave it credit for being.

He slid to a stop seconds later as he finally arrived to his destination, with a final smirk and nod at his accomplishment, he took to walking slow and casual down the remaining hallway.

Giving himself another second to regain his breath, he neared his target, he didn't hesitate, he continued with his plan. With all worry, angst, and concern pushed aside, Jou took a final deep breath and pushed a lazy expression to his face. "In a hurry, eh, Moneybags?" it was more of a statement than anything.

Kaiba nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion, he had been hurriedly shoving his books into his locker. Forcing calm into his features he glanced toward the annoying blond, as much as he'd love to play with his little Puppy, he ignored all implication on the matter, he had a lot of work to do.

"What do you want, Mutt?" his voice was low and dangerous sounding.

_You.._was Jou's first thought. "Y-" it nearly slid from the barrier of his lips. "Ya..um.." heat rose to his cheeks. Ten seconds? Was that how long it took for his entire plan to crumble at the feet of Seto Kaiba?

"Ya seem ta..um, ah! er..be in a rush, Kaiba." he recovered, hoping that would suffice.

"Indeed, nice observation, Mutt!" sarcasim thickly coated his words.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to entertain yourself, Pup. Your Master's too busy to play." he sounded annoyed, and Jou noticed this. He forced down another evil smirk that attempted to break his forced boredom.

_..entertain yourself, Pup. Your Master's too busy to play._Katsuya held back a growl as he realized the insult, or accusation. "Dat right?" he huffed back, trying to keep his composer, reminding himself not to let Kaiba get to him.

The brunet spared him another glance, "What..do..you..want..Mutt?!" he hissed, covering his annoyance with a heated glare.

The blond didn't back down, "Wha's a matter, Kaiba?"

At the sound of the Puppy's taunting voice Seto once more turned toward the blond, to meet his sapphire eyes with the chocolatey one's of the younger boy next to him. He nearly gasped and leaped backward, as the arrogant face of Jounouchi Katsuya greeted his widened eyes.

"I don't have time to play games with you now, Puppy.."

A growl escaped the blonde's throat. _Damn Kaiba._

The older of the two took a half step from his locker and turned to the other, his eyes narrow. Jou shook off his frown and decided to forget Kaiba's remark about games.

"Listen, Mutt, I don't have time for this. I, unlike you, have work to do. _I_ have a life! So what ever your up to will have to wait till later, understood?" the blue eyed teen hissed stepping closer to the blond Puppy without an ounce of hesitation written in his features or actions.

From the second Kaiba had turned to look him in the eyes, then stepped closer, while spoke, Jounouchi pushed down on his anger. He'd tried to keep himself calm, but the second those words fully formed and he registered each one, he snapped.

Glaring back at the taller brunet with heated honey eyes, he hissed "Wha da fuck, 'I have a life'!?"

Seto didn't answer but simply smirked at his Pup's predicted reaction. Which seemed to anger the blond even more, "Kaiba, you listen here, ya son'ova-" he cut himself off, wanting for nothing more than to slap himself. Another growl sounded from deep within the blonde's throat, he'd cracked so easily.

"Hai?"(yes?) the oldest Kaiba brother asked innocently, a smirk gracing his features.

"I um.."

"Hai?" he repeated, he voice didn't change.

"Um..w-well..."

"Hai, Mutt?" his voice remained level.

"I'm not a damn mutt!!" the blond hissed.

Seto chuckled softly before sneering at the enraged blond, "With all that growling-"

"Don't ya say it, Kaiba! Don't ya fuckin say it!!"

The taller male smirked but didn't answer. Jou gave a heavy sigh and relaxed slightly, "Ya know dat wasn' ma point of comin here..." he muttered, sounding annoyed. Seto watched him carefully, giving another second before he responded.

"Then what was your 'point' Jounouchi?" his voice seemed soft, but held irritation for the other teen.

Jou didn't answer for a second, but just looked across the hallway, as if waiting for something. "Damn over crowded school.." he hissed under his breath. The brunet heard the mutterings of the Pup but didn't understand what he'd said. But he did noticed he seemed upset about something.

Ironic, wasn't Seto the one that was suppose to be upset about being held up by the moronic Pup?

"What was that, Mutt?" he asked openly displaying his irritation in his voice.

"Ha..bout time, think their gone...seems empty anyways.." Jou mumbled without hearing the taller brunet next to him. With that being said he smirked and turned his attention back to the teen next to him.

"Yo, Moneybags.."

**TBC... **

* * *

**A/N:Roughly 1,000 words..not counting notes and stuff lol..on 2nd note(and dis is kinda important!!) I may be leaving for a few weeks...sadly dat means no updates..so dis MAYBE da last CH 4 a while..well dats just a warning, I maybe gone for a while cross ur fingers and hope not lol**

**next up, after i do da sequel for "Milk and Cookies"("Milk and Honey" it'll be a lemon so if ya lik dat look 4 it soon..) I've already got plans for another JouSet fic..haha I lik working so hard I pass out i guess..lol, till next time:3**

**Review, review..and REVIEW!! lol thanx 4 reading:3**


	7. After School, Activities

**Pairings:jouXseto**

**A/N:Oks, keepin it short and sweet, kay!(last thing ya need is me running ma mouth at ya any more eh?) I made it back wit CH 07, happy? lol**

**Big thanx ta Yaoi Flame, 4 both da awesome stories and da sweet reviews!! u da best!! lol, and big thankies ta Ellinida, ur too kind!! really, I love u guys..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba: Fluffy does not own Yugioh or any of the characters..**

**Jou: Umm..where is she?**

**Seto: Gone, Pup...gone**

**Jou: Oh...wha'd ya call meh?!**

**Mokuba: She's not allowed to do the disclaimers anymore.. -ignoring Jou and Seto fighting in the back-**

* * *

**Last Time:**"Ha..bout time, think their gone...seems empty anyways.." Jou mumbled without hearing the taller brunet next to him. With that being said he smirked and turned his attention back to the teen next to him.

* * *

"Yo, Moneybags.."

"What was that, Mutt?" Seto hissed, annoyance clear in his voice. But Jou didn't seem to notice, or care at least. He spared the other a quick glance before turning his gaze back to the now emptied hallway. Which managed to further irritated the blue eyed teen.

"Jounouchi!" his voice was low and dangerous. At this the blond took it he'd pushed the other far enough and made the wise choice to quit purposely ignoring him.

He turned toward the angered voice a smirk covering his features, "Yeah yeah.." the blond grumbled.

Kaiba sighed, "Whatever Mutt..I don't have time to play these games with you today, so for once in your pathetic life, be the obedient Mutt you are and GET LOST!" he sounded royally pissed. Jounouchi had to hold back a grimace at the pure venom in his words.

His face darkened though, as the young CEO finished, he stepped closer to the older male. His voice was low and dark, as he spoke he neared the other "Sorry...I'm...such...a...pain..." He paused, taking another step closer he breathed into the taller brunet's face, "...Kaiba."

Seto felt his face heat to an extremely hot uncomfortable level, he opened his mouth to anwer the blond. But no words formed, he licked his lips nervously, trying to calm himself.

"If...your...truly...sorry, M-mutt..then..." he trailed off, stepping backward to keep the Pup and his own bodies from colliding. Not that he minded the idea but..

_Iie(no), damn Mutt!!_

He took another step backward, his back colliding with the hard metal lockers. Jou gave a smirk at noticing this, they stood with him pushing Kaiba against the lockers and now..

His sweet puppy face twisted into an evil malicious wolf like grin, his soft honeyed eyes hardened beyond recognition. "Wha's a matter, Kaiba?" he teased, his voice remained low and deep.

Seto pushed all other thoughts from his head, "Move Mutt, I have to go now, like I said..no time to play!"

He stepped forward and nudged at the blonde's shoulder, but he didn't move. "Move, Mutt!" he hissed, annoyed and edging closer to worried.

"Nah.." the blond answered, smirking, he pulled closer, pressing his lower body against the blue eyed teen's.

Seto held back a gasp and moan at the sudden contact. He bit his bottom lip and willed his body to stay in his control, but it didn't seem to listen too well. "Mutt, what...?" he muttered his voice quiet, cheeks tinted pink. His hardened blue eyes collided with the heated honey one's of the other teen.

"Wha'd ya think, Kaiba?!" his voice was venomus, harsh and bit at Seto's ears coldly.

Seto in return, stared at him, his eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. Sure, he admitted, he'd always found the Pup attractive and all. But never had he actually believed the blond teen would share these feelings, or that they would ever..

Were they?

He forcefully pushed the thoughts from his head, there was no way that _that _was what Jounouchi was up to. Couldn't be. He shook his head slightly, and focused on regaining his composer. He should have never let the Pup surprise and destract him so easily.

He stood his ground, "Listen, Mutt, I don't know what little game your playing or whatever. Honestly I don't care. But I have to go now, I don't have time for this. Understood?"

Jou simply grinned, finding something, that Seto couldn't quite get, amusing. Seto gave him another minute to answer, but he didn't. With a heavy sigh of annoyance the brunet shook his head. "Alright, Mutt, I'm leaving so whatever yous wanting will just have to wait till another time.."

With that said Seto nudged the blond aside and stepped further into the hallway. A soft sigh escaped his lips when the blond didn't make a move to stop him.

"Seto Kaiba..." the voice came from behind the young CEO, soft, quiet, but no emotions clearly displayed.

Seto looked at the younger teen over his shoulder, he stayed silent another moment before answering him. "Hai?"(yes) Jou turned his body to face the older teen, his face seemed dark, his unruly bangs covered most of his features.

"..time for after school activties."

At that, Seto turned fully around, facing the blond. "What.." he started but was cut off by the other. "Ya know, Kaiba..." He leaped over to the taller teen in one large stride, "..after school _activities_!"

He stepped back, startled at the sudden closeness of himself and the blond. His cold blue eyes narrowed as he took many more steps back from the other teen, trying desperately to distant himself from the adorable little Puppy. Though his attempts seem to be in vain, with his every step Jou drew closer. Slowly nearing his prey.

His heart pounded loudly, he was sure the other teen heard it, he had to. Even with that thought he continued, he refused to stop now. Never. His blood ran hot under his heated skin. Hot burning passion, desire, pure pride and all senses of his being pushing him on. The need for the other, the desire to claim him and finally show who was in control now, the need to be seme, dominate, the pure desire fueled his actions. Pushing him and not settling until he was fully satiated.

His breath came in large heavy gasps, as he neared his target it grew deeper long, hotter. His hands tensed, his steps grew heavier, longer strides, pale chocolately eyes dim and wide with primal lust. "Kaiba..." he ground out, his voice low husky even to his own heated ears. His body throbbed.

The other teen's heart pounding, cheeks permanently stained red, breathing slow and shallow, sweat dripped from random areas, blood boiling over a dangerous level, sapphire eyes wide with uncharacteristic confusion and desperation to escape the crazed blond before him, body moving backward on it's own command, and all he could muster for a thought was.._Fuck me._

Seto felt something cold and hard press against his back, biting coldly without giving, lockers.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**A/N:Wow..CH07...I FINISHED!! yaay, scared I wouldn't finish it in time -phew- how many more can I squeeze out b4 ma much hated departure(dat hopefully won't be happening)? well if i go I doubt they'll even be 1 more..but we'll see wat i can do!! **

**srry, pls forgive..hyped up again!! well..i DID just write dat..so understandable..right??**

**oh and srry if Seto seems a bit...OOC( O.o can't believe it!!) but its necessary so pls bare wit me on it..I sure as everything don't plan for it ta get worst 4 ya!! It'll get better i promise!! don't hate me!! if it dont..THEN u can yell at me...kay?**

**w-ee-ee-ll thanx 4 reading...pls review now?!:3**


	8. After School Act 2

**Pairings: jouXseto**

**A/N: Alright..CH 08, hope i didnt get Seto and Jou too OOC 4 ur tastes..but itll work out! i promise! so pls, RnR ppls:3**

**I strained ma lil brain on dis CH, so pls enjoy!!lol :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba: Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters..**

**Anzu: This story's completely fan made..she only owns the idea from this story, "Understanding you"**

**Mokuba: Well..she owns most of the ideas..**

**Yugi: Ah, yeah that's right..she got lots a help on this story, didn't she?**

**Jou: Um..er..where's she anyways?**

**Mokuba: Fired..**

**Jou: Eh?! but i was suppose ta hav a big scene cumin up.. -pouts-**

**Mokuba: Oh no, she'll still write the story, just no more disclaimers..**

**Jou: -phew-**

* * *

**Last Time: **The other teen's heart pounding, cheeks permanently stained red, breathing slow and shallow, sweat dripped from random areas, blood boiling over a dangerous level, sapphire eyes wide with uncharacteristic confusion and desperation to escape the crazed blond before him, body moving backward on it's own command, and all he could muster for a thought was..Fuck me.

Seto felt something cold and hard press against his back, biting coldly without giving, lockers.

* * *

Damn, cold never giving lockers!

The thought didn't fully have time to register, as Jou pressed closer. Quickly closing the short distance that separated the two. Seto could feel his body quickly heating, hotter, so much hotter. The blond stood inches in front of him, still he pressed closer. So close, the brunet felt the heat of the other's body, drawing closer while holding him still. Unable to move, barley able to breathe, Seto held onto the last shards of his pride with all the strength he had left.

Giving in, surrender was seeming more and more appealing. But he didn't plan to lose, no he completely refused to lose to the Mutt!

Lose?

Suddenly it seemed odd, were they playing some sort of game? Where one of them would lose to the other? Where Jou would lose to Kaiba yet again? A game of what? How was he suppose to win? He wasn't even a aware of the games start, but if Jounouchi wanted to play..

He'd beat him, at whatever, anything!

Seto would win by, what, not letting Jou seduce him? He'd win by..not having sex with the blond? Was those the twisted rules.

No sex?

Cold icy blue eyes narrowed, but he didn't have time to think any further. Jou pressed his body close to the brunet, slamming his hands on either side of the taller male. The contact on the hard metal surface resulting in a loud bang then ringing of metal being struck. Seto's ears buzzed from the sound, so close, so loud. It meant he had no escape.

He was growing nervous, the Puppy had suddenly grown so bold, he was beginning to worry. How far would the blond push? How far did he expect to get?

He knew he wouldn't get a direct answer for these questions, it was pointless to ask.

The blonde's face grew closer, the brunet felt hot moist breath caress his heated skin. He felt the urge to pull himself closer, to press his over heated lips to those that tempted and teased him. He remained still, not trusting himself to move, not really trusting himself to breathe, but unfortunately that was necessary.

His body shook slightly, a shiver tickled his spine, and he forced his expression to hide all thoughts and feelings he harbored at the moment. He couldn't let himself crack, not for a second, if he gave in if he lost this game they were playing he would lose KC, everything he'd fought so hard for would crumble. Mokuba, everything..

Soft hot skin pressed itself against his heated cheek, Jou leaning in close remained quiet. Breathing in softly, he pressed his cheek closer to the other's while lifting his hand to touch the soft chestnut hair of the taller male. Seto trembled slightly, but he pushed himself to calm, he bit down on his bottom lip harshly.

Jou snuggled close, but remained still other wise. They kept to this somewhat awkward but still comfortable for the blond position for a short while, until Jou thought he'd waited long enough.

Seto didn't move, he remained still and quiet as the blond pulled back from him. Seto's sapphire eyes were sealed, closed off tightly and he refused to open them. He didn't want to win, all his senses were jumbled yelling at him to run, escape. While others, much louder, yelled for him to grab the blond to pull him close kiss him passionately then rape him. Hard. Another, yelling louder than all others, screamed for him to stay quiet, still, and let the blond lead him. To let the blond have him.

The blond blinked, confusion clouded his brain, what was next? Why was Kaiba so quiet, so still, so unmoving. Reluctant? He wondered if he should continue with the plan, but then if Kaiba really didn't want this..

He shouldn't.

_"Ya know-ya need a good fuck!! Kaiba,"_

_"I have somewhere to be now, Mutt. Ask again later..."_

_"Maybe a' lil.."_

_"..so they are in need of...sexual relief._

_Such as yourself...Mutt."_

Their voices rang clearly in his head, taunting him to no end. No, he wasn't through with Kaiba, not by a long shot. He searched the other's face carefully, his tightly sealed sapphire eyes, long dark eye lashes caressing his high crimson stained cheeks softly, soft pale lips trembled slightly but he stilled them by biting down forcefully.

The blonde's hands trembled, but he quickly still their shaky movement, slowly slipping them down to rest on the other's shoulders a moment. He continued by trailing down his body until his hands found his hips, he grasped them tightly then jerked them forward, forcefully.

The sudden movement caused their torsos to collide, their bodies rubbed against one another roughly, the friction heating both boys. Seto gasped, before giving a soft moan, though his eyes remained closed. He grimaced, but held back any further sounds.

"Kaiba.." Jounouchi breathed hotly in the other's ear.

Though he received no answer, Jou pushed himself closer, grinding his hips against the other's. The brunet answered with a half moan half growl, his mouth snapping close when he realized the ecstasy sound had erupted from his own throat.

A smirk covered the blonde's features.

He leaned back a second to study the blue eyed teen's face. A small pout played at his lips a second, briefly reaching his eyes, he'd been hoping he'd finally opened his pretty blue eyes. No such luck.

With half hearted sigh he leaned close, breathing deeply in the brunette's face. He nipped at Seto's bottom lip playfully, gently tasting the other male's exotic flavor, his rough tongue danced over the warm entrance. He pulled back a second, his honey eyes glazed with awe, dancing with passion, and begging for something deeper.

Then with no further warning he crushed his heated lips to the other's, forcing the older male's lips to part, his tongue searched for the other's. His hands wondered around the other's body, exploring, memorizing the god like body. Taunt muscles, soft silk like skin, heat radiated from both.

A soft muffled whimper sounded in the silent hallway, sounding sad, defeated, regretful. Seto for a second thought the other would cry, beg for forgiveness, the whimper had been so sad so pathetic to his ears.

It took the blue eyed CEO another second to recognize his own voice, the painful, strangled whimper had sounded from his own throat.

He was defeated?

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:****Chappy 08 done!! lol, srry for da wait...updated "Milk and Cookies"(sequel "Milk and Honey) and had SERIOUS computer probs! so heh..yeah..well there it is..next CH shouldnt take me so long(i hope) lol:3**

**well thanx 4 reading, dont forget ta review, kks? lol pls:3**


	9. After School, Lemon!

**Pairings: jouXseto**

**A/N:**** I just read lik a ton of yaoi manga(still havnt gotten enough though lol) so im REALLY hyped to write this!! LETS GO!!;3**

**WARNING/S!!:**

**LEMON!! Really heavy lemon! YAOI!!(9th Ch so guess ya kno dat heh..)If ya don't lik, then skip da CH(it wont ruin da story too bad i guess)**

**OTHERWISE, enjoy!!(and dont forget 2 REVIEW!!):3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba: Fluffy does not own Yugioh or any of the characters!**

**Yugi: Oh, Mokuba...hav u seen Jounouchi-kun?**

**Mokuba: He's busy..**

**Yugi: Eh, wh..**

**Mokuba: Just busy..**

**Yugi: Bu-**

**Anzu: Hey, c'mon Yugi-kun! -grabs his arm and tugs-**

**Yugi: Bu-whe-UH?**

* * *

**Last Time:** A soft muffled whimper sounded in the silent hallway, sounding sad, defeated, regretful. Seto for a second thought the other would cry, beg for forgiveness, the whimper had been so sad so pathetic to his ears.

It took the blue eyed CEO another second to recognize his own voice, the painful, strangled whimper had sounded from his own throat.

He was defeated?

* * *

_**--LEMON--**_

Jounouchi's hands grasped the other's shirt tugging, pulling, nearly ripping. Seto didn't react, but simply held himself, steadied by the cold hard metal of the lockers behind him. His gripped the metal tightly, holding half control of his own body. He trembled slightly, but held himself tighter.

The blond answered his cold reluctance by yanking at his school uniform, the buttons snapped from the force. He tugged the shirt further open, but paused.

Something seemed off, something he had missed in his plan.

He pulled from the other teen, shivering slightly then giving a quick glance around. The honey eyed teen gripped the other's shirt tightly and tugged him forward.

Seto was at a lost at what the blond wanted or was doing, but let himself be pulled from the cold hard support of the lockers and lead further down the hallway. He paused stilling his feet that were automatically fallowing the blond. Now was his only chance to escape.

Now.

He didn't move.

Now!

He remained motionless.

_Now!!_ His mind screamed, but his body refused to move.

If he left now, if he ran, if he fled, then it meant defeat. He still refused to lose, not to the Mutt, not to Jounouchi Katsuya! He'd already lost to that damn multi-hair colored midget freak, Yugi. He refused to lose to Jounouchi as well, his Puppy!

His stance tensed, Jou had tugged at his shirt, telling him to fallow. But he didn't obey, he refused to obey, the Puppy obeys..

All thoughts were cut off as hot moist lips pressed firmly against his own, strong arms tangled around his slim form, gently caressing. Hot lips trailed down the chestnut haired teen's chin then down his jaw before reaching his long slender neck. Heated breath hovered over the sensitive skin, teasing it until it begged to be included in the twisted game.

Seto moaned softly tilting his head to give the other further access, but instead received a sudden rough yank forward. The blond forced him to fallow, pulling him along with his strong muscular arms still tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He stumbled forward, his mind clouded with heat, passion and some other things he wasn't willing to admit to, yet.

It only took the blond another second or two to find and pull them into the nearest room. He shoved the hard wood door aside, giving a quick sigh at seeing the empty room, he shoved the brunet into the room and slammed the door shut behind himself. He took another second to lock the door quickly.

The brunette blinked her large blue eyes rapidly. Had she not just witnessed Jounouchi dragging Kaiba into a classroom? From the look on the boy's face..

A small smirk formed on her malicious face, Kaiba and Jou. Interesting, but cute too. She covered a giggle, adorable! Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya!

Jounouchi turned back toward the brunet, not giving either of them a second to think, react, nothing. The blond tackled the other, his fingers dug into the cloth of the other's shirt. He yanked him forward then swung left, spinning in a circle with the brunet. He laughed happily, maliciously, noisily, victoriously.

Seto wasn't given time to time to catch up with the blond, he stumbled catching onto the other for support. Katsuya halted his spinning movement and yanked the brunet forward, again. The CEO was starting to feel dizzy with all the yanking, dragging, tugging, pulling, pushing, spinning and seducing his Pup was doing.

The Pup shoved him forward yanking him to the side, all in the same movement. The chestnut haired teen felt something hard press against his back, he didn't linger on that thought as Jou pressed closer. The blond ripped the other's shirt off, quickly tugging it down his long muscular arms before tossing it to the side.

As soon as the hot skin was exposed the honey eyed teen attacked it, trailing hot wet kisses down the other's cheek then across his jaw. His hot rough tongue danced over the sensitive skin of the Dragon's neck, his lips sucking hungrily while his teeth nipped and teased the soft skin. His wet kisses quickly trailed further down, he nipped at the other's collar bone before lapping unceremoniously at the older teen's chest.

He captured one of the hardened pinkish nipples of the CEO with heated lips, sucking roughly. Seto moaned tossing his head back, he grasped at anything his hands could reach. One slid across the cold hard floor while the other tangled itself in the soft golden locks of his Puppy's hair.

Jounouchi smirked, pulling himself up slightly, he slid his hand down the other's chest then further down his torso. He quickly undid the brunette's pants and slipped a hand inside, he paused, hesitation.

_What's the matter Mutt, that it?_ He wanted to say, he opened his mouth, but nothing. No sound, he struggled another minute to force the words from his swollen lips. Success."Wh-AAA-AAH!" his voice sounded loudly in the room as he was cut off by the blond pup. Loud moaning, nearly a scream, the blond haired teen felt proud.

The blue eyed teen tossed his head back, slamming it against the cold hard floor. He saw stars, snapping his eyes shut he groaned, pain pleasure, it all mixed.

Jou gave another smirk, one that rivaled the Kaiba's. Though it quickly faded, a small gentle smile replacing it. He leaned forward pulling the chestnut haired teen's arms behind his head, a makeshift pillow. He smiled softly, "Careful.." he whispered hotly in the other's ear.

A small whimper escaped Seto.

The blond gave a quick nod, as if suddenly understanding something. Gripping the other's hot throbbing member tightly, he massaged it a second then released the hard begging erection before pulling his hand from the other's pants.

Seto gave another small whimper.

The blond answered by tugging the other's pants and boxers down his his slim hips, his movements rushed and quick. With on final quick tug they came off the chestnut haired teen's long legs. Jou gave a quick victorious smirk before tossing the now useless clothing aside, then once more pressed close to the other.

The blue eyed teen answered with another soft whimper.

Katsuya crushed his hot lips against the other's, roughly. His tongue danced over over the other's warm slightly swollen lips, tasting the exotic flavor of the older male a second time. The kiss was quick, hard, almost painful but still hot and passionate.

Effectively knocking all coherent thoughts from the CEO's mind.

Pulling from the older teen, Jou gently stroked his cheek with his finger tips. His chocolaty gaze soft. Seto responded with a quiet sound deep within his throat, a half whimper half moan. His head rolling back as the soft sound escaped his seemingly unguarded lips. Slowly sapphire eyes opened, wide with confusion and wonder as they stared into deep honey eyes.

Jou slipped two fingers into his his own mouth, quickly coating them in his saliva before giving the brunet one final glance. He slid one of the saliva coated fingering into the tight entrance of the other.

He hissed at the sudden sensations, slightly painful, and gripped handfuls of his own chestnut colored hair. His sapphire eyes snapped shut.

Making quick work of preparing the older teen, the blond pressed the finger in deeply several times before adding the second. The other teen gave a quick hiss as pain erupted through his body, shaking slightly as a few more soft whimpers escaped his lips.

So many sounds, Seto wasn't even fully aware he'd been making, continuously erupting from his throat. Jou hadn't known someone could make so many different sounds, and many of them at the same time, so erotic. But he was glad his cold heartless Dragon had managed it.

He smirked at the thought.

Pushing the two digits deeper, Jou continued the earlier pattern, quickly, deeper. The thoughts circled his head along with so many others.

Making quick work of preparing the older male, he pushed his legs further apart. Then with one final deep thrust he removed his fingers from the other male's entrance. Massaging the sapphire eyed male's hot throbbing cock, rough and quickly, Jou stripped off his own pants and boxers.

While Jou was busy with preparations, Seto's cock and his own pants, Seto's sapphire eyes remained once more sealed tight. His teeth clenched shut, hands full of his own chestnut hair.

A small muffled cry burst from the older teen's throat, his body shook slightly, but Jounouchi didn't stop, he didn't slow his movements, and he didn't soften his hard quick thrusts into the shaking moaning teen.

He rammed his hard throbbing cock into the older male, harder, grunting loudly as the other whimpered and cried out softly. He continued thrusting, pushing faster, his body shook slightly with both excitement and his on coming eruption. He gripped the other's hard forgotten member, giving it a gentle stroke before releasing it.

The male beneath him answered with a growl, but Jou only smirked and thrust into his hot shaking body harder. Thrusting into him deeply, shoving his cock fully in, angling his body he repeated the deep thrust.

Seto shook violently and cried out loudly, fighting the urge to grab the young boy and force him further in. So far he would rip his body apart, break him, shred him and leave nothing left.

Katsuya fought the same urge, to break the boy, destroy him completely.

Instead he repeated his movements, thrusting hard and deep within the male. Kaiba bit his bottom lip to muffle the cries erupting from his throat, but it didn't seem to work. Only making the sound slurred and underlined with a hiss or growl.

He let out a loud painful cry as the teen above him pounded down onto his body forcefully.

Pounding harder the Puppy slammed his arms against the other's chest, holding him down, pinning him to the ground. He tangled his fingers in the soft silky chestnut colored hair of the older male, "K-K..Kaiba! touch yer self.." his voice was rough, husky whispering in the other's ear.

Sapphire eyes snapped open at his words, he gave a muted nod and pulled a hand free from behind his head. He paused, he was obeying his Pup?!

Again?

Hot anger coursed through his body, since when...?

He shook the thoughts from his head and obeyed the order. Grabbing his hard throbbing member he stroked it gently, heat rushing to his cheeks as he pumped and pleased his aching cock.

He'd lowered himself to this?

The teen above him continued pounding into him at a fast pace, slamming their bodies as close as he could manage. Grunting and moaning loudly, the blond neared his release.

Kaiba struggled to keep a quick pace, quickly massaging his painfully hard cock, attempting to keep with the blond. But his body didn't seem to want to cooperate, it tensed, but only teased at his release. A growl escaped as he quickened his pace.

Jou didn't have time to smirk at the Dragon's pain, seconds later he let out a loud cry as he came into the brunet. His body shook as he grunted noisily, huffing and gasping for breath he took another second to calm himself.

The older teen whimpered as the blond pulled from him. Slipping away from the warm taller body Jou stood and quickly began dressing himself. Seto watched him through large sapphire eyes, that almost begged for him to come back. Sitting up slowly as he reluctantly removed his hand from his still hard member.

Narrowed chocolate eyes stared back, he almost lost his control and ran back over to the taller boy to snuggled close. But he didn't, this close and he wasn't quiting!

"Nah..keep goin..ya need it, Kaiba!" his voice was cold, harsh, but he didn't stop.

"Hm..dat's all ya'll get..so don't stop. Ma lil heartless Dragon." he finished turning from the older teen.

He quickly finished dressing, then gave Seto a quick final glance.

He sat his eyes wide with confusion, misunderstanding, pain, and so many other twisted mixed emotions. His body limp, unmoving, he stared, unblinking. His body unwilling, refusing to move, unable to move. His face broken, crushed.

Defeat.

_Victory._ Jou's thought, almost bitter.

He once more fought the urges to give in, instead "See ya...Kaiba!" he stated grasping the door knob tightly.

A small whimper came from behind him, as Seto shook off the trance. He once more grabbed his no longer hard cock and began massaging it forcefully, he grunted softly as he forced himself to enjoy the treatment.

Jou gave the older male no further acknowledgement as he tore the door open and left, coldly.

He had won against Kaiba, and that's all that mattered.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: whoa..uh O.O yeah...erm..thanx 4 reading, dont forget da review!! PLEASE!!:3**

**sorry for da wait, wanted ta get dis right...ya kno..**


	10. Aftershock

**Pairings: setoXjou**

**A/N:**** Hey, I'm finally back!! I lost ma connection 4 about a week and a half(maybe 2) so I couldn't update!! Drove me crazy!! heh, but it did give me a chance to catch up on some things! Luckly I was still able to work on dis, sadly I couldn't "Milk and Honey" But I did start a pointless Jouseto Fluff fic!XD**

**RnR pls:3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Moku: Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or the characters, but-**

**Fluffy(me): If I did you'd know!! Cuz Jou woulda fucked Kaiba-sama ages ago!! **

**Moku: Wha..your not suppose to be here...**

**Fluffy: I can be where I wanna be, cuz I'm da writer!! -laughs crazily-**

**Moku: well, ok, she doesn't own Yugioh or the characters, however she does own this story line...**

**Fluffy: If only I DID own Yugioh...-mutters- Jou and Kaiba-sama would be so cute...I would have um-**

**Moku: ...**

* * *

**Last Time:** A small whimper came from behind him, as Seto shook off the trance. He once more grabbed his no longer hard cock and began massaging it forcefully, he grunted softly as he forced himself to enjoy the treatment.

Jou gave the older male no further acknowledgement as he tore the door open and left, coldly.

He had won against Kaiba, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Jounouchi-kun!?"

"Yeah, what is it?" was the low hissed answer to the sweetly tinted question from the shorter boy.

"I-uh..you..are you okay? Jounouchi-kun?" his voice was soft, hesitant.

"Great! Why ya askin?" he gave a half hearted grin as if to prove his point. Yugi wasn't fooled though, Jou hadn't expected him to be. Both teens had stopped, standing half way from the school gates to the front doors. The shorter of the two had found the other at the school gates waiting for their school day to begin. The taller blond arriving at school so early didn't only seem odd to the smaller light, but his darker half as well.

Though the darker ancient spirit kept to himself, not answering the boy's questions.

_Jounouchi-kun's been spacing out, a lot, a lot more than normal..and he was really early today. That grin..He seems weird, out of it, strange..I wonder what's wrong with him..Is he okay?!_

There came no answer though.

Yugi was growing fusterated, something was deffinitly wrong with his friend and it seemed there was nothing he can do. _**That's because there's nothing **_**you****can**_** do..**_The darker's voice rang in his head, his voice cold, unreadable, as always.

_**Hmm?**_

_We have to try to help him though.._

_**Yes, try..Little One.**_

_Maybe Honda-kun would know?_

_**Maybe, then again..**_

_Then..what?_

_**Perhaps it's better you not know..**_

_Why not? He's my friend and I wanna help him if I can!!_

_**Yes, but if he won't tell you, then he doesn't want you to know..**_

_Why wouldn't he? We are friends..so what wouldn't he want me to know.._

_**Perhaps it's personal..**_

_Personal, too personal for-EH!?_

Soft chuckling but nothing more from the older spirit. Yugi's face heated uncomfortably, his cheeks tinting pink. Causing the laughter in his head to grow louder.

"Nothing, you just seem a little distracted.." the shorter teen answers offering a small hesitant smile.

The taller blond doesn't answer, leaving the boy to wonder further if his friend was truly alright. But he doesn't push, simply offers another small smile and heads toward the front doors leading into the school.

Jou doesn't fallow, his honey eyes search for an invisible answer, scanning the ground, burrowing deeply into the earth. He almost wished he could burrow into the ground, hiding deep under the ground till he found his answers. He didn't feel regret, it wasn't remorse, not even similar. But he he did wonder what his actions had caused, what he had managed to do.

Little to nothing he guessed, he had wanted to show the arrogant Dragon that he was strong, that he was no damn Mutt! To prove he was worth more than the bastard thought, he was important too!

Had his feelings reached the older teen?

_**  
-(Jou's Flashback)-  
**_  
_He gave a soft whimper from his spot, sprawled out behind me, where I had turned my back to him. Though those deep, usually icy cold, heartless, never yielding sapphire eyes that then held a pained open red hot raw emotion, caught my gaze briefly before I turned my back to him. Leaving. I had had enough of him, I had won._

_There wasn't anything left for us, no reason for me to linger._

_I ripped open the door. I left, and that was it!_

_It's over..  
_  
_**-(Jou's Flashback end)-**_

The blond teen gave a sigh, "Yeah, right.." Probably had no effect on da ass, nothing, he'll just waltz on in here like he always does! Nothin's changed..

"Except I'm not a vergin anymore.." he snickered less than half heartedly. "..and I'm gay." he muttered to himself, almost bitterly.

--xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx--

Honey eyes stared out the nearby window, to most people who took the time to notice the blond teen, he seemed to be his lazy bored self. Half way asleep before class had a chance to start, though note he wasn't normally so early either. His head lightly rested on his folded arms, honey eyes hollow of emotion, blank.

His eyes slipped from the boring window, searching, but unable to find what they looked for. Kaiba. He still hadn't shown up, no sign. Making the blond uneasy, he should have been there at least two hours ago.

Where was he?

He didn't further his thoughts on the matter, simply shoved the brunet from his mind and turned his gaze back to the window.

"Morning, Jounouchi-kun.." Anzu greeted, tapping his shoulder to gain his attention.

Suspicious honey eyes slipped from the window to meet with large smiling blue, "Mornin.." he answered.

The large smile dancing across her features faded, replaced with something like concern. "Something the matter? You seem weird this morning.." her eyes narrowed slightly. Comical irritation playing at her face as she added "..more so than normal."

Jou looked annoyed, sitting up in his seat he answered "Nah, now bug off, would'ya?"

Anzu didn't fall for the act, the lies, she wasn't an idiot, not a genius, maybe but not so stupid she'd fall for an obvious lie like that one. She knew something had happened, something was wrong. If Jounouchi thought she would leave it at that, he was the idiot!

"Fine, but if nothing's wrong then don't look like that, or people will think there is something wrong!" she offered a small smile, it seemed more like a conniving smirk to Jou though. Maybe he was paranoid?

The bell rang loudly, heavily, it echoed through the rooms and halls of the school.

Honey eyes trailed to the brunette's seat yet again, empty. Jounouchi huffed his annoyance at the noted absence.

Class started.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for taking so long, but hope you liked anyways! It's time for da aftershocks! Maybe Jou just doesn't get what he did...**

**Thanx 4 reading! Please leave meh a review!:3**


	11. Coping

**A/N:**** Not too much to say this time around, lol, I'll try ta keep steady updates! **

**R n R, ppls:3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(me): My conquest to own Yugioh has been a failure thus far...So I don't own Yugioh or the characters!  
**

**Moku: You go back to writing now, I'll worry about the disclaimer...**

**Fluffy: Aw, sweet of you to offer, but I can handle both! No worries!**

**Moku: I didn't really say I was worried. But didn't you say you were really busy?**

**Fluffy: Hai! But if I'M too busy to write da stories then wouldn't the readers all be too busy to read the stories! in saying that if it's truly so then if I'm just too busy and I don't make time for it then I'm not really having fun with then am I? If I'm not having fun writing it then who's have fun reading it, right? So it would then be completely pointless waste of my and everyone else's time! If I was too busy I wouldn't writing this, in meaning I'd be bored, so I wouldn't write it! Thus meaning I do NOT have time to write much anything or do much else, but I MAKE time! Because I enjoy and love writing...answer your question Moki-kun?**

**Moku: ...**

* * *

**Last Time:**"Fine, but if nothing's wrong then don't look like that, or people will think there _is _something wrong!" she offered a small smile, it seemed more like a conniving smirk to Jou though. Maybe he was paranoid?

The bell rang loudly, heavily, it echoed through the rooms and halls of the school.

Honey eyes trailed to the brunette's seat yet again, empty. Jounouchi huffed his annoyance at the noted absence.

Class started.

* * *

A soft moan sounded in the darkened room, very few streams of light escaped the lush thick curtains, holding the bright never wavering sun at bay. A dark figure lay tangled in the many thick seemingly dark covers that cascaded unceremoniously over the large bed, casting further darkness over the troubled teen they held.

Small lumps formed at random places across the bed as the restless form beneath it stirred, unable to relax himself. Eerie silence enveloped the room, as if it stood still for teen. More ripples in the thick covers and stirring of fabric as a pale long fingered hand extracted for the confines of the dark blanket. Digging deeply in the soft material of the pillow his head half way rested on.

He pushed himself deeper within the comfortable bed, curling his body from the outside world. Ragged breath escaped in shallow huffs, forced from the boy's lungs in the pushing attempt to keep the body living. He shudder under the thick cloth, his heavy body almost inhuman.

He made no further movements or sounds, simply held himself close to the pillows, burying deep into his own since if cooping with what he new to be true but still denied to himself as well as to everyone else in the world.

A small creak came from somewhere behind him, his body tensing at the sudden intrusion to his room. Tendrils of light, crept into the room catching onto random objects and begging for them not to be ripped from their clutches. Footsteps passed his 'resting' area, quietly tiptoeing their way toward the large covered windows.

A pause from the intruder, as if contemplating their next move, or unsure they were going to do what they had intended on entering the dark room.

Rustling of cloth and skidding sounds from across the room signaled the next part of the intruder's plan. Sunlight streamed in from the new opening in the large dark blue curtains, revealing what had been hidden within the darkness.

The teen didn't stir, silver and deep blue covers hid his figure from the intruder's view, not that he had an interest in disturbing his brother. He quickly tiptoed his way from the room closing the door quietly so he wouldn't disturb the occupant.

Silver and sapphire covers bulged and danced as the one they held stirred, an elegant long fingered hand pulled it's self free of the confines. The teen wriggled, silky chestnut hair pulled from the covers as half of the head fallowed suit. Misty unfocused sapphire eyes, deeper than the covers they had been confined to, deeper than the curtains that had held the sun at bay, deeper than the soft plush carpet of his room, revealed themselves from the covers. Taking in the site of his room only a second before shutting it out, eyes tightly sealed, forcing out the light.

He cuddled into the blankets, shuddering slightly despite pushing the shivers from his broken body. He seeked the warmth the bed had to offer, though it was little. The whole matter seemed ridiculous to him, from all that had happened the day before to the condition he was put in now, weakened and broken down. Words that described him now, words that were far from what his former self was. Far from Seto Kaiba.

He forced out a deep breath, forcing his shaken body to calm. Shakily his long pale fingers searched for something to grasp onto, something to steady his existence,. They found nothing, his body burrowed further into the dark oasis.

_**-(Kaiba's Flashback)-**_

_Heat, sweat, he teased, he tortured, controlled, forcing his way into my core. Pushing me to my limits, daring me to disobey his orders._

_He lathered his fingers with his own saliva, offering me a final glance before slamming the digit into my body. I hissed loudly, pain filling my shaken body briefly. I was unconscious of all the many sounds my throat produced, grunts, hisses, moans, whimpers, small strangled cries. A second digit entered. I whimpered, calling out louder._

_He teased ma pounding cock, destroying what was left of my shattered pride, roughly his teased it to erection, then abandoned it. Yet again. _

_He quickly ripped off his own pants, thrusting his hard cock into my body. I cried out, loudly, whimpering. He only quickened his pace. My body shook, completely out of my control._

_I was at his mercy._

_**-(Kaiba's Flashback end)-**_

"Rape.." the teen muttered into the empty room, his body shook slightly. That was what Jounouchi had done to him, broke him beyond repair, raped him. Though honestly he knew, knew that he hadn't told the boy 'no' hadn't told or even asked him to stop.

He hadn't made any protests of the sort, simply let the younger male take him. Let himself be used, controlled, broken, shattered, _fucked_!

He hissed bitterly, wrapping himself further in the blankets. His eyes burned, stinging, and for a second he thought he would break down and cry. Like a child, cry for his pain, cry for what he didn't have and what he wanted to have. Cry for everything that he could, cry for the painful lonely life he was forced into. Cry because not even suicide would solve his problem, nothing ever would.

His tears didn't come, but remained locked tightly away. Somewhere deep within his cold body, buried. He didn't have the right to cry, not after letting something like that happen to himself. Then wanting to cry, hide from the world and just cry, like a weak child?

His sadness and pain quickly transformed, turning into a heated painful ragging fire. He ripped the covers from his body, lifting from his fetal laying position. Enough laying around mopping about his defeat, time for action.

A small smirk worked it's way onto the older Kaiba brother's face, time to teach the _Mutt_ who's the _Master_ and who fallows the _Master's _orders!

Time for 'Puppy training'! This earned a almost good-as-new-back-to-his-old-self evil smirk.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanx for reading! Pls don't forget to review, it inspires me to keep on writing! hehe:3**


	12. Lunch Break

**A/N:**** Alright I'm gonna try and keep updating once a week(Fridays)…so dat should suffice right? Well not much to say other than thanks which I really to owe out…Yaoi Flame and Ellinida, da best reviewers/writers/friends I could ever ask for!! Thanks so much!! Been around from da start, without 'em I would've never got this far, ch 12!! Love you guys!!**

**I suggest anyone who hasn't read their stories to do so!! **

**Lol, I had ta get dat outta ma system…well on wit da story…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy(me): I-absolutely in every possible way that is logical and possible in this harsh never giving unforgiving world- do NOT own Yugioh or any of the characters no matter how much I do so fantasize about one day owning all the wonderfully inspiring characters such as the oh so icy hot Kaiba-sama and adorable lil Puppy Jounouchi Katsuya!! I-**

**Moku: You got into your Mother's coffee again?**

**Fluffy: um, uh er-yeah…how'd you know…creepy.**

**Moku: That explains it then…**

**Jou: Am I depressed or somthin'?**

**Fluffy: What ya mean Joujou-kuuuun??**

**Honda: Feinting innocence…**

**Jou: What'd ya do ta me?!**

**Fluffy: Aww, c'mon boy give Fluffy a kissy!! -puckers lips and kisses at Jou-**

**Jou: Uh-umm….**

**Moku: Fluffy owns nothing except her meager fan girl ideas, so she disclaims any ownership of Yugioh and does not in anyway receive profit for this, or any, of her stories!! Thank you for your time. -smiles sweetly-**

"Hey Yuugi!" the blue eyed female duelist, Anzu, greeted her shorter friend with a large smile, which was returned immediately.

"Hey, Anzu.." the smaller teen answered, turning amethyst eyes to the brunette as she quickly closed the short distance between them.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" the tri-haired teen dove in hesitantly. Anzu had called Yuugi the night before, asking him to meet her at her locker before classes started the next day. It was the second day of Jounouchi's sudden change. Only one full day since she, unknown by Yuugi, had seen the strange events between Kaiba and her blond friend, Katsuya. Jou had drug the older blue eyed male, quite heated and forcefully, into an abandoned school room. She had a pretty good idea what the teens were up to.

Anzu had seemed very worried over the phone, giving Yuugi more than a logical reason to now panic, he'd already been on edge before Jou's sudden change. Then all that had happened since only served to prove his suspicions about about the older blond duelist being in some sort of trouble.

He knew something was bothering his female friend, but rather it was the same, "Jounouchi?" he asked, his voice quiet, slightly shaken.

She didn't answer vocally, but nodded her head 'yes'. Her face displayed her seriousness.

"He seems…different." Yuugi prodded thoughtfully, his bright amethyst eyes clouded with concern. The thought of his friends going through trouble, being caused pain in anyway, one of his best friends not being happy, or hurting at all, broke the short teens heart. He knew there was something wrong with Jou but as far as he knew there was nothing could do to help.

'_**I thought we had discussed this, aibou?'**_(_**,partner/companion**_-roughly_**)**_Yami Yuugi spoke up, his dark voice echoing through his lighter half's head. Though the afore mentioned teen, didn't seem to notice, not even a shiver.

_We have but…_ Yuugi trailed off, his thought interrupted not a second later.

"So you've noticed something was different with him? He's not really, depressed, just off kind of, spacey? More so than normal.." Anzu tried to form words for her thoughts, thought it came out slightly jumbled.

"Yeah.." Yuugi offered with a sigh.

"Yuugi.." Anzu started again, her face held a serious 'no nonsense' concerned look. She wasn't exactly ready to began this conversation with her shorter male friend, but it had been the reason she'd called him the night before. Though she noted, it was still weird to be talking about this, but it had to be done. Making her final resolve she took a deep refreshing breath.

Yuugi watched his friend carefully, now he was sure there was something seriously wrong with his taller blond friend and it was sure to effect a lot of people in some way. He furrowed his brow waiting for the brunette to continue.

"I, I think I know what's bothering Jounouchi…" her voice was quiet, she wasn't too comfortable having to tell someone something that was obviously a very personally guarded, though not well guarded, secret. But in the least she could hold back the details. Like Yuugi didn't really need to know what had tipped her off, or what the two teens had been doing after school, well what she believed them to be doing, he just needed to know about what was probably bothering the teens.

…_**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx…**_

Releasing yet another annoyed sigh, Jou picked at the food that sat on his desk, directly in front of him. He wasn't too hungry at the moment, that seemed to be a reoccurring fact lately. Which was actually a pretty good thing, with his home life…

He shook the thoughts, he didn't need that to worry about too right now.

"Hey, what's up Jounouchi?" Hiroto invaded his downward spiraling thoughts, thank god for the brunet.

"Heh, 'nothin.." he paused, telling his friends he wasn't hungry would only raise suspicion that there was in fact something wrong and he didn't want that right now. Worrying about keeping his friends from worrying would only make things more difficult, and confusing.

With a small half hearted smirk he grabbed one of Hiroto's onigiri(rice ball). "I'm not in da mood for fish.." he gestured to his own lunch that set carelessly thrown on his own desk, a small pile of rice with a sliver of a baked or grilled fish and a few random pieces of vegetables all packed into a small brown box.

"I'm takin' some 'a yer's!" Honda responded by nudging his arm playfully and pretending to be annoyed. Though, honestly he understood , vaguely, with the Jounouchi living habits, the boy was lucky to have a lunch. He remembered many times he'd discreetly shared his with the blond.

"Well if you don't want your fish," the brunet started while snatching said fish from Jounouchi's bento(boxed lunch) quickly. "I'm takin' it!" the warning was a little late. Replacing the fish with another rice ball, he was fairly sure he would like that one. In truth he'd planned to give the blond it anyways, and had brought it just for him. He smiled fondly, he really was a very thoughtful friend.

"Thanks.." Katsuya muttered happily biting into the rice, discovering it to be his favorite filling seemed to slightly lift his appetite.

"Mm, what kind 'a pickles ya got?" he nudged Honda's shoulder, grinning .

The brunet smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." laughter clear in his voice.

"Yeah! Lemme have one!" he grabbed his own eating utensil, chop sticks, and reached for one of the pickles in question. He missed, as Honda was quick to respond by pulling them from his reach. Katsuya reached further, just to once more miss.

Yuugi and Anzu laughed softly from their seats, near Jou's desk where they had gathered when the lunch break had begun, along with Honda. Their laughs forced as they covered the worry for their taller blond friend.

Katsuya grabbed for the pickle again, irritated as Hiroto let him snatch it easily. Forcing down his annoyance with a smirk he popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "'Ummy!" he cheered while Anzu mumbled something about manners. Yuugi simply smiled goofily as Honda laughed light and humor filled over their goofy friend.

"Lemme have 'nother!" the honey eyed blond demanded once more grabbing for the brunette's lunch. Gaining only a laugh as the uni-spike haired teen yanked the box from his reach, "Mine!" Hiroto teased eating one of the pickles himself.

"Gemme!" Jounouchi laughed snatching another pickle from his friend, popping it into his mouth without another thought.

His eyes flickered across the room, his honey eyes bright with his now much happier calm. He smirked at his small victory. It was strange how his long time best friend could not even know there was something wrong with him yet know the cure to making him feel so much better. Even if it was such a small act. Amber-honey eyes catching onto something across the classroom, faltered and he lost all thoughts. Nearly choking over the food in his mouth.

Cold icy steel like eyes met with his briefly before the other teen went about his normal lunch break, pulling his laptop computer from it's case and setting down to began work.

_Kaiba!?_

**TBC…**

**A/N:**** thanks for reading, see da review button? Click it! XD **


	13. Fine lines to understand

**A/N: I think I'm keeping wit ma updates well, and I like where dis is going, **

**ahh I've improved a lot on ma writing since I started dis…**

**RnR!:3**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fluffy: I do not own Yugioh!! **

**Moku: Yeah, she also does not own the characters…**

**Fluffy: mm, and all dat jazz, so on wit da story!!**

**Honda: What's wrong with Jounouchi?!**

**Fluffy: Uh…**

**Anzu: She's running out of disclaimer ideas, enough…**

**Fluffy: Anzu-uu-u!! -glomps Anzu, whining- **

Katsuya's honey-brown eyes took the brunet in carefully surveying his every move, his every breath. Watching carefully for any sign of his feelings or thoughts for the events that had played between the teens.

_Hot, burning, scorching flesh against hot burning flesh, slim muscular bodies slick against one another with sweet salty sweat coating the teens lithe forms. Panting, moaning, soft muffled cries and indescribable sounds rip from raw throats as heaps of flesh pounds closer together repeatedly forcing both to their limits. Bodies moving without any coherent thoughts processing, without commands, primal instinct driving them with insatiable dangerous lust. Though in truth, the younger teen was pushing, forcing the other to match him to fallow, daring him to resist. A challenge he couldn't refuse, a victory he could only hope to ever achieve. _

_Pain, unbearable pain. _

_Defeat._

_Victory._

Katsuya's lips moved of their own accord, forming a shape mouthing words he wasn't fully aware he'd thought. _Seto…_

He nearly whispered the forbidden word, but held his tongue. Barely able to keep himself from reacting to the brunette's presence. His body rigid, shaking slightly but he forced himself to calm. He refused to react.

He had no reason to worry, to react, he'd done nothing wrong. He owed Kaiba nothing. He wasn't sorry, for gods sake!

He repeated this to himself repeatedly, saying it over and over would help him to believe it was true. Though the fact remained, no matter how he choose to sugar coat it, or tell himself it was alright, he'd raped Seto Kaiba. He had forced his way into him, breaching his walls and defenses breaking him in the most filthy horrible unforgiving way. He had defeated Kaiba, broken him down till he was nothing more than a heap of shaken former inhuman flesh, shattered pride littering his previous tracks.

He shook the thoughts, deciding it best to think about something other the previously molested CEO, with his friends around he really didn't to focus on thoughts that were bluntly threatening a emotional break down on his part. But he did want to talk with him, he needed to. His lack of wording and knowing exactly or even vaguely what he wanted to say didn't cripple his sure need to communicate with brunet on what _it _was between them.

Not that there really was an 'it', but there was a _something_ an event that had played out between them and it did involve them both. Rather either teen wished to believe anything had happened or not. It had.

_**--Flashback--**_

_The blond answered by tugging the other's pants and boxers down his his slim hips, his movements rushed and quick. With on final quick tug they came off the chestnut haired teen's long legs. Jou gave a quick victorious smirk before tossing the now useless clothing aside, then once more pressed close to the other._

_The blue eyed teen answered with another soft whimper._

_Katsuya crushed his hot lips against the other's, roughly. His tongue danced over the other's warm slightly swollen lips, tasting the exotic flavor of the older male a second time. The kiss was quick, hard, almost painful but still hot and passionate._

_Effectively knocking all coherent thoughts from the CEO's mind._

_Pulling from the older teen, Jou gently stroked his cheek with his finger tips. His chocolaty gaze soft. Seto responded with a quiet sound deep within his throat, a half whimper half moan. His head rolling back as the soft sound escaped his seemingly unguarded lips. Slowly sapphire eyes opened, wide with confusion and wonder as they stared into deep honey eyes._

_Jou slipped two fingers into his his own mouth, quickly coating them in his saliva before giving the brunet one final glance. He slid one of the saliva coated fingering into the tight entrance of the other._

_He hissed at the sudden sensations, slightly painful, and gripped handfuls of his own chestnut colored hair. His sapphire eyes snapped shut._

_Making quick work of preparing the older teen, the blond pressed the finger in deeply several times before adding the second. The other teen gave a quick hiss as pain erupted through his body, shaking slightly as a few more soft whimpers escaped his lips._

"Jounouchi!" a sudden voice broke through all thoughts, far too loud for anything good to fallow. It was then the blond realized his trance-like state, large studious honey-amber eyes staring openly diligent at the brunet who plagued his thoughts.

"No, I don't care!" he snapped, shaking his head softly.

"Huh? What'd ya…?" Hiroto muttered, taking a second to collect the information before suddenly growing alarmed, "Jounouchi, are you okay?!"

"Hm…" the blond shook his head, taking a second to recover. "I-er, nothing-it's nothing I just uh.." he paused looking to each of his friends with large panic struck eyes. "I uh-um-I gotta go!" he nearly yelled, leaping from his seat in a quick clumsy motion.

"Jounouchi?!" Honda called after the blond, confused.

Anzu and Yuugi's faces grew serious as worry clouded their features. One glance at the two friends faces and Honda knew there was something seriously wrong with his friend, or friends? He offered the two a venom-filled glare, his voice low and deadly "Yuugi…"

_**xxXxxXxxXxx**_

Grasping the doorframe tightly as he swung his body into a semi-circle, Katsuya threw himself from the classroom, collapsing against the lockers. Sliding along the height of the lockers he leaned against, he dropped heavily to the ground. Half growling half sighing , he was still unsure if this was really a victory. It was really feeling less and less like one.

His hands clasped over his face, exhausted, he groaned suddenly feeling more than slightly sick. Apparently guilt didn't care if he was innocent. He laughed a short quiet bitter laugh, filled with so much more emotion than even he was willing to admit to.

_Damn, Kaiba's suppose to be tha' emotionally crippled one…_he bit bitterly to himself.

He shook himself, why was he punishing himself like this? Why was he made to suffer? He only took the extreme actions because of Kaiba, he had been the one to constantly torture him, berating him at every given chance. It was his fault, he'd deserved it, it was only natural he got punished for what he had done for so long. Humiliate him like he had done for so long.

Prove to the arrogant obnoxious CEO who was the stronger, and to himself, he had finally defeated that damned Kaiba Seto and he was _not_ sorry!

He offered the empty hallway a small bitter halfhearted smirk, but it looked more like a disgusted grimace. Even he felt the changes, mostly in himself, slightly unnerving. _I screwed up…_he admitted, though only to himself. He refused to go any further and admit his mistake to Kaiba, he did deserve it. He was set and nothing would change his mind on the matter.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, playing with the idea that maybe his father and mother had been right about him. His head fell to meet with his arms now crossed over he bent legs. Maybe he was all the cruel things they had said. Maybe he was the one deserving of a punishment.

He heard soft footsteps beside him, coming from the classroom he'd ran from but moments ago. Quieted thudding of hard rubber soles meeting with hard floors of the school. He didn't bother looking up to meet the disappointed faces of his friends, who undoubtedly fallowed after him.

There was another soft thudding sound as they neared, fabric hissing quietly as it glided over itself as it's owner moved closer to the blonde's position on the floor. Soft movement next to him mere inches and he knew they had choose sit next to him, on the floor.

He loved his friends.

"Maybe I screwed up, but…" he paused forcing himself to continue without actually knowing what he was admitting to. They'd hate him. "..I'm not sorry." he finished with an air of finality. Strangely he felt worst for admitting this, but the burden did seem to lighten.

It was silent, seconds ticking by in a strange slow motion. Katsuya felt a strange ironic sense tugging at the corners of his mind, something was, off. His head lifted from it's hidden position, ready to survey his surroundings.

Steel icy orbs clouded his vision as his large inhuman panic stuck honey-chocolate eyes collided with them. His breath hitched, and for a second he forgot breathing was necessary for him to continue living. But at the moment living was the last thing he wanted.

_Kaiba!?_ His mind scream, panic rising to dangerous levels.

**TBC…**

**A/N:**** Heh, seen dat comin' ne?**

**Well dats it 4 dis CH, I'm starting up 2 more stories(also Seto X Jou) though it will be a while before their posted…**

**Thanks 4 reading, and thanks everyone who's reviewed so far, keep 'em comin':3**


	14. Admitting your mistakes

**A/N: I think you'd call this another 'bridge' chapter, oh well pls enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fluffy: I own Yugioh -sarcasm- those who thinks that's possible?**

**Anzu: Sleepy?**

**Fluffy: mm -nods- those who thinks its possible for me to own Yugioh and the world not be in total chaos -looks around for loud earth destroying explosions- then you, my friend, are worst off than me!! -mutters- and Jou-kun and Kaiba-sama..**

**Anzu: Yeah, so Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or anything related to it…**

**Honda: About Jounouchi…**

**Fluffy: Oh!! You are his friend I suppose…**

**Honda: yeah..**

**Fluffy: He thinks he raped Kaiba-sama, even though technically he didn't, Kaiba-sama didn't really TRY to stop him, ne?**

**Honda, Anzu, Yuugi, Moku, and other random characters that no one knew was there: -staring- …**

**Last time: **"Maybe I screwed up, but…" he paused forcing himself to continue without actually knowing what he was admitting to. They'd hate him. "..I'm not sorry." he finished with an air of finality. Strangely he felt worst for admitting this, but the burden did seem to lighten.

It was silent, seconds ticking by in a strange slow motion. Katsuya felt a strange ironic sense tugging at the corners of his mind, something was, off. His head lifted from it's hidden position, ready to survey his surroundings.

Steel icy orbs clouded his vision as his large inhuman panic stuck honey-chocolate eyes collided with them. His breath hitched, and for a second he forgot breathing was necessary for him to continue living. But at the moment living was the last thing he wanted.

_Kaiba!?_ His mind scream, panic rising to dangerous levels.

* * *

Katsuya opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, he forced it shut again. His golden-honey eyes wide with panic. He attempted to force a calm expression to his features, his body refusing to obey his commands.

His lips parted, slowly again, as if to speak- still resulting in no sound. He was too panic struck to be frustrated. His mouth opened and closed a few more times still attempting to make sense of things. His mind still refusing to register details, simple facts, minor abilities feeing in horror of the strange occurrences. His mind simultaneously replayed small scenes refusing to put them together where they would once more be lucid details.

His vision grew mosaic, threatening to fade and leave him blind and vulnerable to his surroundings, then cleared simply to once more blur and leave the boy more panic struck.

"_Maybe I screwed up, but-I'm not sorry." _recalling his own words, Katsuya's eyes widened as his mouth fell open with disbelief. He jumped, his hands slamming against the cold hard floor as his arms nearly gave under the weight they held. He turned facing the brunet fully, sliding further from center of all his pain, Kaiba, his hands and feet made a scrambled attempt of pushing his body as far from the older male as possible. He grunted, his arms giving as he fell back onto the hard floor, only his elbows supporting him.

Kaiba merely watched the shorter male's futile attempts of an escape through narrowed cobalt eyes, he faced forward without turning his head toward the blond male. His breathing remained level, while his face held his normal cold impassive expression.

After all the events that had played out between the two, Jounouchi was sure there'd be a reaction, a large powerful well-rounded explosion. Well maybe not, this was Kaiba, but at least he expected something of a reaction. Depression, sadness, anger, to be completely ignored-that one he expected more than the other's, though he admitted it would have greatly irked him to be ignored after such a thing-or some recognition of his defeat. Something.

He needed something.

That thought nearly struck him as funny, he needed to know he had hurt or somehow effected the older brunet. He needed to know.

Those thoughts faded quickly as his mind drifted to a much more present thought. He wasn't being beat to the ground, no sign of a murder attempt in the hunting sapphire eyes.

His sudden shock at noticing the brunet didn't intend on suddenly jumping and strangling him as the moment, slowly evaporated. He relaxed slightly, tense muscles easing to a more calmed state. He shifted further from the blue-eyed CEO, still well aware of what relaxing completely around the what should be extremely pissed off teen could lead to, an early-very painful, death.

He eyed the older teen warily, his dark honey eyes wide with both curiosity and concern. His face held strong emotion, regardless to any attempts to control them. An awkward, growing uncomfortable silence drug on, refusing them both of any ease. Not that either of them really wanted to break the seemingly unending silence.

_Okay, time to think logically; what lead to this: We fought, like always-he made me look stupid, like alway-_ he nearly growled mentally shaking the thought from his head. _Alright, he pissed me off and I got even by…well that day after school, at da lockers…maybe, maybe…_

He paused in his musings, _maybe…I went a bit over board…and now…_

He didn't know what was happening, was he to admit he was wrong and beg Kaiba for forgiveness? No, he couldn't be expected to do that. No, he wouldn't do that! Rather he'd over reacted, or owed the arrogant CEO an apology he didn't care he had only been seeking revenge. He deserved what he got.

".. 'Screwed up..' hn?" a low deep voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to jump almost violently.

His widened startled eyes, previously unseeingly studying the school's hard-possibly some kind of marble but Jou didn't know things like that-tiled floor, released their studious gaze on the floor to meet the owner of the low quiet voice. He blinked, confused, he tilted his head to the side not sure what the older male had said or meant. He didn't trust himself with speech at the moment.

Kaiba released a quiet soft sigh, turning his intense sapphire gaze to the lockers across the wide hall. He didn't know what was next, confused, mixed emotions freely dancing in his chest barely held from his features. He'd been struggling constantly to keep them concealed deep within himself, ever since the little after school scene with the Mutt.

So much confusion, so many questions circling him, taunting him with his lack of knowledge on the matter. It frustrated him, it had only been a full day since the little event-that he was still refusing to call any thing other than 'the events with the Mutt after school'-but it seemed like he'd been in this state of pure chaotic confusion for some time now. A life time maybe, years. Too long, it was driving him mad.

He needed answers, and he planned to get them one way or another.

Though he already had his resolve, he had figured that out before his return to the living, before coming back to this forsaken school. Pure hell.

Before he planned to break Jounouchi, gaining his revenge on the disrespectful mongrel, he needed answers! First things first, as the popular cliché goes. First answers, what's, why's, how's and so on then revenge!

He pressed down the smirk that threatened to over take his features, settling for a small quirk of his lips. Then turned his narrowed, dead serious cobalt eyes to the blond that sat beside him-worrying expression firmly in place. "We need to talk.." he stated firmly, a fleeting though of calling him the adored nick name, 'Mutt'.

**TBC…**

**A/N: On time!! Yay! Short, kinda, I know…**

**I'll try to make da next ch longer!!**

**Review please!:3**


	15. Introspection

**A/N:**** Late, late-I know and I'm very sorry to everyone!! Writers block, busy week, lots more excuses but I focused on getting more in da detail-hopefully I did a good job…I'm exhausted!! Whaa TT-TT oh but in good news I got a puppy!! He's so cute!!**

**Well thanks 4 the support everyone!! R n R pls!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Honda: Ahem, last time u really scared everyone -looks pointedly at Fluffy- so maybe u should sit this 1 out…**

**Fluffy: -ignores- I do not own Yugioh!!**

**Honda: Fluffy…**

**Anzu: Well Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters, so…**

**Fluffy: NO SUING!!**

**Yuugi: they wouldn't…**

**Honda: So where's Kaiba takin my buddy?**

**Fluffy: -swats Honda in the head- Yep yep!!**

_**Last time:**__He pressed down the smirk that threatened to over take his features, settling for a small quirk of his lips. Then turned his narrowed, dead serious cobalt eyes to the blond that sat beside him-worrying expression firmly in place. "We need to talk.." he stated firmly, a fleeting though of calling him the adored nick name, 'Mutt'._

* * *

Katsuya's first reaction was simply to stare at the brunet, unmoving, his large honey-gold eyes taking in the other's frame and facial expression-or what expression it was lacking. He felt slightly numb, what did Kaiba want, what could he have planned? It was Kaiba-the manipulative son of a bitch after all, he had to be up to something. Not just a simple, nonchalant chat.

The older teens haunting sapphire eyes watched the younger's large round honey orbs in return, leaving a dramatic pause after his statement, obviously wanting nothing more than to leave the boy wondering what was next.

"_We need to talk…"_

It had been such a simple obvious statement, Jou was well aware they needed to talk, but was 'talking' the only thing Kaiba wanted?

He decided against furthering the thought, he'd be sure to keep an eye on the possible soon to be murder attempting CEO. Vaguely wondering if his thoughts were openly displayed on his face for the other to read, Jou turned his attention back to said teen clearing as many emotions from his face as he could. Though, he continued breathing in shallow heavy gulps, his bottom lip quivered slightly as he forced himself not to collapse completely. His body shook slightly, his arms once more threatening to buckle.

Seto answered the younger teens half worried half suspicious scrutiny with his on firm stoic stare, never wavering, before suddenly standing to his full height in one swift motion. Giving Jounouchi a final glance he turned on his heel, heading down the schools hallways. Leaving a confused, rapidly blinking, blond in his wake.

"Ka..?" he started, not even sure if that counted as clear comprehensible speech or incoherent whimpering. Deciding to keep quiet, he stood numbly, nearly falling back onto the cold hard floors.

_Cold, Hard…_ clear lucid thoughts interrupted his fog filled mind. Thoughts of the cold heartless brunet that refused to react-refused to acknowledge him, thought on how to make the cold CEO _hard_, pant, beg, ways to force him into a reaction.

_The blonde's gold-bronze eyes shimmered intensely displaying his uncovered heat. His body shook almost painfully, gold-blond locks messily matted to his forehead with salty sweat coating his softly tanned skin. A large grin plastered itself across his features despite his disheveled appearance and heavy breathing. _

_He leaned closer to the body he'd roughly captured and pressed against the cold hard wall, forcing the cool surface to bite almost painfully into the other's chest. A soft moan escaped the brunette's lips as his dark shirt was ripped off his arms, shoulders and head. Quickly discarding the no longer needed fabric, Jou pressed his body closer to the taller teens. _

_His hips pushed against the other's backside, grinding roughly, his lips attacking his long slender neck. Bruising sloppy kisses, his tongue lapped over the sensitive flesh making the blue eyed teen shudder. His teeth dug harshly into his soft silky flesh, nearly breaking the skin, he noticed but refused to subdue his harsh treatment._

_His large hands, skimming over soft skin stretched tightly over taunt muscles of the older male, made quick work of unbuttoning and zipping his concealing pants. After slipping his hand beneath the thick material, combined weight of his boxers and annoyingly thick pants, he grasped Kaiba's member. Squeezing it painfully hard he paused then began stroking the hardening cock gently, intensifying the others suffering. _

_Noticing his now fully aroused cock, Jou released the begging member and tugged Kaiba's pants down his slim hips. He shoved him harshly into the cold wall he was pressed against positioning himself for entrance…_

"Ahem…" the sound of someone, abruptly, clearing their throat interrupted his growingly explicit fantasy. He gasped, attempting to regain his breath, sweat thickly coating his tanned skin causing blond messy locks so matt themselves to his forehead. His body shook violently, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He'd gotten so worked up over his daydream, so vivid…

Shaking the lingering thoughts, vaguely noting a growing irritation where his pants had suddenly grown very tight, he looked to where the sound had emerged from.

Icy narrowed cobalt eyes greeted him. The taller teen stood towering above the other, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Seto's mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown, while his hauntingly studious sapphire eyes threatened to burn the blond to mere ashes.

He gave the boy a suspicious scowl, studying him carefully, noting once more the state the short teen now presented him in. Breathing heavily, sweat clad his slim frame, his face heated almost unbearably.

As if just realizing what exactly Katsuya had been thinking of and to why he appeared abnormally disoriented, Seto turned once more on his heel, sharply. Mentally shaking his head, he forced down a heated blush as his mind attempted to join Jounouchi's. Wherever it was…

Kaiba didn't bother with another glance as he began a calm quick paced walk back down the hall, he gave the blond no further inclination of to where he was going. Leaving the blond to gather himself.

Jou watched Seto's retreating form a bit longer before breathing deeply to try and calm himself. He released a small huff of annoyance and shakily stood. Bracing his weight against the lockers behind him, he griped at their cold hardness tightly. Finally releasing them he slowly followed after the older teen.

Anger swirled dangerously within the blonde's chest, burrowing itself deeply within his frame. Though he'd thought he'd gotten his revenge, and was over this petty anger. This feeling of inferiority, the feeling he was small and meaningless, the feeling Kaiba was of so much importance while he was left to mean nearly nothing to everyone. While he was left alone, well perhaps alone was stretching it. He did have his friends, his father, regardless of those facts he still felt something was missing. Something important.

Something Kaiba had that he didn't.

Kaiba's lack of reaction, rekindled the anger he'd felt the day he'd been humiliated for what he'd hoped was his final time, the day when he'd non-officially raped Seto. Kaiba had something, something, something he couldn't give a name or face, but something he wanted-he needed none the less. He planned to take that something!

He attempted to shake the thoughts, unsuccessfully, how did he plan to get whatever it was Kaiba possessed that he wanted? How?

Was he simply to repeat the events of that day after school, was he to once more 'rape' Seto?

If he did, not to say he would or was even really considering it, but _if_ he did then what would it accomplish? What would he gain? Kaiba's defeat, again? But then he would simply have no reaction, just like before, Pointless…

He growled low, deep within his chest. He needed to think of something to get rid of this desire-this sheer need to pulverize Kaiba, the need to see Kaiba once more broken and defeated.

_Kaiba answered the younger teens abuse with a soft pain filled whimper, his shattered body curled on the ice like floor. He shivered, with both-possibly-fear and pain. He didn't bother moving any further, only mandatory convolutions of his seemingly frail body. His body ached, unbearably, he felt he'd pass out._

_The younger teen towered above him, taking a few seconds to admire Seto's cowering form before leaning back down close to the other teen. He grasped the shaken brunette's wrists tightly in an iron like grip, possibly leaving long term bruises on the pale cinnamon skin. He didn't heed the whining of the older, instead flipping him over so his chest, stomach, and entire front of his torso was pressed coldly to the hard unforgiving ground. _

_Sliding to his own knees so he was closer to his new toy, Jounouchi offered a sinister smirk as he straddled Seto's backside. Pulling both legs over his ass and letting them rest on either side, as he settled himself on the blue eyed teen. He released his slender bruised wrists and leaned closer, digging his fingertips into the back of the other. He dug them sharply into his spine, slowly sliding over the abused skin as he roughly kneaded the taunt muscles he found. If Kaiba didn't know better he would have thought that Katsuya actually was attempting to let him enjoy the experience. But Seto did know better, he was being teased._

_The brunet moaned loudly as his fingers continued dancing over his frail skin. His hot arousal made itself known not even seconds later, as it pressed painfully against the cold ground, rubbing against its icy surface. His moans turned into a more painful groan as his body was pressed closer to the cold surface. _

_Jou smirked, not only was Kaiba being aroused by these games but he seemed to be enjoying them. With this thought the blond decided to further his torturing. Lifting himself from the taller male he slid his hands along Kaiba's back until they met with his backside, there he massaged the tense muscles. Smiling, he pulled apart the muscles so his entrance was uncovered…_

Katsuya nearly walked into the large metal doors as Kaiba let them swing back close after passing through them, without further thought of Jou.

Jounouchi's face had once more grown crimson with his thoughts of the other male, sweat beaded heavily down his spine sending a cold shiver through the boy's body. His breathing heavy and shallow, threatening to suffocate him. His body shook. Finally with a growl the blond yanked a heavy door back open. Muttering curses as he continued following the still-very-arrogant CEO.

Within seconds they both stood before Kaiba's awaiting limo. Giving Seto a slightly alarmed look, Jounouchi asked in a quiet almost inaudible voice "K-Kaiba, where you takin me…?"

Kaiba answered the boy's worried serious tone by turning back toward him, an elegant eyebrow lifted in a more challenging way, as if tempting Katsuya into doing something. Though the blond wasn't sure what, puzzled he opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him. But was quickly cut off as strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim torso, hoisting him into the air easily. Not giving him the chance to scream or protest he was shoved, roughly, into the long sleek limo.

He heavily fell onto, what felt like, velvet, halfway laying on the soft seat. Groaning he rolled over, ignoring or just not noticing his awkward unceremonious position with his leg swung over one of the seats backs while the other was bent with the foot pressed against the seat he was seated on. His head nearly bumped the floorboard, his arms had immediately swung to catch him, making it seem more awkward. Half angry half curious he turned his attention to the door he'd been thrown through, after the shock of what had happen wore off.

Kaiba quickly climbed in after the clumsy blond pup, and slammed the door shut. Not bothering with speaking to either of the occupants, the driver or his 'guest'. The limo came to life under them before Jou even fully registered much anything other than he was in Kaiba's limo and that meant…

"Shit!" Katsuya quiet muttering was drowned out by the soft purr of the limo as it pulled from the lot.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Well getting further into da story, only got a bit more I think, then again so much…**

**Well thanks, pls review!!:3**

**Sorry if this ch seems to be, lacking, it does to me but I'unno I like it but I don't…**

**Confusing O.o**


	16. What talk?

**A/N: Finally, I'm back wit ch 16 -phew- writer's block n all kept me from posting sooner, srry…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jou: Ah!! Thank god we're finally back-da wait was ridicules!!**

**Seto: It was…**

**Fluffy: Sorry!! Writer's block!! -whaa-**

**Moku: It's understandable, don't worry so much-like you've been told -shakes head-**

**Fluffy: Right!! I jus-HEY Jou-kun n Kaiba-sama your not suppose to be here, disclaimer!! O.o**

**Seto: You wrote us here…**

**Jou: 'Wrote us' sounds kinda funny don't it?**

**Seto: Well…**

**Jou: 'Wrote us'…**

**Moku: Fluffy doesn't own Yugioh or the characters…**

**Fluffy: yeah you know the drill…**

**Jou: 'Wrote us' -laughing- kinda fun-hey um why da clear difference in '-kun' n 'sama'??**

**Fluffy: Hn??**

**Jou: You said 'Jou-kun' n 'Kaiba-sama'!**

**Fluffy n Moku: -sigh-**

**Seto: He's just now noticing that?**

**Fluffy n Moku: -sigh-**

**Jou n Seto: -arguing in the background about names and honorifics-**

_**Last time: **__Kaiba quickly climbed in after the clumsy blond pup, and slammed the door shut. Not bothering with speaking to either of the occupants, the driver or his 'guest'. The limo came to life under them before Jou even fully registered much anything other than he was in Kaiba's limo and that meant…_

"_Shit!" Katsuya's quiet muttering was drowned out by the soft purr of the limo as it pulled from the lot._

* * *

A small smirk toyed at Seto's lips as the blond that still occupied the floorboard of the spacious limo groaned noisily crawling from his uncomfortable position. He glared heatedly at the brunet after finally righting himself on the plush seat, shaking the crimson embarrassment from his cheeks. Jou's gaze dropped, his breathing slowing as he attempted to control his anger.

_Nn, damn it!_ Katsuya growled to himself, his eyes darkening intently on the floorboard of the limo.

"Jounouchi…" Kaiba started, his voice trailing off quietly.

_No…_ the blonde's jaw clenched shut.

"What, exactly, did you plan to accomplish…?"

_No, damn it!!_ Although Jounouchi knew that talking was the whole reason they had come on this little drive, that didn't mean he wanted to talk to the bastard. He wasn't _ready_, how was he to explain himself when he didn't even understand it in the least?

"Jounouchi…" his voice was cold.

_No! Damn it I said shut up!!_

Kaiba remained silent while he waited for the younger teens answer. His icy eyes trailed to the window, the busy city scenes blurred as the limo pasted them in continuous trail to whatever destination Kaiba had planned. Grays, blacks, greens, whites, blues and others-some identifiable some not, colors and scenes trailed by in horizontal lines, mosaic splatters.

"I, nn…" Jou started, he didn't want to answer he just- well he didn't even know. He was growing more and more confused as the seconds passed. He wanted-no-he wanted…

He shook his head, he needed to clear his thoughts, get himself in order again-in control again. Well as much in control as Jounouchi ever was, which wasn't too much. He had never been the calm, orderly focused type, the kind of person to think things through before acting. That was Kaiba, orderly, uptight, cold, cruel, emotionless, heartless, reaction-less…

He decided to cut himself off there, noting his anger once more flaring to life.

"I.." he gave it another attempt, but a large lump had formed itself in his throat preventing any further attempts until he cleared his mind. _I did that because, because, you left me no other choice…_

"I-I, dunno…" he muttered, his hot honey eyes threatened to burn the carpet beneath his feet while his fingers curled into nervous fists. He clenched his fingers over the material of his pants tightly, releasing them when noticed he'd been fidgeting nervously and that Seto had surely noticed already. Though he wasn't sure if this fidgeting was due to anger or possible eagerness.

He was angry, he was also very anxious of to what was to come, but he was also eager and wanting to know what Kaiba had planed and what his own response would be. All parts of his being was pulling him in so many directions it threatened to tare apart his very body, eating away at his sole-

He shook his head, _a little over dramatic there Katsuya…_

"Hn.." Seto grunted softly, as if contemplating Jounouchi's words, carefully. Then turning his gaze back to the blond "You, don't, know?" he asked his voice quiet and level. His face hid any emotions, though by Seto's words Jou knew he was obviously pissed.

Seto lifted a hand to his forehead, attempting to cool his heating temper. "You don't know.." he repeated in a softer tone, still managing to degrade the Pup none-the less.

"I don't," the younger teen turned fully to the other, ready to defend himself-how was he suppose to know or understand a damn thing with this guy? All cold, hard, and reaction-less, he should have responded when Jou had took those extreme actions, he should have reacted. It was his fault Jounouchi had resorted to such tactics, it was Kaiba's fault. Kaiba was the one who always insulted him, called him a mutt a lap dog, put him down at every given chance.

"It's your.." tears threatened to escape his honey orbs, "..fault." but he shoved them back as anger, fear, pain, and sadness enveloped his senses.

"Think before you act, stupid-worthless-Mutt!" Kaiba nearly spat, ignoring the other's words, his eyes keeping to the window-purposely avoiding the others. Jounouchi responded by growling low and deep in his throat as if he were a wild animal preparing to pounce and rip him apart. Emotions dancing freely over his face, as Seto's last words registered and his last attempt to control his anger dissipated. His hot honey orbs grew to scorching levels as anger managed to surpass all other emotions and leave pure fury in its wake.

"You_ fucked_ yourself!" in all other situations, Katsuya would have at least attempted to hold his tongue, though he often 'threw caution to the wind' and acted before thinking, he was a relatively sympathetic guy. Well least he deemed himself as, regardless to what others believed.

Katsuya's hands fisted themselves into Kaiba's shirt, tugging roughly at the soft material, "You fucked yourself, Kaiba!!" he yelled into the other's face, his voice shaking with his fury. "You did! It was you, it's your fault!! You!! You did it, not me!! I didn't do nothin'! Damn it!! Damn it! It's not my fault!!" his body shook as his grip on the taller teens shirt tightened.

The mechanical beast beneath them hummed continuously, though neither teen took notice of it as Katsuya grasped the brunet tightly, breathing with heavy uneven huffs-Kaiba held the younger teen's glare with his normal stoic impassive expression.

"Damn it don't do that! Don't _fuckin'_ do that!" Jounouchi hissed into Kaiba's face, his darkening honey eyes flaring hot with his anger. The brunette's lips parted to question 'what' exactly did he not want him to do.

"Fuck it!" the blond cut in, "Don't fuckin' do it! Jus' stop!! Damn it!" he ground out, lowering his head before shaking it roughly. His mind was beginning to once more fog over, leaving the boy blind to his own actions and words.

"I said stop.." he muttered, though he didn't seem to even be hearing himself.

"Jou-nouchi?" the taller teen questioned, a slight frown marred his features.

"Nph.." Katsuya answered by whimpering softly, his face now hid behind the long blond locks of his bangs. He shook his head slightly, still griping tightly at the older males shirt.

Griping Katsuya's shoulders with long slim fingered hands, Kaiba pushed him a few inches from his own body. "Mutt?" he hissed in a low deadly voice, his fingers digging into his thin muscular shoulders. After waiting a few seconds for an answer the blue eyed teen shook him gently. Deciding violent methods wouldn't give him his desired result, or even close-in his opinion.

As if reading into something the CEO hadn't said but simply thought-or not-the blond duelist lifted his head to shortly meet with the older's questioning gaze.

"Damn it!" Katsuya breathed heavily into the other's face as he pulled himself closer, his breath hot and wet on the Seto's lips. The brunette's breathing hitching as he refused to intake anymore of the blonde's sweet heated sent, forcing himself to stop breathing all together. He bit his lower lip, stifling a moan.

Deep sapphire eyes watched Katsuya suspiciously, surprise, curiosity, nervousness, and possible fear-so Jounouchi wished-forced his eyes to widen without his consent. "J-ounouchi?"

"Hnn…" Katsuya muttered incoherently as he pushed himself closer, his lips softly brushing over Kaiba's. His moist hot tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh of the other's lips, tasting and teasing them. "What," Seto interrupted, though was ignored as Jounouchi moved against him and nipped gently at his soft lips. "do," his voice grew quieter. "you," now barely audible, even to himself. "plan," he ignored the hot breath seeping into his parted lips. "to-hah," he nearly whimpered as the younger teen pulled himself halfway into his lap, his hips rocking as he teased the older male. "a-accomplish!?" Seto hissed low.

"Fuck you…" Jou whispered hotly into the CEO of Kaiba corp.'s ear once more rocking their hips together. He nibbled at Kaiba's ear, gently, lapping his tongue over the sensitive shell. Moaning sensually into his ear he smirked. Leaving Kaiba lost, confused and dazed, wondering what exactly was next.

What had he planned?

What was he going to do? He couldn't remember, all coherent thoughts had been forced from his head. The blond had made sure of that! The seat pressed firmly against his back as he pushed himself into it in an attempt to gain some distance from the obviously one tracked minded teen-Jounouchi only had one thing in mind.

_Fuck._

Kaiba's eyes widened further-if that was humanly possible, he spoke up again. "Jounouchi?" The only word that would escape his lips. His hands grasping almost desperately at his school uniform jacket, fingers curling around the hot material.

"Shh…" Jou hissed, tugging aside the irritating uniform jacket before unbuttoning the first few buttons of Seto's shirt. He pressed their bodies closer as his hot lips captured Seto's softly. Gently pressing themselves against his, nibbling at his bottom lip before suddenly shoving themselves fully onto the brunette's. With almost bruising force, causing Kaiba to groan out loud, obviously covering the loud sound was impossible at the moment. So he let it escape.

Kaiba's hands, on instinct-or at least that was the reason he would take to his grave-came to intertwine themselves within Jounouchi's soft gold locks. He tugged roughly, pressing their lips and bodies closer, as he shut off any breathing distance that had remained between the two.

"Kwaiba!" Katsuya growled out against his lips, thrusting his hips shakily against Seto's.

_Jounouchi! _Realization hit him hard, he'd had a small breach in his long term sculpted façade. Something he would deny upon questioning-naturally. Pressing his hands firmly to Jou chest he shoved the younger male back-though the space between the two was inhumanly narrow and he thought for a brief moment it wasn't humanly possible to get anything between them-even something as small as a hand. Remembrance that he had also helped in bringing them so close, he mentally shook the thought. The space separating their bodies had increased slightly-but not enough for Seto's taste. He gave the blond another shove, thoroughly annoyed when he still hadn't managed to separate their lips.

Katsuya's hands tightened coming to wind themselves in his silky chestnut hair. Tangling tightly as he yanked their bodies closer in a attempt to continue the kiss. But Kaiba wouldn't have it. Shoving the blond roughly he growled low and deep in his throat. "Jou-nou-chi!"

"Damn it Kaiba, shut da hell up!" he hissed in response, fisting his hands roughly in Seto's hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaiba thundered, his anger fully unsheathed.

"_Wrong _with _me_?!"

"Yes, what's wrong with _you_?!" Kaiba struggled to keep his voice level, but he only half managed.

"What's wrong with you?! Your not even human! So what da _fucks_ wrong with _you_!?"

"Jounouchi…"

"No, damn it!"

"No?"

"No!"

"No what, idiot?" the brunette's voice was low, dangerous.

"Just 'no'! No, no, no, _no_!! Get it through your thick skull, Moneybags!"

"_No_?" he pressed forcefully.

"Shut up!"

"We came here to 'talk'…" Kaiba reminded him.

"I don't fuckin' care, I jus'-" Jou mutter his voice dropping off completely.

"Just?" Kaiba urged.

"Nothin'!!"

"Jounouchi?"

"No!"

"Damn it!"

"Kai-muh?" Jounouchi started before bursting into fits of laughter. Powerful tremors of laughter erupted through his body as he fell backward onto the open space on the limo seat beside the now puzzled CEO.

"Your-you-you-" he attempted but once more was completely cut off by laughter.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Done, but it'll be a while before I can post more. My pace has jus suddenly slowed, busy-finally managing to get somewhere wit my mangas too-posted some -YAY- nun much, but it is somethingXD**

**Well see ya next time, thnx 4 reading pls leave me review as well:3**

**-Later-**


	17. Not understanding, WHY?

**A/N: Hey, heh updates are slow, I kno n srry bout dat but I'm not quitting or anything. Dis fic won't be abandoned! Promise! So pls bare wit me to da end**

**-Thnx n enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fluffy: Hello, I Fluffy admit I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!! There…**

**Moku: Nice…**

**Fluffy: Thnx, I also do not own any of da characters, not Kaiba-sama and not Jounouchi-sama…**

**Moku: He's not here…**

**Fluffy: Jou-kun then!! Sounds cuter…**

**Moku: Oh, kay?**

**Fluffy: btw, I now own Moki-kun…**

**Moku: U just said u didn't, and how?**

**Fluffy: u've been kidnapped -grabs Moku n runs-**

* * *

**Last time: **"Damn it!"

"Kai-muh?" Jounouchi started before bursting into fits of laughter. Powerful tremors of laughter erupted through his body as he fell backward onto the open space on the limo seat beside the now puzzled CEO.

"Your-you-you-" he attempted but once more was completely cut off by laughter.

* * *

"Do I want to know, Mutt?" Kaiba finally questioned when Katsuya's laughter had died down enough so his question could be heard. Though the blond, at first didn't seem to have heard- or been listening anyways. The brunet sighed heavily after a few more seconds of waiting, clearly frustrated with this turn of events.

"Mutt.." he started again, voice once more low and deadly.

"No." Jou looked up, his laughter now quieted chuckles, grinning wildly.

"You don't wanna know!" he chuckled low in his chest again. A feral look suddenly accompanying his grin. Truth be told, Katsuya honesty wasn't sure why he'd suddenly burst into the fits of laughter. Maybe with everything that had happened with them so far he'd finally cracked? Though in that second, when they had been so locked in the heated argument, for reasons unknown by Jounouchi but he'd actually thought-for a second Kaiba seemed-cute. That confused him, though he wasn't too surprised-then again maybe he was.

While they had been ready to rip each other into shreds he had thought such a silly pointless thought.

Why?

"_No what, idiot?" the brunette's voice was low, dangerous._

"_Just 'no'! No, no, no, no!! Get it through your thick skull, Moneybags!"_

"_No?" he pressed forcefully._

"_Shut up!"_

"_We came here to 'talk'…" Kaiba reminded him._

"_I don't fuckin' care, I jus'-" Jou mutter his voice dropping off completely._

"_Just?" Kaiba urged._

"_Nothin'!!"_

"_Jounouchi?"_

"_No!"_

"_Damn it!" _

Shaking those thoughts Jounouchi continued his plan.

Within the next few seconds Jounouchi had grabbed Kaiba - once again - and twisted their positions so Kaiba halfway laid on the limo's door and softy cushioned seat while Jou sat crouched over the stunned brunet. A small whimper escaping Kaiba's parted lips. He struggled to regain both his breathing and coherent train of thought.

Think. He nearly hissed the word aloud.

His mind now thoroughly clouded with confusion. Long slim fingers curling into the fabric that coated the blonde's muscular arms, clenching tightly as he struggled to control his thoughts- or what lacking there was. The sudden primal instinct to grab the disobedient Mutt and do things that even stained the great Kaiba Seto's elegant cheeks crimson. He held himself perfectly still, forcing the trembling in his body to cease as well as the sudden shivers that erupted through his body.

Shaken icy sapphire met with alarmingly intense molting golden brown. "Kai-ba.." Jou breathed deeply, his lips ghosting over the other's as they were bathed in his hot wet breath.

Kaiba didn't trust himself to respond so he silently clenched his teeth and fist, hoping both for the blond to stop and forget what he was thinking as well as continue and finally finish what he'd started. Though, something deep inside him, warned, whispered silently of what was to come.

Red lights flashed, danger.

He ignored it, the voices, the warnings, he had made up his mind hadn't he? He was going to get his revenge, he was going to teach the sorry Mutt a lesson he won't soon forget. That was the plan, no time for red lights - no stopping now.

"Mutt!" his voice roared loudly in the limo's confines, silently both were briefly thankful for the privacy of the limo. Though that thought didn't last.

Seto leaned forward, unintentionally- as far as Jounouchi knew. Regardless, it didn't slow the blond duelist down. Katsuya grabbed roughly at Kaiba's wrists, both hands forming like shackles tight around the soft slim limbs. Warm soft flesh met with cold hard glass, as Seto's hands were pressed harshly to the window.

"Kaiba!" Jou hissed out.

Katsuya tackled Seto's lips with almost painful force, knocking the older teens head back onto the door which it had rested . His fingertips dug into Kaiba's wrists, the sensitive area, where blood flowed just below the surface. A vital area. Kaiba could feel blunt finger nails digging into his soft un-marred skin. Cutting deeper, threatening to break the skin, yet holding back enough not to. His pulse throbbed painfully, his heart pounding noisily in his chest.

He felt silly, but he offered his body a silent command- not to react.

Which, once more, was ignored. Katsuya kissed his lips tenderly, almost lovingly. A small peck, not deep and passionate like Seto would have expected from the, now, very _very _forward and unyielding blond.

He fought another whimper. A sudden rough heat interrupted his thoughts, wet heat tickled his left wrist. Katsuya's tongue danced over the sensitive flesh of Seto's wrist, the same place his fingers had been digging into seconds ago. Kaiba suppressed another moan as Jou lapped, hungrily, at the flesh taking in the sent as well as taste to memory. He groaned softly, parting his lips further, he bit down- hard.

A startled hiss escaped the brunet, his body shaking almost uncontrollably. Damn Mutt really bit him!

"Jounouchi!" he grounded out, low.

His fingers curling into tight fists. He glared heatedly at the boy above him. Anger, Katsuya could clearly read the emotion, though it wasn't the only emotion within the usually stoic sapphire orbs. With another second of the intense eyes contact an Jou decided to break it off, before things got out of hand. Ironic. His body trembled against the other's, desperate. Despite him.

Clenching his teeth he raised a final glare to the taller teen.

Suddenly, so quickly Jounouchi had no time to even begin to comprehend what was or had happened. The blond was crushed on top of Seto's firm unyielding body. Both teens arms still raised above their heads, chests firmly pressed to one another. Katsuya's jaw gently tapped Seto's lips, as they were now nearly eye level. Soft breath caressed Kaiba's chestnut hair and tickled his ear, as Jounouchi's new position - with his head titled slightly to the side, was perfectly set for any on coming actions they wish to take.

Both teens hips neatly tucked to the others, Seto's pressed firmly to the seat as his legs wrapped themselves around the younger teens hips.

Jounouchi fought a shiver, unsuccessfully.

His quickly growing erection, still fully clothed, crushed against the others- also still fully clothed. He attempted a smirk, he could quite clearly feel the arousal of the other teen.

"Kaiba-" he soothed hotly, going for a seductive sound. Which to both his and Kaiba surprise had a powerful effect on the older teen, his cock reacting instantly. His breath hitching, he forced down a blush that attempted to spread over his face and even cover his body in horrible unbearable heat. Kaiba fought down the raising panic, tightening his hold on the other male, he shook the erratic thoughts and settled on action.

He really needed to put the Mutt- his Mutt in his place. Possessive? Another thought he had to forcefully shake from his head.

Offering the younger male a frustrated yet controlled, growl Seto tightened his legs hold of Jou's hips. His arms pulling further apart, forcing the blond duelist to lean closer due to lack of support from his own arms. His hands slid slowly along the window though he didn't notice the ice of the glass as he lifted his lips to meet with Katsuya's.

Moaning softly into Katsuya's mouth, where he found his tongue probing eagerly when Jou easily allowed him entrance, Kaiba nibbled softly at the others lips. His teeth gently brushing over the sensitive flesh. His hips jerked up in a sudden bucking motion, startling the blond- unable to hold back the loud moan at the unexpected yet enjoyable sensations sent through his shaken body.

Both of their growing erections once more finding the other, crushing painfully together. Both teens groan noisily in what couldn't be easily mistaken for agony and obvious ecstasy .

"Jou-nouchi!" Kaiba managed, roughly. His voice had grown horse, husky, with emotions- that he desperately tried to hid from the other and sudden , and unwelcome surprises.

This 'training session' was sure to be the death of him yet.

The CEO growled low in his throat as he slid his wrists from the others slacked grip, brushing his fingers over his long slim fingers until he reached the palms. Where he grasped the hands gently guiding them from the window and around his body in a arch.

Seto smiled, almost mockingly, against Katsuya's lips, then with sudden force shoved him back after quickly ripping his hands free from the younger teen. Kaiba lifted himself from the seat he'd laid on, elegantly. He firmly pressed his hands on Jounouchi's chest, keeping him in place for the moment- at least.

"Kaiba?" Katsuya managed to growl out, anger clear in his low pitched voice.

Though Kaiba ignored the snarling boy's questioning glare and demands. Instead increased the force of which he was holding him at bay, pressing his hands more solidly to his chest. His full weight baring down on the other teen, as his hands worked to keep him in place as he assembled his features to mock the Puppy triumphantly.

"Stay."

A low growl followed the short firm command. Jounouchi, apparently, wasn't over-joyed at the idea of being treated like a pup-in-training. "I ain't a damn dog! Kaiba!" he ground out, shoving at his captors chest.

Seto responded, easily, by shoving back at the ignorant blond, though with much greater force than was both necessary and stronger than the captive teens. His eyes narrowed, void of anger, amusement now clear in his deep icy blue eyes. "You _will _learn…" the now dominant teen stated, curtly. A smirk curving his lips, darkly.

Stifling a yelp that threatened to rip from his throat as the heavy pressure bared down on his chest with sudden dangerous, bruising force, Katsuya glared heatedly at the face above him. Though shock, amazement, horror, and many other mixed emotions eluded his anger. He growled, again, "Kaiba?!"

"Jounouchi!" he hissed in return, touching their foreheads together.

His breath heavy, hot and wet on Jou's lips. "Damn it.." he murmured mostly to himself as he pressed his body closer to the one beneath his. "Why? What could either of us gain from that?" Katsuya wasn't sure if he were asking himself the questions or him. But regardless to that, he didn't plan on answering now- or anytime soon. So he remained silent.

"What? It was a stupid pointless…" it seemed not even he knew what to call the events that had happened that day after school, at the lockers…

"What could you want? Why, so suddenly.." he stopped a second, thinking.

"Why would you fuck me, Jounouchi Katsuya?" he _was_ addressing Katsuya, now.

The younger teen remained silent, he was asking him why. His honey eyes sealed themselves, closing tightly, shutting out the icy sapphire orbs that clouded his vision. "No…" he whispered his voice hoarse.

This was his plan, he was the one who was controlling their action, the one pulling the strings. Kaiba wasn't in control. This had, after all, been _his_ plan to make the arrogant CEO react. He had dominated Kaiba, he had already fucked him, he'd already beat him. Now was just the second round, making sure the bastard didn't forget the lesson…

Not that he seemed to ever have even learned it…

He had done, what he had done, because he wanted to show Kaiba that he was strong- that he wasn't the worthless Mutt he liked to accuse him of being. Because he wanted to prove to Kaiba, that Jounouchi Katsuya could beat him. To prove, for once, that he was worth something, that he could win. He was strong.

He wanted Kaiba to see, to understand, to react. Kaiba had asked for it, Kaiba deserved it..

He had fucked Kaiba because…

"Because I hate you!" it wasn't original, Jou knew that but-

"Very original, Mutt…" was the sharp reply, void of any emotion.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thnx 4 reading 's 4 now, **

**-now da review thing, if u would pls:3**


	18. Avoiding the question

**A/N: I updated faster this time right, right? N' I even managed to keep wit my drawing an manga updates! Yes, 2 pics an another manga pg!(check my profile for a link 2 da manga n stuffs, if ur interested) Im so proud, im really gettin' pretty good at dis, no? Even got a few more fics on da way-hehehXD**

**-Well enjoyXP**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fluffy: Ohhh kay!! Wat I own of Yugioh, nothing…**

**Moku: -struggles- excuse me…**

**Fluffy: except Moki-kun, becuz I kidnapped him an im now an outlaw…heheh…**

**Moku: Alright I think you've had your fun now…she does**_**not**_** own me or anything or anyone from Yugioh, wishful thinking…**

**Yuugi: So is Jounouchi-kun and Kaiba-kun going to be alright?**

**Fluffy: …**

* * *

**Last time: **

He had fucked Kaiba because…

"Because I hate you!" it wasn't original, Jou knew that but-

"Very original, Mutt…" was the sharp reply, void of any emotion.

* * *

Jou had known that. He didn't need to be told.

"And..?" Kaiba encouraged, his eyes hard like steel, watching the other.

"What?" the blond hissed back, he'd had enough of this.

"You fucked me because you hate me…?" his voice was doubtful, not believing that to be the only reason for the other's actions.

"Yes."

"There's more.." it wasn't a question.

"No, there ain't." his voice was growing gruff, but just above a whisper.

"There is."

"No."

"No, what?" he challenged.

"No, there ain't anymore." he was beyond just tired of this game.

"There is, now what further reason would-"

"I said 'no, there ain't'! So there ain't no fuckin' more! Got it?!" his voice was loud as he shouted the words loud and gruff in the other teens face.

"You don't have sex with someone you hate, because you hate them." Seto's eyebrows knitted together, as if he was trying to understand something that a normal person would only dream to ever understand. Or perhaps it's more of only a normal person _could_ understand.

"Don't tell me what I do an' why! Moneybags." when had he decided to resort back to the childish name calling?

"So, Jounouchi, when you hate someone, you sleep with them?" he asked, calmly, traces of mock curiosity leaking onto his features.

"Yeah, if I hate 'em I fuck 'em blind." Katsuya snapped, also mockingly.

"Oh," Kaiba paused, his hand that rested- or pressed firmly on Jou's chest tracing down the boy's torso slowly. Tickling the blond teen softly, but he didn't dare laugh- or worst moan. He fought back a sudden shiver of, what, excitement. "so your cock-" his hand slipped agilely into the younger's pants, after making quick work of the button and zipper. "must get a lot of work then, hm?" his long fingers snaked around his member, clamping down tightly.

The sound that emmited from Katsuya's throat filled their surroundings- though Kaiba couldn't distinguish it as a moan, hiss, growl or scream. It seemed it was a large clump of the sounds together. Lucky the limo driver wasn't someone to worry about, now, as Kaiba had made sure to persuade him into keeping his mouth shut about any and everything that he heard or seen during this trip.

With the bribes and threats he'd received from the young businessman, he was sure to be obedient- it was a fleeting thought, but Kaiba quickly shrugged it off.

"Hah, surprisingly enough- Kaiba I don' really _hate_ 'at many people.." Jou managed after a second, his breathing growing ragged. "Ya wanna of 'a few!" he attempted a smirk at this point, but it failed miserably.

"If ya ain't da only one, really." he muttered, to himself obviously, but- unfortunately, Seto had in fact heard the snide accusation.

"Thanks, I feel special now." the brunet cooed, sarcastically.

"Hah."

Jou grinned goofily, his honey orbs sparkling with his mischievous intent. "Glad ya at least feel special-" he started the grin widening, cleanly splitting his features into those of someone who knew they would be damned for eternity for simply thinking what was currently on their mind.

"-because I could never wish to be?" Seto interrupted the thought.

"Seriously, Jounouchi, _seriously_?" he hissed, acid in his voice. His fingers clamping down on the hot flesh they still held within the firm grip.

"Seriously?" Jou mocked in return, which seemed a bit off as it came around a deep low moan.

"You think I could only wish to ever really mean anything at all? Damn, just how many times was it that you hit your head? Fucking Moron."

"I-" Katsuya was once more cut off.

"Your delusional, Mutt!" he growled out, his teeth mashing together as if he was actually attempting to keep his temper in check at this point.

"What ya mean by-"

"Delusional!" Kaiba answered, his fingers winding tightly around the hardening flesh of the boy's member, he loosened his grip fractionally, as his hand ran over the length multiple times.

"Kai'a jus' wha' 'a f'ucks wron' wi'h 'ou?" the younger boy's voice was strained, as he attempted, unsuccessfully, to control the moans of pleasure the other teen forced from his throat.

"Wrong with me?" Seto scoffed. "You had sex with me because you 'hate me'. What is wrong with me?"

"Yer 'an ass."

"And you're a worthless Mutt."

"Cold heartless bastard."

"Pathetic, stupid , worthless, good for nothing, hot headed- Mongrel."

"Ass." Jounouchi scoffed.

"Avoiding the question?"

"Wha' question?" Katsuya asked, fake innocence lightening his features.

"This game is getting old." Seto sighed heavily.

"Then don' play it."

"Have I got a choice?"

"Wha?! Da great Kaiba Seto left wit' out a choice? It's unheard ov'! Wha's 'a world cumin' to?"

"Funny, Mutt." he answered without humor.

"It is."

"Stop avoiding my question and changing the subject."

"What?" Katsuya hissed.

"You're a waste of time."

"Then why both-wha!" his snarl was interrupted as hot lips were pressed against his own and the hard grip on his erection tightened. A moan roared in the back of his throat, painfully.

"You're a worthless Mutt and it's high time I teach you your place." Kaiba separated their lips long enough to speak, then once more crushed their hot lips together in a heated loveless kiss. "Worthless pain in the ass, Mutt." he muttered deepening the kiss. The brunet bit down, hard, on the other's bottom lip. Forcing a whimper from the boy, a small strangled whimper deep in his throat.

"K'wai'ba!"

He couldn't help the small crooked smirk that formed against the other's lips at hearing his name moaned, without restraint on the other's part anyway.

Seto's free hand grabbed Jou's chin, crushing their lips closer.

The blond felt himself jump slightly at the action, his body tense and rigid. His mouth snapping, or attempting to, closed locking his hot wet cavern off from the probing tongue that was currently residing within it. But it was unsuccessful as Kaiba held his chin with an iron grip. He was sure there'd be bruises later.

"Nn.." Kaiba pulled back, separating their lips, and licked the saliva from his lips slowly before speaking "You, had sex with me, first…" he whispered huskily into the other face. Hot breath caressed Katsuya's lips, but he wasn't sure if it excited him or made him sick to his stomach.

This was Kaiba, he hated him.

But he did admit, to himself, that the other's breath had an interesting sent. Something he wouldn't mind looking further into, discover what it was that interested him to an almost painful extent.

"S-so ya wanna do meh' no'w 'en?" he mocked, but his voice was low, whispered, hoarse and dry without a mocking tone.

"Yes," Seto breathed deeply. "I think it's fairly my turn." he stated, though his face lacked the mocking expression Jounouchi would have expected. But it wasn't well masked either, he actually seemed wary. Tired even, as if possible he didn't honestly want this. As if, he'd been forced into an action against his will.

Which he had.

Maybe he was disgusted with the fact he was with a dog? Or then, maybe he just thought this beneath him.

What had he said?

"_You're a worthless Mutt and it's high time I teach you your place." _he was simply training a disobedient dog, a pet that wouldn't listen. Obedience training.

Of course he didn't want to do this, but he thought he had to.

"Damn it!"

"Hm?" the young businessman questioned the cursing teen.

"No, damn it, no!" the blond growled, shoving, with admirable force, the brunet up off him and backwards. Seto fell back onto the soft seat behind him, his head slamming down harshly on the limo's door behind him. Gasping in surprise, the older teen gathered his bearings and glared up at the offending other, who had now taken advantage of the other's surprise and thrown himself over Kaiba's body.

His legs straddled Seto's thin torso as his hands, firmly pressed to his shoulders, shoved him back into the hard limo door. Their bodies crushed together, tightly.

"I'll show you who's fuckin' worthless!!"

**TBC…**

**A/N: u kno, da review thingy heheh**

**-Later-**


	19. Kaiba Seto

**A/N: **

**-Alright, with very much practice(an a lot of time well spent, so I believe) I hav, in fact mastered(or least improved dramatically) on my typing with a mouse **_**an**_** keyboard- at the same frickin' time! I now type much faster wit my left hand tho(right handed)…**

**-I am very, very srry 4 d unforgivably long wait, my keyboard decided to take a vacation, lazy…so u kno da onscreen keyboard, yea, argh!!!**

**-Well regardless I **_**am**_** back, an so I hope all my work thus far is worth it an ur waiting wasn't in vain!**

**-On wit d story, ne…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Last time: **

_"No, damn it, no!" the blond growled, shoving, with admirable force, the brunet up off him and backwards. Seto fell back onto the soft seat behind him, his head slamming down harshly on the limo's door behind him. Gasping in surprise, the older teen gathered his bearings and glared up at the offending other, who had now taken advantage of the other's surprise and thrown himself over Kaiba's body_

_His legs straddled Seto's thin torso as his hands, firmly pressed to his shoulders, shoved him back into the hard limo door. Their bodies crushed together, tightly._

"_I'll show you who's fuckin' worthless!!" _

**

* * *

  
**

**:Seto's POV:**

I started to speak up, confused and very much surprised at the other's brash actions, but was cut off before I could utter the first word. Hot lips pressed hard against my own, the wet probing tongue of the other taking full advantage of my open mouth state.

"Nn.." I moaned into Jounouchi's mouth, noisily. I wanted nothing more than for him off and out of my life for good.

_Damn rotten Mutt…_

This was _not_ what I had planned!

Not what I wanted, to be fucked. I wanted to be the one to do the fucking! Damn it, I wanted to be in control, once more the man on top. My-former-self.

It hurt. Badly.

Too painful.

I needed to breath, air was being ripped from my lungs. Precious, precious oxygen.

I needed freedom, I needed power, control, I needed the Mutt off! Now!

Cry, I needed to finally break down and just for a second let my weaknesses be shown, to drop all my barriers that kept everyone away and let the pain consume my heart and sole. Drowning in my own self pity, and for once- in far too long, be human and cry. If only for a second.

I shoved the dirty, vile, thoughts deep in the darkest recesses of my mind, locking them away permanently and refusing to ever let them resurface.

For once I was thankful, in a way, for the other's lips pressed firmly to my own, silencing the strangled whimpers of possible defeat and moans of reluctant pleasure that I- at the moment- couldn't fully control. A short lapse in my control, I would regain, later…

Rather I wanted this or not, my body was set on enjoying itself to the fullest, happily relishing in the torture the other male offered. I felt sick, more so, with the thought. No, I refused, I'd take no pleasure in this. Forcing myself to think of something else, something other than the blond ravishing my body.

Something…

Aside from rape.

Something aside from sex…

Something as least erotic as possible…

Something…?

My mind was fuzzy, hazed over with immense pain, horrid feelings and thoughts of…

No!! I nearly cried out, but I'm Kaiba, Kaiba Seto…

Mokuba. My younger brother, innocent, sweet, caring, but so very conniving and under-handed, then again he _was_ a Kaiba and _my _younger brother no less. A small loving smile slithered it's way across my features only to vanish a second later as I washed my face clean of any traces of my thoughts.

Mokuba meant the world to me, if anything were to happen to him (remotely similar to my problems at the moment) I would surely punish any foolish parasite that thought it to be a wise choice of actions.

Getting back to the other subject, not what I had intended. I shook the thoughts once more, pressing myself to think of something else.

Yuugi perhaps, the runt always pissed me off. The fact that I seemed to continuously loose to that spiky- haired brat, or more over 'the other Yuugi' or who ever the hell he was really bothered me. Everything about the boy really irritated me, from his large amethyst eyes, freakishly inhuman multi-colored hair style to the other being that shared his body.

Sharing bodies, it was definitely strange to think about, which I'd rather not. For a certain blond pup obviously thought it was a fun idea to 'share' bodies in much more perverse meaning…

Yuugi!

The damn boy, I despised him with very depths of my sole. His hair, his eyes, his clothes, friendliness, his annoying understanding and closeness with the very same Mutt who…

Shit!

Shaking my head 'no' I silently noted the ability I'd gained now that he'd at least loosened our entanglement, lips only a hair's breath apart. I found myself staring, unblinkingly, into hot caramel eyes. Nearly loosing myself in the swirling pools of molten bronze passion, flames engulfed my body slowly. My face quickly heating itself, now crimson with an emotion I refused to think about at the moment.

Despite the purely intense heat, that for a second had me aware that I may actually be swallowed by the raging caramel fire and soon be reduced to mere ashes, a cool shiver fought it's way down my spine.

A loud, obnoxiously so, moan ripped itself from my throat, rocking my entire being. I seen stars. Many, many, many multi-colored stars, but then perhaps they were just simply all white. Though I didn't waste my efforts or time trying to sort through my jumbled hazy mind.

The cause was a blindingly amazing pleasure that shook my body, an once more rose the temperature. So pleasurable it was painful, I bit down hard on my lip, stopping myself from crying out any further.

A grin spread across Jounouchi's features, playing at his eyes in an obviously malicious way.

When had he grabbed my now achingly hard cock?

I'd missed a lot while distracting myself, not mention those raging molten eyes…

Work!

Yes, yes, I needed to think of work! If distracting myself with those previous thoughts had let me miss as much as I had already then something like work, as little erotic as that was, I should be able to miss most everything he does from here on…

Fear blanketed my being, surrounding me thickly with the sudden realization, I would be raped by the Mutt. He had in fact defeated me, an would fuck me blind. Or rather it wasn't so much as to he had _won_ as to I had let him, or so I had given in and admitted defeat.

No longer fighting back.

I had been beaten.

I didn't have time to further the thought, as the second rate duelist above me thought now was a wonderful time to begin teasing the hot pulsing flesh of my erection, all thoughts now completely impossible to begin to fathom.

My body begged for release, my arousal growing steadily while breathing grew quicker and erratic. My body shaking almost violently under the other's.

This wasn't the release I wanted!

Not what my mind, as well as every essence of my being an better judgment pleaded for. Or was it? I'd given in, yet I could fight back, it wasn't hopeless. I could…

What did I want?!

Sex?

Freedom?

To fuck Jounouchi?

Top?

Bottom?

Love?

I was thinking again, was I not trying to distract myself from what I now seek to distract my thoughts with? My mind was a jumbled foggy mess, due to the so many actions of the other leading up to this point in time. Damn, just what was wrong with me? So many questions, yet I was still left without any answers.

Biting my lip to hold back, or muffle, any further yelps, moans, or any other possible noises he seemed to have been hell bent on ripping from my throat, I decided I need to sort through what I knew, what I needed to know, what I thought and just where it all left me as well as him.

Attraction, yes it was there, obviously I did find him somewhat attractive. Obviously, he found me attractive as well. I knew that. (How could he not?)

Neither of us seem to be too eager to make that known to anyone, including ourselves, perhaps that was one of the problems. So this was all merely physical?

Was there emotion involved, at all? The answer was, of course, yes. Jounouchi was a very emotionally driven person, it was likely that which had led us to this in the first place.

What would come from this?

How would this effect Mokuba, as well as Kaiba Corp.?

How would this effect me..?

--

I had now, for the time being, decided to cut off all those confusing thoughts and instead, contrary to my earlier plans, concentrate on what the Pup was doing. Simply on the chance I'd miss something I shouldn't. Not to enjoy the treatment, not in the least.

Jounouchi, still towering over my body, nibbled at my ear seductively and whispered low an huskily. Long ago I thought the surprise of just what Jounouchi could in fact do, contrary to everyone's belief of him being a much more innocent sweet boy- which I not only highly doubted now, was gone. But with his hot breath ghosting over my ear, erotic, explicit fantasies that he portrayed through his whispers, an much skillful hands and tongue a new surprise at to just how experienced he seemed as well as renewed surprise on _everything_ that was Jounouchi Katsuya flared through my body making me nearly shake with a feeling I still, and forever will refuse to admit to.

His scorching hot tongue trailed over my ear sloppily, his breathing heavy as he moaned out something I barely registered and forcefully refused to comprehend altogether. Slowly, he slid his weight down my body, his hot skillful tongue dancing over my throat in a very dangerous and painfully erotic way.

Gasping for breath and clenching my teeth shut my body reacted painfully pleased, though I attempted to restrain myself, to hold back the violent shivers coursing through my body.

Too late…

The hand that had been teasing my burning member circled my hips coming to rest on my left side, I believed it was, before finishing it's small journey back to my crotch then onto gripping my pants tightly. Undoing the button an zipper locks with master precision, then it tugged the semi-thick material down my slim hips.

Though he didn't get far as my ass was still firmly pressed to the seat beneath us. Jounouchi grumbled, annoyed, but quickly solved his problem by pressing his chest closer to my own while lifting our hips. He pulled the unwanted clothing down my ass, then down my thighs as well.

Throwing the detested garment to the side, he smirked down at me. "Kaiba…" he spoke low, his normal caramel like eyes now a shade darker, resembling a dark chocolate.

"I'm," Jou paused, his hands loosening their grip on me. "tired of.." he muttered lowering his gaze from my own certainly sharp sapphire gaze. "playing these games, with you…" his hands found my shirt, fisting themselves into the warm fabric. "I'm so damn tired! It never ends, does it?" his darkened eyed found nothing, searching the darken space of the floorboard beneath us. "We fight, we get pissed. Ya hit me, I hit you. We do everything possible to hurt each other, everything." he sighed.

My body tensed, so he had been hurting all this time? That was what had forced him into the actions he had took..?

I was still in denial, I guess. My hands were limp, dead, I didn't bother moving them from where they had fallen when he had finally released them. I had a strange, unknown, emotion welling up within me, it was…painful. Because now, looking at the boy before me, his usually soft puppy-like features now hardened and sharp with heavy contemplation and indecisiveness.

I feel something, something I'd only felt once before, something I'd never- against all odds with one hundred percent determination an will- admit to anyone. Even Mokuba.

So little long would I tell this person, the very person that would use any weaknesses or advantage he managed over me. To break me down piece by precious frickin' piece until I was nothing more…

My body shook, shivering harshly. I was unable to hold back the involuntary movement. It was almost like a sudden wave of anxiety crackled through every muscle in my body, electrocuting my senses.

I bit my lip, an unusual gesture on my part. I had never been one for nervousness, rather the one to normally inflict the nervousness onto other's as well as many other darker emotions. (Hello! Kaiba Seto.) Or had I been a people person, or many other things that were quickly unfolding themselves before me, or rather on me. Yet here I was.

His darkened caramel-like eyes found mine, searching.

Hadn't he said something? Asked something?

"Kaiba," Jou spoke, my teeth clenching tightly together automatically. Another emotion took it's queue to well up inside me, this time more akin to guilt. I didn't pause my thoughts long enough to wonder why this emotion seemed to be so much easier than the other's were to recognize.

Was I repulsed by him?

He was once more talking. "We need to," he paused, his gaze weighing heavy on my own. Though I didn't, or couldn't, look away. "stop these childish games." he hissed, his breath hot on my face.

"Mutt," I started, silently celebrating my ability to speak and congratulating myself on the steady and even flow of my next words. "this is hardly 'childish'!" there was a slight hiss with the obvious none-too-happy with you tone I offered with the statement.

His eyes darkened further, if possible, and narrowed as I spoke.

Stupid Mutt. I was set on remembering that, if nothing else stayed locked into my memory or mind at the moment. I would remember _who_ this was.

Pain registered first, as his hands grabbed my shoulders with bruising and- if I weren't for pride's sake and the fact of to whom it was that this was directed to, admirable strength. I groaned.

"Fuck you!" he spat, unintelligently but enough to deliver his message.

Or not.

"You already have!" I roared, pissed and almost equally unintelligent at the moment(though, who would blame me?).

"Hm." he smirked, a sickly reminder of my own arrogance displaying on the 'innocent' _Puppy's_ features. His eyes a malicious shade of nearly black, empty, yet storming dark tides swept through the black bronze orbs as he obviously had a lot planed for us both. Including much pain, which ironically was one of the few overwhelmingly enraged emotions that I was able to distinguish from the others.

"Well," he spoke, his voice low, warm lips brushing against my own while wet hot breath caressed my heated skin and lips forcing it's way through my partly separated lips. I struggled with the need-or want to take a long deep intake of air, along with the madding-ly alluring scent of the blond above me.

Instead, I completely sealed my lips, the rejection was obvious I was sure though if he had noticed he didn't show it, and refused to breath at all.

"It jus' wouldn' enough, eh?" he sighed again.

His mysterious, now lightening closer to their original color, eyes searched mine briefly.

My heart sputtered to a nearly complete stop as I finally realize(and admitted) at last, it was time for round two. Realizing my plan was a failure, that Jounouchi wouldn't be punished by my hand(or cock, so it may be…), not just yet anyway.

He was going to fuck me again and…I couldn't move.

My body froze over with the realization.

Was it fear that froze me over now?

Shock?

Pain, indecisiveness, horror?

What, did I truly fear Jounouchi?

My breathing slowed, my heart nearly stopped beating, and my eyes clenched tightly closed. I didn't move, I was finally, without a doubt in his or my own mind, defeated.

I whimpered softly as his hands found my hair, tangling themselves within the chestnut locks. He then pulled me into a deep, long kiss. Though it was passionate, it lacked something, something very important. Another whimper escaped me as his tongue invaded my mouth, easily enough- I didn't bother putting up a fight.

It felt…cold, distant, extremely cold and distant.

My body didn't move, but a certain part of me responded eagerly enough. The heated flesh of my quickly erecting member hardened considerably as his hands fisted tighter in my hair, nearly ripping strands of chestnut from my scalp.

I moaned.

His tongue beat down on mine, I wouldn't say they battled, no, mine hadn't fought.

Jou slowly pulled back from me, his tongue leaving my wet, hot, beaten cavern. His teeth nibbled at my bottom lip, biting down and tugging at the swollen and now painful lip. Growing further and further from my own thoughts, my mind no longer functioning, I moaned loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure he was erupting within my own body and so much deeper.

He gave a simple and yet not so much answer, he removed his own pants and underwear, one handed, while still biting my lips(kissing was far lost now) and pulling my hair.

It was painful, horrible, yet - I felt my arousal grow.

I felt dirty, broken, beaten, destroyed, limp hurt, betrayed, and most of - which made very little sense at all, numb. My body refused my every command, my breathing was erratic, my heart now silent and still, my limb heavy and broken. I was beaten down, beaten and beaten and beaten and beaten, until my world was slowly once more closing in around me. No matter how hard I try, nothing was left, and history simply repeated itself. Again and again.

I was simply damned to a life of misery.

Because the gods obviously didn't see my life to be worth any happiness.

So I was damned.

I'd felt similar to this before, years ago, so long - long ago. But it was never quite like this, worst or not nearly as bad I wasn't all too sure of myself.

I had never actually felt this way before.

Was this hell?

No I wasn't lucky enough for that sort of release, no this was so much worst.

Vaguely I knew how pathetic that must sound, self loathing, wallowing in ones own misery. I know, sad. But was honestly, was how I felt. Sure, there were bound to be thousands of others who suffered so much more than I did.

Those who were without food, without homes, those without jobs, those with poor health, those with incurable diseases, those with loved ones with incurable diseases, those with no loved ones at all, poor bastards, those that stared on that strange real people talk show named "Terry" or something - which I had found Mokuba one day watching when bored out of his mind. A show you would often hear quotes such as "You slept with my husband, we've been married for fifteen years" - it was obvious that he wasn't interested if he was searching other bed partners, that would warrant an answer akin to "It's not my fault, he came crawling to me! He just needed something young and thrilling for a change, something that wasn't ninety years old, hag!" this would require a big 'shocker' to follow suit. "But…you can't just do _that_…he's your _father_!!" this would often follow up with more yelling, gasping from the host and audience as well as physical arguments. It was all to cliché for me.

That thought lead me to wondering what it would end up like if Jounouchi and myself were to star on that nonsense.

He would yell and resort to violence at first chance, while I sat coolly and ignored him for the most part in favor of my reputation and keeping a business appearance in front of the masses. Then he'd finally manage to piss me off by yelling something utterly ridiculous and I'd retort by yelling about him raping me…

Well probably not, for the sake of dignity, if nothing else. I'd rather die than appear on that 'waste of time and money rubbish'!

Luckily or not all those thoughts were soon interrupted, and probably soon to be forgotten.

"Kaiba…" he muttered against my lips, his body hard against my own. His teeth had now released my swollen and throbbing lip. One hand freed my hair, my scalp tingling from the torture it had thrust upon it, and grabbed my hardened member in a vice grip.

The torture was far from over.

I moaned painfully as he began once more teasing my cock with his much smaller than my own but surprisingly talented hands. The Mutts lips found my neck, tackling it at full force. He bit, lapped, nibbled, sucked, licked, and kissed my warm - scorching hot flesh, while I simply moaned noisily.

His lips trailed down until my shirt blocked their paths. Making a low incomprehensible sound deep in his throat, he ripped the button shirt open. His lips attacked and teased my nipples immediately. It hardened quickly, begging for more, but he released the erected pink flesh as he moved to the other. Giving a final kiss at the base of my throat, he braced himself on his knees.

Jounouchi's arm hooked behind on of my own knees and lifted the leg a few inches. He grinned wildly and murmured something to himself, like "Which way..?"

Pretty self explanatory of what he meant.

I guessed he'd chosen backwards, because after another brief second of contemplation he pulled my leg further upward and flipped me over onto my stomach. Releasing my leg.

He'd quit teasing my member at this point.

I wouldn't come?

He molded himself against my back, molding us into the perfect shape of one another's bodies. We were curved into each other, his front side pressed flush to my back side, leaving us both into a crouching position of sorts. Him over myself, neatly covering me from behind. A nearly impossible position to wiggle from, or escape.

He mumbled something in my ear then kissed it gently. One of his hands trailed up my side, my body quaking with a massive shiver not a second later. My eyes clenched closed, as my elbows and knees held me up, barely. Sheer will power.

Frozen, I waited to be fucked, again.

There was a small 'slurp'-like sound somewhere to my left, where Jou's head was - I believed. I held my breath, what, lubricant? Of course.

I jumped slightly, apparently not completely correct on my guess of what he had planned next(should I surprised that I'm surprised?), almost snapping down as two digits found their way into my _own_ mouth. I could taste, what I was sure was, Jounouchi's saliva on the hot intruders.

A finger pressed against my tongue gently stroking it, I moaned into the caress, the digits within my mouth then thought it high time for some timeless exploring. They began rotating, running across the roof of my mouth, my teeth, lips, it all felt strangely…hot. He shoved the fingers further, nearly down my throat, almost making me choke.

But pulled them out with a wet 'slurp'y sound directly after.

I hissed noisily afterward, which quickly changed to a moan as a stinging, burning, insanely painful yet blissfully amazing sensation coursed through my body. The same fingers that had previously been exploring my mouth now pressed firmly into my entrance, erupting a mixture of pain and blinding pleasure.

This, I answered with a loud, extremely loud, groan. Nearly yelling, it surprised even myself at the pure pain an ecstasy in the sheer volume of my voice. Though it didn't hurt, near as much, like the last time. But the pain _was_ still there, not as blindingly horrible, rather…enjoyable.

Biting my lip I thought back, since when had I practiced the art of masochism? I was a masochist? I am? Was I before? Perhaps, but the roles were reversed. But then maybe this was simply normal, maybe it wasn't strange for me to enjoy the pain I was being put through now. It was sex, simply sex, and men love sex right?

But sex with another man is normal?

No.

This wasn't normal, hell I was being raped and I was _enjoying_ it.

I was being _raped _by another _man_ and was nearly ready to _beg _him for more. This was so wrong, so wrong - wrong - wrong! Yet I couldn't find the strength to pull away, the strength to simply say 'no' or 'stop', I couldn't fight back. Against everything, Mokuba, Kaiba Corp., the life long lessons that had been painfully drilled into me, my sanity, everything I was or had. Everything, I was willing to loose it all, and for what.

Cheap, meaningless, sex.

I was purely disgusting. Everything I had fought so hard for I was willing to throw away, simply because I was a _man._

I was willing to play the role as bottom, anything, and _why_?

Why?

Moans, whimpers, yelps, and full-throated-no-longer-muffled-or-held-back-in-anyway- screams ripped from my throat as my body shook uncontrollably with full out blissful pleasure I felt now.

Disgusting.

His fingers pressed deeper inside my body, searching for something perhaps. His fingers made, what I could only began to guess in my fogy state of mind, scissor-like motions stretching the ring of muscles at my entrance and probably even deeper down.

I hissed but did nothing further.

He then in return, surprised me by answering, non-verbally. Simply biting down on my ear, gently, so not to hurt me. Which in return surprised me yet even more.

_Damn dogs - no biting._

I nearly choked on a tearless cry with a near-bitter-chuckle.

I, Kaiba Seto - CEO of Kaiba Corp. the multi-billion-dollar gaming company, was now bottom to a street Mongrel.

Oh how amusing.

The bite to my ear had offered another effect, which by now didn't surprise me in the least. My already painful and only a point off fully erect cock grew.

_This is _wrong_!_ I screamed to it again, it ignored me easily preferring to see what the blond mongrel had in store for it. Relishing in the horrible yet mind-blowing attention it was receiving.

I hated this. (So I will keep telling myself.)

_It_ loved it.

It was there I decided to quit referring to myself and my body as two separate individuals. I had the body of a man so there for it reacted like only a man's body could.

Perverts.

I shook my head, _no_! I wanted to scream it, but didn't…

He'd reversed our roles so well, so easily.

I was Kaiba Seto!

Kaiba-fucking-Seto!

A fucking Kaiba.

Kaiba, Kaiba Seto!

This was so wrong!! _I_ was top, not the other way around.

Kaiba's aren't fucked, Kaiba's fuck!!

_Damn it!_

My body shook in protest.

My arm swung upward, out from where it had been pressed firmly to the seat beneath. It roared it's protest at defying the blond, the joints snapping loudly at the sudden movement. But it's cries and pleas went unheard.

Twisting my torso, painfully, I momentarily pulled free from the other. Pivoting my body around backwards, I came face to face with the one who had been wreaking my life to it's very core. Of the present day, that was. "K-Kaiba..?" I had caught him off guard, he had apparently thought I was defeated and knew so - thus giving in entirely. Oh but how wrong he was.

Large golden-caramel eyes stared back at me in froze shock. I didn't plan to give him the time to recover, as my hands were already upon his shoulders, shoving him backward. Barely, as if my arms refused to put up an honest fight. I shook the thoughts and attempted once more to focus.

Too late.

Shock was now replaced with a bright smirk, lined darkly with undeniable maliciousness. He pressed his body down onto mine, rocking our hips together. Our erections meeting. "Hm, fine, if ya wanted it in da front' so bad, there's betta ways 'a telling' meh…" he muttered hotly. My answer was simple, moaning and digging my fingertips into the shoulders I had been previously been trying to shove away. I didn't fully register my hips jerking up to meet his.

He whispered something I didn't quite catch because of the hot lips ghosting over my ear and possibly even hotter breath tickling my senses as he spoke in my ear. Had what he had said been important? Who knew? I didn't…

Luckily, or not, he either repeated himself or continued along the lines of whatever he had been talking about. I had a strange feeling it was the first. He knew the shape I was in now. Regardless of that, it was clear to an extent what he was talking about.

Fucking me, of course.

"Guess yer ready now, eh, or maybe yer jus' too eager for it?" his voice was low, dangerous and was hinting something. Holding some secret I wasn't sure if he was 'dieing to share' or putting up the up-most effort to keep.

I choose to ignore that, the 'secret' as well as what he'd said.

My hips jerked up violently as an extra sensitive spot of my being was stroked, teased into bringing me alive under him. My body shaking uncontrollably, barely functioning as it attempted to not fully loose it's control. Useless as that was.

Like I held any control what so ever…

My own teeth bit down, a bit too hard, on my bottom lip as I noted and attempted to stifle a dark bitter chuckle that pulled itself free from my throat- I was probably bleeding now.

But he didn't leave me much time to dwell on that, as his hand was once more back to teasing my erection. Waves of pleasure-induced spasms shook my body once more, this had occurred so many times in what I believed to be the last hour. I shook my head, not all to sure rather that was to clear it of to make myself dizzier.

His hand was gentle on my painfully aroused cock, painfully gentle. Responding, I hissed and bit my lip harder.

His fingers danced over hot sensitive flesh, running up and then back down the length of my largely endowed shaft. Then his, alarmingly, talented hand found my member's head. Caressing and stroking the head, with skill that he could have only learnt from a lot of practice. Which I suspected was thanks to masturbating, a lot.

Thinking of me, perhaps?

Following along, unconsciously, with his intentions my eyes screwed themselves shut as I chocked out a painful yet pleasure filled moan. My whole body trembling as some built up force gathered within my body, then slightly numbing at the intense sensation. It was all around a very strange feeling within my body, to jump from such intense pleasure to almost pure numbness in a matter of seconds. That was due to him releasing my member for a short moment.

He offered a small kiss to my cheek as compensation.

I accepted, not much else I could do.

Blinding pleasure once more engulfed me, shrouding me in pure white bliss, though it wasn't quite over. I hadn't came yet, that feeling - I suspected had only came due to him teasing then releasing then once teasing my member. A way for him to fully tell me he was in control and I would take whatever he gave me.

I was nearing the edge, pleasure and slight pain blinding my actions I gave a embarrassing half moan half yelp and bit into his shoulder as my body shuddered and promised us both of my very soon coming eruption.

Which, to my surprise, he answered with even more caressing and stroking. Gently but forcefully coaxing out my long awaited come. I could almost squeal merrily with the thought.

Soon there after his effort was rewarded with pre-come, small bursts leaking onto his pleasing hand seeming to me like some sort of plea to please continue and make me the happiest man alive.

Unfortunately, or fortunately(I had to continuously remind myself) he didn't quite do just that, his pleasing hand released my throbbing begging member just before it could thoroughly coat it in a hot sticky sheet of come.

I yelped loudly in my protest of that treatment, whimpering when he didn't return to pleasing my abused member like he before. He wasn't just teasing me this time. I had screwed up and was now being punished. A small, hardly noticeable tear forced it's way to one of my eyes but I didn't let It fall.

This was all so stupid.

Jounouchi, ignoring my pain, brought the previously-pleasing-precome-splattered hand to his lips and licked the thick liquid from one of his fingers. Then simply smirked.

I answered him with a growl and turned my head stubbornly.

Thoroughly pissed.

That turned out to be a bad mistake, as not even another second afterward he shoved his cock up my ass, no further preparation. This was closely followed by a loud and extremely high pitched scream ripped from my throat. Shaking my whole being once more, this time I saw red. I saw pure pain induced blood red.

Red.

Pain, that's all that was left, pure pain.

Pain of knowing and admitting my defeat, pain at everything.

I didn't register the whimpers an muffled cries streaming from my own throat, nor the surprised, pain struck look on my tormenters face. Sharp, hot, honey eyes were wide with many emotions, staring at me.

For a second I thought I'd pass out…

When thoughts came that was.

I didn't.

Though, as I realized, fear had wormed it's way into my usually stoic icy sapphire eyes. A hesitant hand stroked my face, catching the single tear. The warm hand then found my hair and stroked gently, trying to calm me. To no avail. But I did lean into the touch, even if the strangely heartfelt gesture concerned me.

I did wonder why I felt the need to return the warm gesture, curious why I leaned into his touch.

Instinct?

I wasn't sure myself onto what I felt at the moment.

Pain?

Sadness?

Fear?

Remorse?

Hate?

Disgust?

Horror?

Passion?

Anything?!

Jou's hand stroked the brown fringe from my forehead, brushing the sweat that had gathered there with it. My body trembled in response to the touch. He moved his body against mine, his member burrowing deeper within my body, and leaned forward pressing his lips lightly to my own.

That was all it took…

My stomach lurched.

I shoved him off of me, roughly, and pulled open the vehicle's door. The limo had stopped for awhile now, though I hadn't taken notice for obvious reasons. Trees surrounded us, green, I didn't note anything further, it was likely the location I'd directed the driver to bring us to, anyway. My head spun as stumbled from the limo, nearly crawling from the vehicle.

Not a moment too soon, as the next second I emptied the contents of my stomach into the bushes.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Whao, my 1****st**** first person pov fic!!! -throws confetti- and ive returned wit "Understanding you"!! **

**-happy? (I kno u r) miss me? (I kno u did!)xD **

**-hehe, again many srrys 4 d wait!!.**

**-u shouldn't hav 2 wait near as long nxt time, promise!! Itll b a much MUCH shorter ch…u c diz 14 pgs(nearly 7000 words)…O.o my longest ch ever!!! **

**-I wasn' sure if diz was 2 b considered a 'lemon' or nt(ya kno wat I mean, ne?) bt I thought it was close enough, so…yea! Heheh, srrys if there was disappointment an all…**

**-cya nxt timex3**

**(don' 4get, REVIEW!!=)**


	20. Won't you understand?

_**A/N:**_

_**-Back, didn't take meh long, ne?!:3 Happy? **_

_**-Well moving right along…**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Seto: Ch 20...**_

_**Fluffy: -sighs- an I still own nothing -sad-**_

_**Jou: Yea, well on wit da story…**_

_**Fluffy: Hmph, he's excited wonder y…-smirks-**_

_**Seto: right…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Last Time:**_

_**I shoved him off of me, roughly, and pulled open the vehicle's door. The limo had stopped for awhile now, though I hadn't taken notice for obvious reasons. Trees surrounded us, green, I didn't note anything further, it was likely the location I'd directed the driver to bring us to, anyway. My head spun as stumbled from the limo, nearly crawling from the vehicle.**_

_**Not a moment too soon, as the next second I emptied the contents of my stomach into the bushes.**_

* * *

A hesitant hand found Kaiba's shoulder, "K-Kaiba?" Jounouchi's voice was extremely soft.

The brunet in question gasped quietly(as one only could in the situation) as another wave of nausea over took him. That was closely followed by another round of retching into the bushes.

Jou responded by staring a moment at him, too shocked, confused, and dazed to react much further then finally pulled himself together and stumbled over to the stopped limo. Glancing over his shoulder at the still-vomiting-teen behind him he crawled into the open door and searched for a towel, water, and anything else that would be useful to a near-criminal-rapist and his puking-his-guts-out-victim. Though he hated that term.

With a bottle of water, travel sack of napkins, and the bundle of the disregarded clothes in hand the blond teen sauntered over to crouched brunet who had now managed to somewhat console himself. Or so Jou thought, upon closer inspection he found the condition of the other's mental and emotional state much worst while the retching had slacked off a bit.

Pausing the-criminal-to-be(as he was sure he was heading for like this) settled on his knees next to the-mess-of-a-man-victim and dropped the contents of his arms. He didn't speak as he draped a shirt over Seto's shoulders and picked up the bottled water off the ground.

The-now-thoroughly-broken-CEO whimpered and collapsed huddled on the ground, his hands clenched his stomach as he gasped and tried to regain his breath. The tears beading in his closed eyes finally spilled down his flushed cheeks and he gave out final strangled cry.

Jounouchi merely stared, eyes wide with a mix of horror and shock. Kaiba, he was puking, he was crying, screaming, Kaiba was reacting, broken.

Like Jou had wanted?

This pain, torment, sorrow, misery, reaction?

How could Jou have wanted that?

He didn't.

"Kaiba?" remorse coated his words.

Seto didn't respond, his muscles simply clenched as he attempted to curl himself into an even tighter ball, hiding from the world. Loud-un-Kaiba-like-cries ripped from his throat and powerful sobs wracked his frail frame. His body shook as he cried like he had probably never done before, even when he was a child. He choked on his sobs causing coughs to mix with the cries which seemed to make the cries grow more heavy as he'd now fully lost all control of his body and dropped all protective walls and now just reacted to what he felt. No thoughts.

"Kaiba! Damn it!" Katsuya growled.

Said brunet jumped at the loud voice and turned sharply, swinging his arm out and smacking the younger teen across his face. He flailed backward with the sudden blow and ended up flat out on his ass. Staring up at the offending teen., Jounouchi took another second to register the actions and positions played before growling nosily at the older teen.

"What's da ma-" he cut himself off as he lunged at the other. Jou's hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the ground, as he then used his body to pin him down.

Kaiba whimpered quietly and stared up at the man dominating him. His eyes were wide, wild, and dark with scorching hot emotion. Two swirling deep-ocean-like vortexes of pain, confusion, and fear. His fair skinned face had reddened with crying and screaming. Tears had caught in his lashes while others threatened to shove them aside and take their place.

Suddenly, quite so as Jounouchi had no time to react, Seto shoved him off and punched him across his face. Hard.

Causing him to once more flail backwards and on his ass.

Hissing loudly Katsuya spit blood from his mouth and did the only thing he could, punched Seto across his face. That lead to both boys attacking one another.

Kaiba punched Jounouchi.

Jounouchi punched Kaiba.

In a matter of seconds they were both beating each other at full force, slamming their fists into skulls, grabbing handfuls of hair, shoving their bodies against the ground, and anything they could manage in the violence-drunken state.

* * *

"Man, where the hell did Jounouchi run off to?" Honda groaned as he worked with getting his locker open.

"He does seem to skip class, a lot, but c'mon! He's gonna really end up in some trouble if he don't cut it out. He's already flunking!" he more over muttered to the others exhaustedly .

Said others, Yuugi, Anzu, and Ryou(**-yay- enter Ryou!!hehex3**), decided against commenting on that. They knew, if only half as well, where Jounouchi had likely ran off to this time. With the noted absence of another classmate of theirs, though not as close a friend. Kaiba.

Yuugi knew, for the most part, the basics of the situation.

Anzu knew nearly just as much.

Honda was left with unconfirmed suspicions, but had mostly pieced the rest together considering how close his friendship with the blond was.

Ryou had been non the wiser till recently, and so now had been brought into everything, though he still knew much less than the others. He had had his suspicions and so had asked, which then was rewarded with vague answers.

The spiky haired brunet glanced back at the trio that were now waiting on him to head on to their next class. He was sure Yuugi knew more about the 'Jounouchi thing' than he let on, same for Anzu, Ryou was clueless. That he was sure of. He really needed to know more, preferably before something happened. Something bad?

"Honda-kun…" Yuugi finally spoke up, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say after that.

"Jounouchi needs help, we can't leave him alone with this!" Anzu supplied, much to the shorter teens relief.

"I know!" it was hissed from the tallest of the four.

"So, it is with Kaiba, the reasons for all this?" Ryou interjected, worry clear in his features.

"Yes, Jounouchi and Kaiba, about them…" Anzu started up, she was growing tired too. "They, I believe, have a sexual relationship…of sorts."

The reaction was quick, Yuugi remained quiet and thoughtful - he had been made aware of the situation, Honda's eyes widened almost inhumanly mouth hanging agape, Ryou was as shocked(or more so) as the brunet. All eyes remained on Anzu as they waited for the information to sink in.

"Their…?" The millennium ring owner started confused. He had known that they had been spending more time with one another than he had previously thought they would have liked. Jounouchi had followed Kaiba out of the classroom during lunch. He had also known their had been something with the two teens, something between them for a while now.

"Oh, so…" the brunet started. Sure he had know their was something between them, akin to attraction or adoration or whatever…But this had come as news to him, almost as much as to Ryou. Yeah, so his best friend was gay? Okay, so he was into the guy who called him a 'Mutt' and all? That was kind of strange, even for Honda. So yeah, he was shocked but it was okay with him. Jou could sleep with who ever he wanted to.

"Well I'm happy for them!" Ryou spoke up first, "Oh, should we congratulate them or leave it be till they tell us themselves?" he was practically bouncing of the walls with excitement, though he managed to remain meek and calm in outside appearances.

"Yeah, good for them!" Honda agreed cheerfully.

"Whoa-whoa, hang on you guys…" the brunette tried to calm them down quickly before continuing her tale. "Their not 'together'-"she was cut off before she could explain any further.

"A one night stand?! Kaiba- that bastard!" Honda nearly shouted, thoroughly enraged by the thought.

"Oh dear, do we need to be discussing this without Jou-" it was Anzu's turn to interrupt.

"No! It's also not like that, well from what I know…" and for the first time that day she wished that the bell signaling the end of lunch wouldn't have rung before she had had the chance to fully explain everything to Honda, who had patiently waited. Then again, this could be for the best.

Earlier, when Jounouchi had ran out during lunch, she had given Honda a very vague explanation due to the aforementioned bell. It had consisted of "He's having guy trouble with Kaiba." not in so many words but that had been the basics of it. She hadn't exactly told him "Jounouchi is gay and he's into Kaiba…but now their going through some - what I believe to be 'dominance issues' with the whole 'fucking issue'. But close enough.

Ryou had gotten an even more vague answer, "Kaiba problems." Though Anzu had been kind enough to fill him in on how Jou had ran out during lunch and her assumption of who with.

All in all they needed to have a nice heart to heart preferably with the younger Kaiba brother who would have a different side of the story as well as in put Who could also grace them with another opinion. It was his older brother involved after all.

"So what _exactly _is going on?" Hiroto demanded his last ounce of patience on the issue gone, he wanted to know just what the hell was wrong with his best friend and what his best friends ex-rival had to do with it all. Weren't they now lovers or not?

"I'm not fully sure myself, I know their having problems, um…sexual ones." Anzu more over muttered, cheeks tinting crimson.

"So-" the brunet started but was quickly cut off by the brunette, "Not now, Honda, after school we're going over to see Mokuba. We can talk there." she glanced around as if to say 'the walls have ears'.

Honda gave a sigh and nod, understanding but not being any happier about it.

* * *

_

Jounouchi panted heavily, he lay with his arms out stretched at his sides with his legs similar in a way that one would prepare to make 'snow angel' only he was without the snow. Sweat beaded and dripped down his brow in long streams. He had somehow managed to pull his cotton boxers back on during the fight, leaving him no longer fully exposed.

His lightened honey gaze swept over the sky, light blue with small wisps of white clouds. Tree arms stretched into view framing the blue skies with dark brown bark and forest green leaves. The high past noon sun sent it's beams through the leaves that surrounded them at all directions, causing a beautiful light shimmering effect that would inspire most any artist to paint the most breath taking of pictures. He didn't know where they were but he was sure he had never been here before, some old unpopulated area of some sort. Most probably a park.

Merely a foot from the blond lay Seto, in the same style as the other, arms spread to his sides and legs like wise. His breathing was also heavy, though his nausea had gone he did look thoroughly worn out. Sweat streamed down his cheeks and brow. The school uniform jacket was his only form of cover, he was thankful for it.

The sky matched his cloudless sapphire orbs as they washed over it lost in his thoughts and once more, mildly surprised by this, calmed by their surroundings. This had been a place he often visited when he was upset or simply needed a moment to himself, away from the stressful life of a CEO. It was an old abandoned park, it had been for years, no one ever seemed to visit the location. Not in today's busy economy worried world. So he was glad for the secret little place to himself.

It was beautiful, with trees and plants, animals and other living things that weren't plagued by the busy world outside. The place just left you feeling calm, at peace with the world.

"Hmn, Kaiba…" Katsuya practically moaned and rolled onto his side, looking at the teen beside him. He leaned his head against his arm lazily, a half smile on his lips.

The brunet tensed instantly at the voice, his head slowly rolling to the side to see the one speaking. His sapphire like eyes wide as he spoke up quietly "What..?" all sense of calmness and serenity left him.

"Ah this place, Kaiba, we need to talk…"he answered his voice drifting off in what Kaiba could only place as hesitation.

"We've already tried that, remember?" was the half sarcastic response.

He ignored the irritation that welled up, "I mean, fer real, really talk!" the blond rolled back onto his back his honey gaze drifting back to the sky.

"Yes, I suppose we do…"

"So," Jou started.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?" Seto confirmed.

"No, _why?_"

"Yes, why?"

"Damn it! Why did, are…Why?!" Jou sat up glaring at the other.

The brunet sat up as well quickly, fear leaping into his sapphire orbs before he could stifle the emotion. His body rigid with the thoughts that there would end up being round three, or a continuing of round two.

"Why are you, why? Just why? You make things so difficult!"

"Why am I, me?" the brunet responded "Why, is that why you..?"

"Yes, fuck yes! That's the whole reason behind all this shit! You, and your heartlessness!" Jou growled heatedly.

"I see, this was all to…get my attention?" Seto question, brow knitting together in some attempt to understand.

"Damn it!" the younger cried and fell backward onto the ground behind him.

"What? So you raped me for the sake of proving to me you weren't a worthless Mutt? All of this and for what? To simply prove yourself? Do you give a damn? Will there be tomorrow or simply just…Why? All this and it makes no sense what so ever!"

"No! Yes! Fuck! It's, I mean…" honey eyes narrowed in concentration. "Kaiba, ya don't get it…"

"Get what?" he snapped back.

"Anything!" was cried back, loudly. "Any-fucking-thing! I did this 'cuz…'cuz I had no other choice! I mean c'mon! You, me, it's so stupid! All da fightin 'n shit. I jus' wanted ta, ta, I'm not worthless!" the blond sat back up, his honey-gold eyes wide with emotions.

"You wanted to prove that." it was a statement. "All this? All this?!" Seto rasped out, his voice cracked, pain clear in his blue crystal like eyes. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he muttered more to himself as he covered half his face with his hand and turned away.

"Nn, y-yeah…" Jounouchi muttered, wanting to add 'I'm sorry, Kaiba, really! I got upset and did many things I shouldn't have!' Or something close, an apology at least. Instead he simply stated "I had to, it was the only way…" though it was spoken quietly.

Raging hot blue hurricane-like eyes glared viciously at the blond, silently growling 'you _had_ to rape me?! The _only_ way was to rape me?'

"Kaiba," Katsuya sighed, it wasn't like what he did was wrong. Well it was, but, it was necessary if they wanted to get anywhere. Kaiba had finally reacted, and that was because what Jounouchi had done. Now Kaiba was forced to look at Jou differently, more of an equal instead of an 'worthless Mutt'. Their relationship had changed.

For better or worst though?

With what Jou did, Kaiba would…

"Where does that leave us now?" he asked half to himself.

After what he had done Kaiba would hate him, he'd never forgive him, not that Jou would ask for forgiveness.

"Us?" Kaiba hissed back, he sat up eyes looking down. No there wasn't an 'us' or 'we'. He didn't really expect him to forget what had happened between them like that.

Jou sighed, "I mean what now, do you wanna go back, how things were?" his brow knitted itself together. "Ya know, jus' ignore each other's presence? Forget everything? Like before, ya want dat?" he paused, thinking, they would go back to their lives. Back before all this, back to ignoring each other, back to what it was like before Jounouchi's move to force a reaction from him, back in time.

He didn't want that, but…

Kaiba hated him more than ever now.

"Dat'd be best, ne?" _No,_ his mind screamed, _I don't wanna go back! I wanna…_

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**-phew-**

**-Wo-oo-ow, diz came to me easy enough(lucky) nxt 1 will be HARD! I jus' kno…**

**-heheh, diz ch was a lot longer than I had panned, u don't mind tho, ne??**

**-More importantly, there wnt b dat many more chs to diz, dats right -nods- 'Understanding you' iz nearing itz end! T-T another few(about 5) chs…tho originally it was 10 bt, yup, inspiration on jus how it would flow! -yay- so make sure to lemme kno if theres anything u think I need to add between here an there! Kay?**

**-nxt ch will b up soon, so cya thn!**

**-Fluffy-**


	21. Back to the drawing board

_**A/N: **_

**I had a bit of free time, so here's ur update lik only a wk ne?**

**Yup, I kno amazing, well make sure to read the 'warnings' n stuff 4 diz ch, itz a bit importantxP**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Jou: Fluffy dosnt own me, only wishes.**

**Fluffy: Yup -nods-**

**Seto: Nor does she own Yugioh in general**

**Moku: If, u sue, ull regret it…**

**Fluffy: Yup -nods- ive got d Kaiba bros backing me up! Ne?**

**Seto n Moku: -Steps away-**

**Jou: heheh, well…yea?**

**Fluffy: Besides if I owned Yugioh, there's be random scenes wit guys makin out, an Jou n Seto doin each other in every ep…as well as Bakura doin Ryou…and Yami on Yugi…wit Otogi on Honda…Isis n Rebecca would b murdered by…Yugi n Ryou…oh u wouldn want dat now would u?**

**Whole Yugioh cast: -stares-**

_**Warnings:**_

**-Abuse **

**-I'll b using "Jounouchi/san" referring to his father and "Jou" or "Katsuya" referring to well u knoxP(our fav puppy) thoYugi an gang will still refer to him as Jounouchi/kun. So if it gets a bit confusing, im srry.**

**-D scenes will change a bit more than im use to so srry again if u get mixed up(I think it should b clear enough tho)**

**Well yea, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Jou sighed, "I mean what now, do you wanna go back, how things were?" his brow knitted itself together. "Ya know, jus' ignore each other's presence? Forget everything? Like before, ya want dat?" he paused, thinking, they would go back to their lives. Back before all this, back to ignoring each other, back to what it was like before Jounouchi's move to force a reaction from him, back in time. _

_He didn't want that, but…_

_Kaiba hated him more than ever now._

"_Dat'd be best, ne?" _No, _his mind screamed_, I don't wanna go back! I wanna…

* * *

"Hell no!" Kaiba nearly yelled. His eyes narrowed as he glared heatedly at the other.

Jou stared, large honey pools swimming with confusion and alarm. "Huh?" was the most intelligent thing he could muster at the moment.

The brunet stood and grabbed his disregarded clothes from the ground then stormed over to his limo, that still remained motionless where they had left it, pulling the uniform jacket tighter around him he slipped into the open door. That left the blond to stare after him, curious as to what exactly that was. Though he didn't say anything.

A few minutes passed and nothing else was said or done, Jou simply stared at the limo. That was a, yes, he wanted to go back to before and forget what had happened between them? But hadn't he said 'Hell no!'?

As if to answer the unasked question Seto's head appeared in the limo's open door way, "Mutt, get your ass in here!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mokuba." the ebony haired youth was greeted after opening the door for Seto's labeled 'Geek squad' or 'Nerd herd' .

"Good afternoon, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Ryou!" the boy smiled back, not without noting the teens somber expressions. "Here about Seto?" he knew.

"Yes…" Yugi was the one to answer.

"…and Jounouchi?" the younger Kaiba brother answered the unasked question.

"Yes…" Yugi repeated his answer, curious to just what all Mokuba knew and what he was willing to share.

"Seto has been acting strangely, Jounouchi has also, ne?" he arched his eyebrows, but seemed to remember something important as his face lit up. "Oh sorry, lets talk about this inside, but careful Seto just got back a little while ago…" at that he stepped aside to let the group in, while remembering back to how he had arrived home to be told that his older brother had gotten home early and was in a foul mood there for was not to be disturbed. He, for once, had listened and not bothered his brother since he had been home.

"Okay, thank you." Yugi answered once again.

Once they had all gotten seated Mokuba asked if they desired anything to drink, receiving head shakes 'no' from everyone in the small group he decided to start on with business.

Though Anzu was the first to speak. "You said your brother has been acting strangely, how so?"

"Today, he got back home before I did, usually he'd go to Kaiba Corp and work. Instead today he just locked himself up in his room. He's been doing that a lot lately, staying in his room by himself, sulking. I'm worried about him." the ebony haired youth answered, his eyes narrowing in thought. "What can we do?" he had a pleading edge to his voice.

"This is Jounouchi's fault, isn't it?" the boy was near tears, his heart was breaking for his brother all the teens before him could clearly see it.

"No!" Honda hissed in a loud tone "It's not Jounouchi's fault, more of Kaib-"

"We can't blame any one person for this, it's not a matter of 'who's at fault and who did what with who and how.' But it's rather a mutual thing, both boys are struggling with emotions that are new to them, we can't blame anyone for that. Their lost and confused, they don't know what their suppose to do, so we as the people to care about them have to-"

"…about Kaiba, like hell!" Honda interrupted. But shut his mouth abruptly when a sharp pain was inflicted upon his foot, courtesy of Anzu stomping it.

"…help them through this, we can't simply let them handle it on their own. We've seen some of the effects of that…"

"So, you think we should set them up? Like getting them to date…" Ryou spoke up for the first time since their arrival. Crimson dusted his cheeks as he suddenly found the floor to be an interesting subject for his soft warm chocolate eyes to study.

"Well…" the brunette was cut off again.

"Like play match maker?" Honda growled.

"Something like that, yes!" she growled back in the same tone of voice.

"Well, it is a good idea, we have to do something…right guys?" Yugi put in quietly, though he wasn't sure on how this was going to work.

"We have to get them to fall madly in love!" Mokuba chirped.

"Yes, we do…" Anzu agreed.

"They need to be happy!" Yugi beamed, proud of their little group.

"Um, yes, they need our help so…I suppose this is what we must do. Though I'm not sure I understand the plan yet…" Ryou added quietly, it hadn't been stated. The plan…

"Hm, feels like a Soap Opera…" Honda stated dryly.

* * *

"Boy!" a rough slurred voice sounded through the small dank apartment, "B'oy, ya home yet?" the same voice called again. Mr. Jounouchi, Jounouchi-san, or simply Katsuya's father a large unruly looking man, blond hair much like his son's though his eyes were a brown grey - faded with age.

"Damn it, b'oy!!" he snarled storming further into the darkened room.

Silence was all that greeted him.

While none to far off, in his own room, laid Katsuya - the subject for all the yells and anger. He remained silent though, laying on his old tattered mattress ragged from age and abuse - much like himself and his father. Rips and tares adorned it's surface, stains blotting the fabric ran across random areas both dark and lighter, probably blood, sweat, tears and other substances that were spilled over the well worn bed.

He glared at the ceiling, everything he didn't want to happen had happened, everything he had feared had appeared before him to render him alone and weak, everything he had fought for to this point had been taken, his final resolve had been destroyed. So here he was back where he had started, back alone and hurt.

He had tried, thrown all the cards on the table given it everything., just to have himself called out and stripped of everything. Destroyed and broken…

The time he had spent with Kaiba had been, like nothing he knew, he had loved that - the feelings of being so close to another person the simple feeling of the other. The time they had shared, the emotions he had witnessed. Now to have it all ripped from him was simply and purely cruel.

They would go back to throwing each other petty meaningless insults, throw a few punches, and ignore each other at all cost. Back to how they had been before Katsuya had decided to push their relationship into a different direction. Just back…

It was like, someone eating microwave cooked meals for all their life - nearly twenty years then suddenly given a nice hot home cooked meal once before being forced to go back to eating those half done pieces of shit for a meal. Or like stale bread over freshly baked bread, or cheap dry crumbly cake and delicious home cooked moist …

Food? That was all his mind was set on, he was so hungry! He groaned to himself, tired from so many things, so many screw ups. He just wanted something good to happen for a change, something that would remind him his life was worth while. What did he have to keep him in this world after all, an abusive dead beat farther, friends who were great but wouldn't be able to comprehend his problems, Kaiba the ass who hated him even though his feelings toward were much different, a sister who was too sweet and pure to sully with this. A sister who had been stolen from him and taken so far away.

Everything had ended up gone, stolen, or just left.

It wasn't fair, he was suppose to continue living even under these conditions? Was he to blame if he wanted to end it so badly that he was willing to take his own life? Was it his fault, really?

Living took a very strong person, but he wasn't strong. Dieing was an easy way out, for cowards and weaklings, he was a coward…

Shaking that off for the moment, he rolled over to edge of his bed and reached his arm underneath looking for something he had stashed there a short while ago. Finding it he pulled it from the small dark cave of the underside of his bed and rolled back to the center of said bed to study his reward for the small accomplishment.

A magazine, it had some sluty looking bimbo on the cover with a title of 'Her big weight loss' or something like that, he didn't bother paying it much attention. In a smaller corner it had an ad about (your's truly) Seto Kaiba. He didn't bother reading the title either. Simply flipped through it till he found the page he was looking for. A full page picture of the young blue eyed CEO adorned with a long passage. He didn't bother reading it.

His eyes remained on the picture, Kaiba's piercing sapphire gaze was directed at the camera, frigid as ever they held no emotion. His gorgeous soft chestnut hair framed his pale soft skinned face perfectly. His brows were narrowed in a slight scowl, while a very Kaiba like frown marred his lips.

He quickly yanked the page from the bundle and threw the rest back onto the floor. Keeping the picture of his 'rival' in his hand he continued to stare. Lost in his own world. He studied the brunette's features for what many would count as the billionth time. Taking in the slight curve of the frown on his pale crimson lips, undistinguished by modern beauty enhancers. Studying the fringe of his neatly styled milky brown hair. His eyes strayed on his sharp icy cerulean eyes that glared daringly at the camera, emotionless. He noted the soft creamy peach of his skin, longing only for a moment to touch it once more. His honey eyes trailed over the brunette's broad should and muscular but slim figure. God, he wanted to fuck him again!

His gaze, on it's own accord, trailed back up to the cold emotionless eyes.

The picture had been taken a while ago, before…

"Boy!" Katsuya jumped at the sudden intrusion into his room. The door had been shoved open roughly and now barely hang from it's hinges.

His wide honey like gaze quickly took in the site of his father standing in the doorway to his room, faded brown-grey eyes narrowed with rage and clouded with alcohol.

"Ya ignorin' me now? I called fer ya repeated'y! Ya busy up h'ere doin some'n ya shouldn'? T'oo busy fer…" he stormed in, swaying as gravity attempted to pull him down since it no longer seen his legs fit to support him.

"Whats'at?" he slurred slumping onto his son's bed as leaned over and snatched the magazine page from the teen.

"Hm? He's a pertty lookin' boy, might as well have fag wrote on his-" he cut himself off as realization lit up his clouded eyes.

Katsuya had been sitting stock still during the whole scene, having sat up quickly in reaction at the intrusion. He stared quietly at his father, no matter what happened after this he wouldn't fight back. He couldn't fight back, that was his father and he loved him. He also understood that his father wasn't a bad man but was simply broken and beaten.

His father had had everything ripped from him simply because the Gods deemed that he deserved it because without losers in this world their would be no winners and without that then conflict between the two wouldn't exist, thus making the world 'boring' to the eyes of said Gods. They just simply needed something to entertain themselves. So they weren't to blame, you couldn't expect them to stay bored, now could you?

The blow to Katsuya's face came so suddenly he didn't have the time to think, to block, to react, but just simply felt the hit and fell over and off the bed. He groaned nosily and distantly heard his father's disgusted words "Ya good fer nothing' fag, I will not have a fag fer a son! Ya been lookin' at gay porn an not listenin' ta me…ya own father!? How could ya do dis ta me? Yer da only 'n I have left…'n now. Why?! Ya hate me 'at much? Ya gonna go 'n shove some pertty boy's cock up yer ass?!" he was yelling loudly, his foot coming down repeatedly to stomp the teen's sides and stomach.

He heard the grunts of pain and seen the tears of misery but ignored them, the only person the man had had left had just ultimately betrayed him. That was the final straw to Jounouchi(-san), he had lost everything. Everything in this world that he cared for had been ripped away. He didn't understand or fully know what he was doing, but he knew he was tired, beaten.

He couldn't stand to loose the last person he had…he needed him.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heheh, don' hate me…cliffy! xP **

**so yea, theres another angst filled ch!**

**I think I need to add more fluff, wat'ya think??**

**-Cya, n don 4get, **

**reviews make me happy!x3**


	22. Seto's understanding

**Warning(plz read):**

**-Cliché moments(we all hav them)**

**-Jounouchi Katsuya will be referred to as "Jou", "Jounouchi-kun", "Katsuya", or other dog references courtesy of Kaiba.(except at special points where Honda or Kaiba will refer to him as "Jounouchi") As for his father he will be dubbed "Jounouchi" and "Jounouchi-san"…but its all pretty clear=) an this WILL continue for d rest of d fic…ty.**

**-Violence and abuse**

**Disclaimer(an A/N):**

**Fluffy: *squealz* ch 22!!**

**Jou: So?**

**Fluffy: FAN SERVICE!!**

**Jou: Huh?!**

**Seto: Ur wasting ur time pup.**

**Jou: Im NOT a DOG!!**

**Fluffy: Eeep! Oh an btw ur dumb if u think I own Yugioh! *laughs***

**Seto: annoying!**

**Moku: ugh, too much none sense!**

**Fluffy: ehh?! O.o y so cruel?!**

**Ryou: Um, y r u still doing a disclaimer…?**

**Baku: Hn, no 1 cares about em.**

**Fluffy: BA-KU-RAAA!!!!**

**Everyone: O.o**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_He heard the grunts of pain and seen the tears of misery but ignored them, the only person the man had had left had just ultimately betrayed him. That was the final straw to Jounouchi(-san), he had lost everything. Everything in this world that he cared for had been ripped away. He didn't understand or fully know what he was doing, but he knew he was tired, beaten._

_He couldn't stand to loose the last person he had…he needed him._

* * *

Long slim fingers trailed through now darkened to chocolate wet hair, once icy emotionless sapphire eyes now hot and raw with obvious emotion and confusion. He stared unseeingly at the wall directly in front of him, thoughts swirling in his mind and playing with his emotions. He didn't like this, but at the same time it was thrilling, new, refreshing to play a different part a while.

For so long he had played the part as the stoic heartless bastard and now he played the part as the hurt emotional…victim? If that was what he was…

So many things had changed and part of him couldn't help the feeling of relief for that, feeling a bit excited that maybe his life would be more than work. He felt gratitude for the wake up call from Jou, but he was angry, he had been used hadn't he? All to simply get his attention? What was that to tell him?

Jou wanted his attention, he wanted to prove himself?

Why?

_**-Seto's Flashback-**_

"_Hell no!" Kaiba nearly yelled. His eyes narrowed as he glared heatedly at the other._

_Jou stared, large honey pools swimming with confusion and alarm. "Huh?" was the most intelligent thing he could muster at the moment._

_The brunet stood and grabbed his disregarded clothes from the ground then stormed over to his limo, that still remained motionless where they had left it, pulling the uniform jacket tighter around him he slipped into the open door. That left the blond to stare after him, curious as to what exactly that was. Though he didn't say anything._

_A few minutes passed and nothing else was said or done, Jou simply stared at the limo. That was a, yes, he wanted to go back to before and forget what had happened between them? But hadn't he said 'Hell no!'?_

_As if to answer the unasked question Seto's head appeared in the limo's open door way, "Mutt, get your ass in here!"_

_Jou stared, obvious to even Seto, that he was wondering something along the lines of 'What the hell?'. The blonde's eyebrows knit themselves together as he remained motionless for another moment, contemplating his options. "Kaiba…" he ground out, standing. _

_He received no answer._

"_Kaiba!" he snarled and stomped over to the limo._

_Again he got no answer, but his eyes found the brunet who had found refuge at the other side of the wide seat, furthest from the open door. His body shook slightly and he now wore pants. His face was directed away from him so the blond couldn't see his expression._

_With a soft sigh Katsuya climbed into the limo, he slumped against the soft seat heavily and closed the door himself. Neither bothered to speak for the time being. _

_Kaiba reached forward and pressed the intercom switch, Katsuya remembered vaguely seeing him do the same earlier, with a short bark "Drive." That left Katsuya to wonder if the driver even knew where they were driving to. Which then lead him to the thought about how Kaiba had had this whole expedition planned out, he had planned on taking him here to where ever the hell it was and fuck him senseless! _

_Which Katsuya had managed to turn around._

_He couldn't help the light smirk that adorned his features at the thought. Shaking those thoughts from his mind and the smug smirk from his lips he glanced over to the brunet. He nearly 'eeped' at the site that greeted him. _

_Icy sapphire eyes locked securely onto his on warm caramel eyes, he'd probably been watching him for a while now. Watching the different display of emotion flitter across his features. The thought of that really irritated him, Kaiba seeing all his emotions and thoughts clearly displaying themselves on his face._

"_Ya know…" the blond finally started, not too sure what he would say just knowing it had to be something for the silence was driving him mad. "It's not really fair for ya ta blame me for all of this…" he stated looking down to the floorboard. _

_He received no answer._

"_After all, ya did da same thing…"_

_Again he got no answer from the other teen, so his eyes found the cold sapphire orbs still watching him silently. "Kaiba…" he hesitated, what was it that was next? "What…" he just left it off after that for a bit._

_Waiting for some indication from the older teen, rather he was listening or preparing to speak. Nothing followed though._

"_What do ya expect?" _

_No answer._

"_I did have my reasons…"_

_The brunet remained silent still._

"_Even if it was wrong," he didn't bother waiting for a reply this time. "an ya don't get it. I did have my reasons for all of 'is and though…" he paused concentrating on what he was saying. "I am sorry if I hurt ya, or if…ya know wounded yer pride or whatever." _

_The older male still made no indication he had heard the other, apology or not._

"_Will ya talk ta me?" Katsuya asked, his voice rose a bit._

_Seto hadn't looked away since before Jou had noticed the eerie sapphire gaze , he still held the same cold emotionless unwavering expression. He still refused to answer Katsuya as well. He simply sat there staring._

"_I don' even know why I did tat anymore…" he gave a sigh of exhaustion._

"_I'm not sorry for what I did, just tat it screwed so many things up…" he was at this point looking out the window at the trees and bushes that were pushed from view as the limo was in the process of pulling away from the park that they had been in. "It wasn't all about sex." he muttered, not intending for audience of any kind to ever hear those words. _

"_What about my feelings for…" he cut himself off, feeling that he had better shut up or chance that Kaiba hear his semi-confession._

_Jou glanced at him as if to make sure he wasn't heard. Feeling slightly relieved and shocked at once when finally taking in the site of the older teen, head gently lent onto the window next to him. He almost looked like he was sleeping._

_He wasn't._

"_That place was special to me, don't go back there. Ever." Kaiba muttered in a not so Kaiba-like-fashion though his voice still remained distant and cold._

"_What ever." Katsuya replied back just as cold._

_From that point on the ride to their homes, Jou's in a neighborhood that Kaiba if he weren't in the state he was in would have made many snide remarks on and refuse to enter without ten plus hired body guards and his lawyer and Kaiba's huge completely opposite of Jou's run down apartment mansion that of course was in the best of neighborhoods but laid miles from anyone due to the miles of owned Kaiba land that surrounded his home, was a uneventful quiet one. They were both silently thankful as well as regretful for the chances and words they ignored._

_Though Jou had tried. _

_**-End Seto's Flashback-**_

The words Jou had used then, '_It wasn't all about sex'_, and at the end of his monologue '_What about my feelings for…'_ still rang loud in Seto's mind. Reminding him repeatedly of the ride to Katsuya's home then to his own. He had wanted to talk, had tried, but Seto had shot down every one of his attempts ignoring him completely. Or so Jou thought, since he had actually been listening very carefully. He had heard and listened, remembering it in detail, everything he had said.

Though Seto hadn't responded to him then.

He had probably screwed up there himself. It wouldn't have hurt him too much to answer the boy, would it have?

Jou had went out on a limb and tried to salvage whatever was left, just to simply be shot back down by Kaiba himself. The blond wanted to amend his mistake but Kaiba refused to let him.

What was left now?

Since everything that had happened, what were they to do?

No one could expect him to really just go back to the way things were before, not so simply, even if he was Kaiba. Even if he was supposed to be stoic and uncaring, if everyone thought he didn't care for anything and that such a simple act would leave him unaffected in the least. Even if everyone though he was unbreakable, unable to be hurt or feel pain, even if the current believe was that Kaiba Seto truly had no heart - was truly a robot of sorts and would not bleed when cut, would not bruise when hit, would not cry when hurt emotionally, and wouldn't break when stretched beyond his limits.

Truth was Kaiba Seto was human.

He would bleed if he was cut, he would bruise if hit, he would cry if hurt emotionally, and would break if stretched beyond his limits.

He had proven that and so much more to Jou, but still he hadn't wanted that, not the pain. He didn't want Jou to know he was in fact human and even worst witness his tears and break down. But fact was Jou had seen them and worst yet he had caused them, that couldn't be changed now though and he didn't plan to dwell on those thoughts for long.

His hand combed through his darkened chocolate hair then slid down his face, his eyes closed lightly as he titled his head back so the steamy water could fully shower his face with. Pale crimson lips curled down into a frown as he remembered how it had felt when he had been with his disobedient puppy. So good. His eyelids fluttered slightly before relaxing into the hum of the hot water that showered down on them, his dark nearly black lashes caressing into the curve of his crimson dusted cheeks. His usually scowling knitted brows now void of tension as the steaming hot water did it's job and washed away some of his worries, if only for the moment, and relaxed him.

He released a heavy breath and ran his fingers over his neck gently touching his red heated skin with light feather like touches. His hands trailed down his shoulders, caressing the curves of his body. He remembered the touches of Jou, not nearly as gentle, but he longed for that now…

No, that wasn't right, he didn't feel like that toward that stupid Mutt!

_"Hmm, then your demanding it then? or rather..." he stated also not missing a beat._

_Jounouchi tripped, figuratively, taking the necessary time to understand what exactly that meant. It didn't take him long, "Hell no!! Kuso...I meant..er..I..um.." Kuso-kuso-kuso-kuso!! He didn't know what to say to that, he was thinking so hard on it his head hurt now. That was it, this wasn't working. _

_Time to go back and rely on gut instinct, "Why d'a hell wou' I wan' ta?!"_

_The blonde's face started heating up as the next words sprouted out of his mouth on their own, "Ya know-ya need a good fuck!! Kaiba, maybe then ya won't be such an ass all d'a time!! Seriously man, get laid..."_

_Silence fallowed those words. Yugi stood staring, open mouthed at his blond friend. Anzu, stared as well, her jaw slacked at the words her friend had nearly yelled. Honda gaped, though he was the quickest to recover, smirking at Jou's use of vulgar words. The blond, that was so well known as a total moron, was deserving of a pat on the back. Honda saw this, he'd put Kaiba into a corner, with no escape. Jounouchi had finally done it._

_"Perhaps..." was the blue eyed dragon, known as Kaiba Seto's, only answer. Coming so quiet few, if anyone heard. A smirk then graced his features, that wasn't the end of that. Oh not by a long shot._

Kaiba hadn't always secretly loved Jou or anything of that sort, not like in those cheesy romances anyways. No he had never held such affection for him, though admittedly he did find him amusing at times. He liked to piss him of and see how he would react to his insults and put downs. He always reacted so well where as most others would simply cower in fear of the great CEO of Kaiba Corp. and even resort to ass kissing.

So boring.

Jou was different, but that didn't mean Kaiba was in love with him or anything of the sort. Hell, he wasn't even fond of the idiot!

But since they had sex…

Seto's hands trailed further down, caressing his chest gently, gliding over the soft reddened skin in a sensual gesture that would leave most any man bloody nosed and with a serious hard on and any woman simply passed out. But his mind wasn't on his own body at the moment…

"Pup, Jounouchi…"

* * *

Pain, it was something he knew very well. It's what he felt so often, almost none stopping. Something he had came to not understand but just tolerate. Though he hated it he knew it was endless.

Heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal dark caramel orbs blurred by pain and many other emotions. They stared into no exact direction, simply staring ahead of him. If he were alert enough he would of by now noticed that his sight wasn't simply obscured by pain and the fog of just becoming conscious once more but was slowly fading away. Had he been fully awake he would have noticed his body refused to obey any simple commands like 'move', 'stand', 'get up', 'do something'. If he had been fully aware of his surroundings he would have noticed his body's horrible condition, blood flowed heavily from open untreated wounds that now cascaded his body and bruises the size of a man's hand.

His consciousness was wavering but he could clearly feel the pains and neglected cries of his beaten body.

He had survived?

Again?

Was that fair, to leave him with the small shreds' of life he had left? Leave him cold, alone and so filled with pain?

Apparently fair didn't matter.

His eyelids fluttered closed once more, tears gathering and sliding from the closed eyes. Mixing with the blood that continued to increase in volume on the floor beneath him.

He was too tired for this now…

* * *

"Whatever! I don't really care anymore we just gotta help Jounouchi, I don't care how! Just help him! Damn it!" Honda sighed growing pissed, they had been sitting there in Kaiba's home for far to long just talking! They needed to shut up and do something, before it was too late and nothing could be done.

He was getting a bad feeling, the type that someone in a cheesy movie would often get when something bad was either happening or about to. When the main plot was starting in some horror flicks.

He didn't like those thoughts and wanted to get a move on.

Problem was that they didn't know what to _do_, they couldn't leave things but yet their meddling was sure to back fire if they weren't careful.

Damn Kaiba!

"I know, Honda-kun but…" Yugi started but he was clueless how to continue that thought.

"We're not getting anywhere just sitting here! We're wasting time, it's been too long." he fought the urge to pout, and the strange urge to see Otogi accompanied that. He wasn't sure why though. But maybe it would have been wise to include him on this meeting? He was devious enough for it.

"It hasn't even been thirty minutes!" Anzu hissed, irritated as well.

"Hm, that isn't really true…" Ryou muttered softly looking at the clock.

More like an hour.

Mokuba offered the group's argument a sigh and looked over to the stairs, they weren't getting anywhere.

"Damn it, it's Kaiba's fault so lets just go beat him till he apologizes! Ne?!" Honda growled.

"For the last time-" Anzu started but was cut of by a sudden silence that fell over the room as all eyes fell onto the current subject of the argument. As if on queue, Seto entered the room from the stairs Mokuba had watching half expecting to see his older brother descending them to tell the group to 'shut the hell up'. But upon actually seeing his brother descend them he nearly screamed in shock.

Freaky?

In an overly cliché moment everyone held their breath, shocked to see Kaiba Seto standing at the foot of the stairs simply glaring back at them. No one moved.

"Niisama…"(Older brother) Mokuba whispered, his eyes wide. He wasn't too sure how to address the situation.

"Don't let them wreak the place, bed by ten, I'll be back in a bit…" was the harshly toned answer and with that Seto left.

"But Seto…" Mokuba nearly whined, "It's not even a school night!" he finished more quietly.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N: **

**-heh, I tried to make it where it wasn't all depressing n crap…**

**Did work? No? too bad xPP**

**-well I can taste d end, so close, im excited, yet sad…**

**-hope diz was least half way satisfying, if not, well too bad I guess xPP heheh**

**Plz leave me a review though, ive already got many more than I expected, but HEY breaking in more wnt make me sad at all!!xDD(only even more eager 2 update quicker)**

**-review-**


	23. Above their comprehension

**A/N: srry 4 d wait, heres ch 23!=3**

**Warning(plz read):**

**-Cliché moments(we all hav them)**

**-Jounouchi Katsuya will be referred to as "Jou", "Jounouchi-kun", "Katsuya", or other dog references courtesy of Kaiba.(except at special points where Honda or Kaiba will refer to him as "Jounouchi") As for his father he will be dubbed "Jounouchi" and "Jounouchi-san"…but its all pretty clear=) an this WILL continue for d rest of d fic…ty.**

**-Violence and abuse**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluffy: u kno wat? I don't own YGO or d characters so theres really not much else to say, ne?**

**Seto: other than u hav issues, serious issues?**

**Jou: I'm glad this is almost over! -cheers-**

**Fluffy: don worry theres plenty more puppyshipping fics 2 come!!**

**Jou an Seto: -groans-**

* * *

**Last Time: **

"**Niisama…"(Older brother) Mokuba whispered, his eyes wide. He wasn't too sure how to address the situation.**

"**Don't let them wreak the place, bed by ten, I'll be back in a bit…" was the harshly toned answer and with that Seto left.**

"**But Seto…" Mokuba nearly whined, "It's not even a school night!" he finished more quietly.**

* * *

_**:Katsuya's POV:**_

_I love my Father…_

It was the truth that no one understood, I truly loved him, it was simple. Ridiculous as that was I loved the man who beat me and blamed me for the wrongs of his life blamed me for the pain. He had told me once before, I remember it well, when I was crying one of the first times I was beat that 'it's yer own fault, yer the one to blame. If ya were worth somethin, or at least had somethin to offer yer Father - if only ya could do somethin right then I wouldn't have to…'

It had always hurt so much hearing my own Father say those things to me, but I've come to understand the truth in those words as well as the meaning.

If I had tried harder. If I had simply been of more value then my Mother wouldn't have grown wary of me and given up on us, she wouldn't have took Shizuka and left us. If I would have known then, if I had put more effort in being the son they needed. If I wouldn't have been born, they could have lived a happy less problematic life with Shizuka. Not worrying about where their next meal would come from, when her Father would get drunk and beat her brother or possibly her.

If I weren't here Dad would have been happy, Mom would have been happy, Shizuka would have been happy. If I weren't here they could have been a real family.

These are the thoughts of my sub consciousness - or whatever as I'm sure I'm not conscious now, after that beating, it had been painful. Though I deserved it. I foggily remember blackness clouding my vision and mind then something had stirred me awake, or more over proved to me that I wasn't dead because the pain clouded my mind.

Now I am unconscious yet conscious enough to realize this and that something had changed with my body, I was moving or rather being moved. My body was unable to move by itself, I had lost a lot of blood…I think. My condition was unknown to me, I had for a short while thought I was dead. The pain had stopped and on my mind was working, scenes of my childhood had flashed before my eyes. Thoughts of if there was a god and heaven would I be damned to hell for my sins. Thoughts of my friends tears of hearing what had become of me, and how long they would mourn my death. Days, weeks, months…years perhaps?

They would move on.

Shizuka would cry.

Mom would rejoice.

Kaiba would…not care.

None of that mattered now, because, I was not dead I was very much alive. You see, I know very well that when you die you do not feel intense pain like this, you don't think…you simply see a light and if you go to it your dead if not your alive. There was no light.

I don't get a choice.

If god exists, he is immeasurably cruel. If he doesn't why the FUCK are we here?!

What was I doing this whole time?

I'm I so pathetic?

I feel sudden pain, I want to scream, but I can't…

The pain remains but slowly fades to a much less intense and more bearable ache. I can't help but wonder why that is, shouldn't it only grow more painful? I suppose the only reason this could be is that who ever or what ever it was that had caused the earlier disturbance was either tending to my wounds by a form of pain reliever or had took me to someone to do so.

The details weren't important to me but I was curious, who would do either? My Dad had been the one to inflict them and no one else lived with us. The only possibilities were Honda, if he got too worried, or maybe Shizuka, if she came to visit. Gods, I hope not. For Shizuka to witness something like this…

Consciousness tugged at my foggy mind, demanding my eyes be opened, I was too weak to refuse. Groggily my lids fluttered open revealing a very black world that seemed to have forgotten we needed light to see with. This worried me but I decided not to dwell on it, if even if it was dramatic enough like I lost my sight, it would be fine. I've decided I'll just go with whatever comes. Rather it be death, pain, loneliness, or blindness.

Bleak colored fuzziness bled into my corrupted vision, everything appeared as if I were viewing it through murky water. Where barely visible shapes blurred together in what I could only assume was motion. From this I could see, what I believed, was the walls of my surrounding were near. It was a very small room, just enough room for me to lay down comfortably. Which I'm sure I was.

I felt something soft beneath me, like cloth, either a bed or something akin. It was familiar. My touch was better off than my sight, I wasn't numb, I could feel the soft caress of the object I lay on as well as the gentle vibrations.

Vibrations?

I was moving? I vehicle then?

Yes, there was a sound as well, a quiet hum of an engine.

So I was being to took to the hospital then, but it bothered me. Not the thought of the hospital but who was bringing me there. An ambulance?

A painful groan escaped my throat, it didn't make it past my lips though, as it died halfway there. I didn't doubt it was inaudible, my body simply didn't have the strength to summon an audible sound. In the least.

Heat rushed heavily into my already overly warm body as I felt something softly brush my cheek. The sensation was quickly lost to the next,, "Don't try to move, unless dieing appeals that much to you?" the voice was quiet - even so close to my ear. So deep, it reminded me of someone.

I felt myself groan again and attempted to clear my fogy mind, my vision had cleared slightly but not enough to allow me to see clearly. My body still ached and so I couldn't move, talking was impossible as well. I could only lay there and wait, for what I didn't know but I did know I was once more growing groggy.

I didn't see a point to bother with fighting against the blackness that threatened to consume me. I simply fell back into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

For what felt like a ridiculously immeasurable number of times I awoke to a blindingly sharp pain and darkness filled my vision. But this time it cleared rather quickly, the pain faded into a dull ache while my vision cleared so I could see my surroundings easily enough.

I wasn't surprised to see the white ceiling, the wall the same sterile white and bleached marshmallow of the curtains to what I believed was my left. The Hospital. It even smelt sterile, the clean medical smell filled my senses, though it didn't bother me as much as one would have thought. It was so much different from my Dad's apartment.

Shaking the thought I went back to studying my surroundings, so much white I may get a worst headache, guess they didn't believe in color.

Lightly closing my eyes I gave a sigh, the last thing my Dad would want is to worry over my hospital bill, which I'm sure we couldn't afford at the time. That brought me to the question, why was I even here? Shouldn't I have been left on the floor back home, to either die or pull myself together and lick my own wounds.

I groaned, more dog related jokes, was even my mental stability being effected by those ridiculous dog insults?

Thank you Kaiba.

Speaking of which, my eyes caught onto movement, somewhere on my right side. Icy sapphire eyes met mine, causing my breath to hitch.

No fucking way!

"Ka-Kaiba..?" had I managed to speak? Amazing. Though it came out hoarse, scratchy like I haven't drank water in a very long - long time. Had I? When was the last time I had drank or ate anything, or for that matter when was the last time my eyes had been open and able to clearly see?

How long had it been since I was with Kaiba last?

Since my Father beat me last?

How long had I been here laid up unconscious? Hours, days, or longer?

"It's been a while…" I looked over to the owner of the cold emotionless voice, happy yet surprised that my vision was alright. I could see.

"H-how long?" I questioned, not as much because I wanted to answer as I felt I had to respond. I wanted to speak, to exercise my voice but more I wanted to hear him speak. Why? I didn't know, but I did, maybe his voice comforted me or simply reminded me that I am living. Reminded me that I hadn't been beaten to death, that I had indeed survived. When I heard that voice, so cold and unyielding, I hurt an undeniably painful pang in my chest.

It reminded me of what had happened between us, the pain I had caused the owner of said voice and how much he had bestowed upon me as well.

My jaw clenched tightly, grinding my teeth together, my body growing tense. Would he not answer? Was I to be denied such a simple desire, to hear his voice? "Pl-please…" it was my own voice, I didn't recognize.

"Not very long considering your condition." I felt like crying, speak more!

"Wh-what condition would 'at be?" why was I asking him?

"You should wait for the doctor's explanation." and to think normally I would do anything to shut you up!

"Ah, alright." I sounded depressed even to my own ears.

"Are you…how are you feeling?" he sounded, what was that, concerned? Was he concerned for me?

"L-like shit! But…better." I paused, hesitating. "Um, what…I mean how am I…?" what the hell was I trying to say?!

"I brought you here." he answered it simply. I wanted, no, needed more…

"How, er- why?" what was I asking, I didn't even know!

"I came to talk to you, but…" he paused, what was that? "You weren't conscious so…obviously I brought you here, to the hospital." his eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the bed.

"But…" I wanted to ask "why", but hadn't I already asked? My mouth refused to form the words.

"I'm heartless? Why would I care, why would I bother helping your sorry ass?!" he was growing angry, I could see it as he now stood directly beside my bed now.

"I should believe differently?" my own eyes narrowed, I was getting angry too now.

"No, you shouldn't." what was with that expression?

"Then what..?"

"I didn't, you won't die until our matter is resolved!" he hissed, why was he talking so quietly.

I felt like an idiot, lost and confused wandering without a clue to where I was or what was happening around me. Like a newborn baby.

"What…what is it yer saying?" my voice trembled, I was laid up in the hospital for gods sakes, so it should come as no surprise that I was an emotional wreck. "It's fine if I die just not before yer done wit' meh?! Bastard!" my voice was raw, heavy with emotion.

"No…" his voice was just above a whisper.

"Then what Kaiba?! What? Cause' damn if I dun'no! I- I…" my voice shook, was I scared? "I don't know, I don' understand…what, why…" I bit my lip forcing down tears. What I didn't understand was my own stupidity why did I do the things I did? Why did I forcefully get closer to him? Why did I hurt him, was it simply to make myself feel better?

Did hurting Kaiba make my life seem less pathetic?

No, I didn't hate him, it wasn't like that.

"What don't you understand? After everything that's happen between us you think you can escape so easily?" his words sounded angry but he didn't, his voice was low - quiet. He almost sounded sad.

"I thought t'hat, I thought…it was over. We jus' ignore each other's existence…or something'." tears were forming in my eyes. Why?

"Ignore what happened?" he questioned, his voice was rough. "You proved your not a Mutt, congratulations! You achieved what you set out to do…there's nothing more to be said or done so…" he paused, pain was clear in his eyes, only for a second. But it lasted long enough for me to recognize it. "I'll be going now…" he muttered, looking me over carefully once more.

Our eyes met, momentarily, but within those seconds I witnessed how much pain and confusion Kaiba was feeling at the moment. I finally understood just how much my actions had hurt him, just how much what I had done was effecting him.

"Seto!" my voice was loud, stronger than I would have thought it to be capable of being for a while to come yet. "Wait…I, I don't want to ignore what happened!" I sat up, it hurt like hell but I ignored the pain. "I'm sorry, not t'hat I did it…but that it- it hurt you."

"I'm not hurt." he sounded tired.

"Then," I paused taking in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm still sorry though, but…" another pause and he turned back around, he looked so tired. "I'm-" I froze, I had called him 'Seto'!! Unintentionally, but I had, and he had no objections to that? He hadn't mentioned it at all, he had heard though that I knew.

"I'm glad, thankful, for what I did…" what was I admitting? I hadn't even been fully conscious to if this was how I truly felt.

"Kaiba…" I wanted to call him 'Seto' but I was afraid, the thought of getting close to him - or even attempting such acts frightened me to no extent. What was it that I was afraid of?

"Don't…" he spoke up, quietly, almost timidly. "Don't say 'Kaiba'…"

"Wha-"

"I am hurt!" he hissed, his eyes glared heatedly at me.

"It hurts so much, but what you did, I'm-I'm glad…I'm thankful too. It's because…because…" he didn't finish, he was an emotional wreck as well.

But he was thankful, he was glad, he doesn't resent the things that happened between us? Now I was truly confused.

"Kaiba, I don't…"

"Seto! Don't say 'Kaiba'! You called me 'Seto' so don't resort back to 'Kaiba'…your not allowed to call me 'Kaiba'…don't ever call me 'Kaiba' again, _Katsuya_!" was he angry now? I didn't understand.

"S-Seto." I spoke, I didn't decide to speak his name but I did. "Seto…" the name, I loved saying it, the person I thought so long ago that I hated so much…the name that would make me sick. It turned out I loved it. Saying his name, so intimately, made me feel closer to him.

"Seto." I could clearly hear the emotion in my voice.

"Seto, Seto, Seto…" why?

"Seto!!" why can't we understand one another?

"Seto…I did it all, I did that…I hurt you. Seto, even at the cost of hurting you, I wanted to prove my worth to you Seto." I paused but didn't think, if I though I would stop confessing. "I raped you, because, because I wanted you to see me as an equal or at least not worthless…but now I see that, I want to be…" my body was shaking, raw with emotion I finally understood, now to make him understand as well.

"I want to be close to you, I want to be able to…I wanna understand you and have you understand me. I- I…I'm in…" my words finally stopped, but only momentarily as my next words shocked us both.

"I-is it…is it, in love with you?" tears that had been forming fell freely from my eyes, dripping down my red face to show Seto my pain and understanding.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: dats dat then, ch 23...2 more 2 go!**

**Hope u enjoyed if so plz review, if not…review too plz!1xD**

**-cya nxt ch!**


	24. Learning is before knowing

Warning(plz read):

-Cliché moments(we all hav them)

-Jounouchi Katsuya will be referred to as "Jou", "Jounouchi-kun", "Katsuya", or other dog references courtesy of Kaiba.(except at special points where Honda or Kaiba will refer to him as "Jounouchi") As for his father he will be dubbed "Jounouchi" and "Jounouchi-san"…but its all pretty clear=) an this WILL continue for d rest of d fic…ty.

-Violence and abuse

-different style from my usual work…yea, ull see wat I mean(tho it was all necessary…so hope it doesn't bother u too muchxP)

**Disclaimer:**

**Jou: yea, so she doesn' own Yugioh or any of it's characters…**

**Fluffy: I only wish…**

**Seto: another chs been added…great.**

**Moku: yes…great! -smirks-**

**Jou: um…I don' lik 'at look…**

* * *

**Last time:**

"Seto…I did it all, I did that…I hurt you. Seto, even at the cost of hurting you, I wanted to prove my worth to you Seto." I paused but didn't think, if I though I would stop confessing. "I raped you, because, because I wanted you to see me as an equal or at least not worthless…but now I see that, I want to be…" my body was shaking, raw with emotion I finally understood, now to make him understand as well.

"I want to be close to you, I want to be able to…I wanna understand you and have you understand me. I- I…I'm in…" my words finally stopped, but only momentarily as my next words shocked us both.

"I-is it…is it, in love with you?" tears that had been forming fell freely from my eyes, dripping down my red face to show Seto my pain and understanding.

* * *

_**:Seto's POV:**_

I felt my heart pound painfully in my chest then come to a near complete stop, it was the Puppy, laid on the ground. Unmoving, surrounded by what I could only guess was his own blood…well perhaps that was a bit dramatic. He was though, laid on the ground unmoving in a very heart-stopping-death-like position that made me almost cry out in fear for his demise.

"Jou-Jounouchi?" I walked slowly over to the spot where he lay. No one else was home at the moment, I had knocked, I had waited, but there had been no answer. Irritated with that fact I had forced my way into the apartment, I was persuaded that he had been ignoring my calls in favor of hiding. I had been wrong.

To my horror, moments after wandering around the seemingly empty apartment, when ready to call it quits and I had talked myself into the rational conclusion that no one was home at the moment and I was acting illogical - arrogant at insisting they were simply hiding, I came across something that caught my attention. The door itself wasn't too different from the others, slightly ajar like someone had left not caring enough to close the door after themselves, nothing too strange. But something urged me to investigate, so I did, though even for a while to come I wouldn't be able to explain even to myself what had drawn me to look through the door.

There I found him, laying, motionless on the floor covered in his own blood. My heart pounded harshly in my chest before coming to a spluttering stop, my eyes grew twice their usual size. "Jou-Jounouchi!" that was my voice? I was calling out his name so desperately, fear and pain coursed through my shaking body, those emotions were evident in my voice.

Was he..?

"No!" I walked quickly to his side, but I couldn't move further, he was…

"No! No! Jou-Jounouchi! G-get..up!" why was I acting so irrational? Why was I…

"Jounouchi!" my voice was weak.

My legs trembled, then without enough strength to keep me up, gave way and I fell to my knees. "J-Jounouchi!" I was pleading, no this wasn't me! I wouldn't, so no, I wouldn't cry or be so upset. I was being irrational, this was stupid! Getting so worked up…

Wait, what was that? He was breathing? Yes, he was, breathing…he was alive! Alive!

"J-Jounouchi…" tears had gathered in my eyes, and gods was I thankful he wasn't conscious! I wiped them away and finally became more like myself once more, rationalizing and finally thinking clearly. I had to get him help, or my horrors would become reality…

"N-no…" I leaned forward to grab him, but stopped, it was his head- right? Moving someone with a head injury could make the damage worst, but I couldn't do anything else. What was I to do? If I called an ambulance, they would want to see his parent or guardian, wouldn't they. If not they would at least contact him…

I'd have to do this myself, carefully, I'd transport him to the hospital and simply shut up anyone who objected to him being without a legal guardian with a generous check accompanied with a simple threat.

Slowly I worked a hand under his head, using both hands to work it to shoulder level without damaging him further. Once there I rested it against my shoulder gently, then moved onto his lower body. Still holding his head clutched to my shoulder gently- so I wouldn't drop it, I slid my other hand under his lower back then gradually to his ass. There I paused.

_Damn!_

My breath hitched and I had to once more refocus, now wasn't the time to be screwing around, even if ass did feel so…

It was the same ass, the one I wanted to pound into, the one that belonged to the one who _had_ pounded into me! The same owner that had took my virginity…The ass I wanted, badly. I was now touching …

_Damn!!_

My cheeks burned, this was, humiliating. Shaking the unpleasant thoughts I got back to the task at hand, rescuing Jounouchi. With that I ran my hand over that ass and down his thighs until about half-way to his knees, once there I lifted his frail frame fully into my arms. Standing to my full height, I held him close so I wouldn't drop him, like you would hold an over sized new born baby.

Slowly I made my way to the exit, stumbling over various cans, bottles, uneven floor boards, or other such pieces of trash or problematic obstacles. Once I nearly dropped him due to a particularly nasty loose floor board accompanied by a beer can lodging itself under my foot directly after I'd caught myself from the first fall, but I managed to hold myself up regardless. Afterward it was mostly pretty clear, a few obstacles that threatened to have me over turned yet, but I escaped.

With a soft sigh I quickly headed toward my waiting limo, Jounouchi wasn't heavy, very light actually which surprised me - I would of figured he to be at least twice what he felt. But I was thankful he wasn't, if so I probably wouldn't have got him out of the run down apartment with little to no extra damage.

The trip into the limo was far from simplistic, getting to said vehicle was a "cake walk" but getting into the damn thing would take a miracle - to bad I'm short on those today. Luckily, or unluckily I didn't bother to dwell, my chuffer stepped out to help. He opened the door but didn't ask any questions, like a good Chuffer should. Though I threw him a threatening 'none of your business, let this slip to anyone you'll loose so much more than your damn job!' glares and gently slid Jounouchi in the limo first.

After we were on the road it was mostly uneventful, just the hum of the engine and my own thoughts. In my opinion that couldn't get much worst, leaving me to think about the current events with no sure answer. But that wasn't to last as about five or ten minutes of silence with only the limo and myself, Jounouchi stirred in his sleep…Well perhaps that wasn't the most intelligent way to phrase such a situation, more over he moaned and awoke.

My eyes drifted over to the Puppy's unmoving frame, of course he didn't have the strength to move yet, but his eyes were opened. Hazy warm caramel eyes shifted unsteadily like they would fade back into the pits they had emerged from, he was barely conscious. He needed to relax, he was safe now…steeling myself I trusted myself to speak.

"Don't try to move, unless dieing appeals that much to you?" it sounded harsh, cold, like something I'd hiss toward someone to such them up. Why did I sound so cruel, I was, believe it or not, trying to be kind and comforting…

He groaned again in answer to my harsh tone, was he aware who's presence he was in? His hazy eyes shifted once more, then slowly closed and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

We arrived at the hospital moments later, where I entered head held high with the half dead blond teen boy in my arms, my expression cold and unyielding to even the many nurses who rushed to my side recognizing me immediately. They hurriedly snatched him from my loosening arms then rushed away while preparing him for the necessary medical care and that's as far as I seen as I was rushed into a opposite direction to receive my own medical check up.

Ignoring the fact I'd told her a dozen times I was not harmed a nurse, I'd say about mid thirties with auburn hair tucked back into a bun then nurses cap thrown carelessly over with deep ebony eyes, made a quick physical overall check up. After she was assured I wouldn't kill over on a moment's notice she turned glaring heatedly at me, "What the hell were you thinking, Kaiba-_sama_!" she spit the words out.

My own eyes widened fractionally before narrowing "What ?!" I barked, I wasn't in the mood for her shit!

"You could have killed that young man! Bringing him here like that, playing hero, just what the hell?!" she roared, just who the _hell_ did she think she was talking to?!

I opened my mouth ready to make her ultimately regret ever crossing paths with me but was interrupted, "For gods sakes, everyone knows you do not move someone with a head injury without proper knowledge of how to handle the situation! There's blood loss and muscle strain you have to consider!!" she was yelling, things I already knew. "You should have called in a professional, rather you want to believe it or not, you can _not_ do everything yourself! If this boy dies or suffers permanent damage then your just as responsible as whatever it was that first inflicted the injuries! Understand!? You will be trialed with second degree murder, Seto Kaiba! Justice! You, need to understand the extent of what your actions do to others! You can't just go around doing what ever the hell you please, because rather you care or not you will hurt someone! So use the damn heart you were born with and do something right! For fucks sake!" she didn't pause to take a breath, amazing, though it only disgusted me.

"If you think doing something so stupid and playing hero will get you into his pants your so very fuckin' sadly mistaken! Doing such things for such low selfish gain…You could have killed this boy, yet over such petty reasons! Stop thinking with you damn cock!" she was growling red faced.

_What…the…hell?_

"Doing such things, does it matter how he feels at all to you?! You-"

"Enough! Just shut up!" I interrupted, pissed, going on like she knew exactly what was happening. Damn her! "Just shut the _fuck_ up!! I have my reasons for bringing him here myself, his Father inflicted those injuries, if I would have waited to have him brought here then…" I paused, breathing heavily. "I didn't know when his Father would return, if he would have came back before I had gotten Jounouchi out of there…" I was shaking, why? "He could have killed Jounouchi, I might not have been strong enough to protect him…"

I took a deep breath, " I don't…I don't want Jounouchi to die! I was aware that I was putting him in danger when I brought him here, but, but…the least I could do is try- after everything we've been through. I owed him that, I won't let him die for such petty reasons. No…he's not that weak. Jounouchi's a very…he's a very strong person. Someone, I could…admire." I felt hot tears gathering in my eyes, this was humiliating.

Throwing my head back in a display of uncharacteristic frustration I growled "I didn't do it to get in his pants! He's already been in mine…it's not fair! I wanna fuck him! I wanna have sex with him again, and again…" I didn't know why I said that, it wasn't how I felt.

Looking down from the ceiling I noticed the nurse staring at me, eyes wide and mouth open in awe.

_What…the…hell?!_

--

My eyes narrowed as I pulled open the door leading into his room, it had took them a while but they had finally managed to stabilize his condition, and so I was able to enter. Even after hearing his condition wasn't a bad as both myself and most the medical staff, including the loud-mouthed nurse, had thought and that he would probably make a full recovery soon enough I didn't relax or fully believe that it was possible.

The doctors claimed it was amazing that the boy was strong and had a strong will to live. (I though blamed it on his inhuman stubbornness)

Quietly I closed the door behind myself and walked further into the room, my eyes instantly swept over his frame. He lay motionless on the hospital bed, mask, tubes, and other such medical devices already placed ceremoniously over his frail body.

My body trembled as I walked over to the bed side, it was true, he hadn't died, he was alive. He had been so close to death, but he had fought it off, he was so strong to fight with all his strength even after he'd been hurt so many times, after life had only given him pain. It was truly amazing, to me, if I would have been in his position would I- could I have fought back so fiercely?

I sat on the chair beside his bed. Jounouchi, was so much stronger than me, that realization made my heart clench tightly in my chest. All this time I had put him through so much pain, when he was already hurting so much, then to think with all the other things that caused him such pain it was what I did that threw him over the edge. Why? Why did my actions have such an effect on him?

He was so strong, yet, all this time my actions were hurting him…slowly bringing him down.

But he had hurt me, so, no it wasn't that simple. I had, long before he had…, I had always put him down - insulted him at any given chance. What had I been after? What did I expect from hurting him, slowly breaking him down? Did it make me feel better, did I need that - the reassurance that I was worth more than him? That I was better?

Why?

I expected tears, but to my surprise I didn't cry. Why surprised? I had been hardened for years, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that I wouldn't cry.

I leaned forward, I wasn't fully aware of to what my body was doing, if I had been I would have stopped it and realized it was like a cliché movie. I would have been disgusted with myself. My hand ghosted over his forehead gently, brushing the gold fringe aside. Though there was no tears, my eyes held raw emotion- emotion I wouldn't even allow Mokuba to see such pain, suffering, sorrow, yet so much more there was hope, desire, and something else…something I wasn't ready to read or understand yet.

Why?

--

"He's really lucky, ya' know?" the doctor was speaking, he sounded like he knew Jounouchi, like he understood.

He didn't.

"When you first brought him here, I thought he'd…I would never have thought he'd survive. But it's amazing, the boy, he's so strong. I've read in his records that something similar to this had occurred in his past. That he had been past all hope, well that he had been unconscious and it was a near hopeless case. But he had made a full recovery so suddenly, without any special treatment at that…" he was still rambling about things I already knew.

"Yes, he's…really strong willed." I sighed.

"It's truly amazing, he's been in here just over a day now, and I think he'll be able to leave soon too…" he paused " but I wanna keep him here a bit longer, to assure there isn't any serious head trauma…" he said, his voice was quiet. His next words will be remembered for a while to come "Though, he is strong, that is true and he is showing great progress so he _should_ recover fully soon. But there is the possibility…he may choose not to wake up. In the review you stated that 'It was his bastard Father', and all the evidence backs this story, there is signs of abuse…some children, victims of abuse, often see life as pain and often give up on living. If this boy…you bringing him here helped, he lost less blood than if you hadn't. You were lucky that you were careful enough not to seriously injure his head while transporting him here but.."

"It is his choice really. You should also know, he is very strong, that is true…but if such pain and damage continues to be inflicted on this boy, he'll be broken beyond repair. His body's weakening, he will…if this continues." he stated this with narrow eyes, looking at me directly.

He was saying that Jounouchi was slowly dieing, being broken down piece by piece. Part of this, was my fault…

The doctor left soon after, leaving me to my thoughts, or so I thought. My eyes swept over Jounouchi, narrowed in what many would mistake for concern, his eyelids fluttered open slowly. He squinted at the lights and attempted to adjust to his surroundings. At the realization that he was in fact waking up, I stepped closer to the bed, but I was still a fairly good distance away.

His eyes almost immediately wandered in my direction, when they reached their destination it only took a moment for him to absorb what he was seeing. "K-Kaiba..?" his voice was quiet, barely audible and so hoarse.

"It's been a while…" my own voice sounded quiet, but so cold, old habits die hard. His eyes had left mine, wandering anywhere I wasn't, but came back to rest on me as I spoke.

"H-how long?" his voice was a bit stronger this time. I was reacting to distantly, had I not just been told this boy may choose to die a moment ago? Still, with the knowledge that my cold responses would have the opposite effect I wanted, I continued.

I didn't answer him immediately, but waited, not that I was thinking about how long it had been…that I knew. So why prolong answering him? My thoughts, they were traveling behind my eyes so quickly. I wasn't very sure of anything anymore. Jounouchi could have died, yet here we were chatting like this…

"Pl-please…" had he expected me to hear his plea? So quiet, so desperate…

"Not very long, considering your condition" why answer in such a round-about way, why not answer him strait?

"Wh-what condition would 'at be?" why was he asking me?

"You should wait for the Doctor's explanation." this wasn't like our normal conversations.

"Ah, alright." he sounded depressed, but, why? Oh, he nearly died? Of course he would be…

"Are you…" I started without thinking, but quickly recovered "How are you feeling?" was that…concern, in my own voice?!

"L-like shit! But…better." he paused, hesitating, or so it seemed. "Um, what…I mean how am I..?" his words were jumbled and delivered sloppily, so much so I had to hold back a smile. Jounouchi was…Jounouchi.

"I brought you here." I answered simply, interrupting his scrambled thoughts.

"How, er- why?"

"I came to talk to you, but…" I sudden pang in my chest reminded me of the situation. "You weren't conscious so…obviously I brought you here, to the hospital." I felt my exterior harden and stepped closer to the bed.

"But…"

"I'm heartless?!" I spat, where the hell did this conversation just turn? "Why would I care, why would I bother helping your sorry ass!?" I was angry, after everything, back to this? I stood directly by his bed, but didn't care about our close proximity.

"I should believe differently?" he was angry too.

"No, you shouldn't." I had always been cruel to him, so why should he believe differently?

"Then what..?" he was shaking, I was shaking as well. So emotional.

"I didn't, you won't die until our matter is resolved?" I hissed, why did I always end up saying things that hurt him?

"What…what is it yer saying?" his voice trembled. "It's fine if I die just not before yer done wit' meh?! Bastard!" his voice shook, raw with emotion.

"No…" that was my own voice, quiet, just above a whisper and void of emotion.

"Then what Kaiba?! What? Cuz' damn if I dun'no! I- I…" his voice shook harshly, almost as if in fear. "I don't know, I don' understand…what, why…" he bit his lip…I didn't understand either. Was only he allowed to be confused? So what if I was Seto Kaiba, did that mean I was to be perfect and emotionless? Heartless?

Was that expected of me?

Did it not matter that I had been hurt too? That his actions had hurt me, even if I had hurt him before he had took action, did it simply not matter?

I despise what he did…didn't I?

He had been the one to do the actions yet here he was saying he didn't understand, that…damn him!!

"What don't you understand? After everything that's happened between us you think you can escape so easily?" my voice was quiet again, I almost sounded sad…

"I thought t'hat, I thought…it was over. We jus' ignore each other's existence…or something." his voice was rough, a glance in his direction confirmed that he was near tears.

"Ignore what happened?" my own voice was rough. "You proved your not a Mutt, congratulations! You achieve what you set out to do…there's nothing more to be said or done so…" I paused my emotionless mask that had been agonizingly built for years cracked forever allowing emotion to seep through like a poorly built boat would allow leaks- cracks that wouldn't easily be repaired.

Pain, amazing pain, emotion poured through those cracks…my eyes weren't cold but hot with emotion. Had my emotionless state been broken, was I…if this was what it took, if this was how it felt to be emotional and raw…I wanted to be a cold emotionless bastard again.

"Seto!" he had called me Seto, I realized it as soon as the word left his mouth. It angered me to think he could so easily say 'Seto' after everything, to say that. "Wait…I, I don't want to ignore what happened!" the bed squealed beneath him. "I'm sorry, not that I did it…but that it- it hurt you." the anger at him so easily calling out to me by 'Seto' eased away quickly after that.

"I'm not hurt." I sighed, tired of these games.

"Then," he took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm still sorry though, but…" he paused and I turned back around I was exhausted beyond belief.

"I'm glad, thankful, for what I did…" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Kaiba…" what the hell?! Back to 'Kaiba'?

"Don't…" my own voice? It was so weak, so unlike me. "Don't say 'Kaiba'…"

"Wha-"

"I am hurt!" my voice was raw as I hissed those words, my eyes burned heatedly as they glared at him.

"It hurts so much, but what you did, I'm- I'm glad…I'm thankful too. It's because…because…" I couldn't finish. My body trembled slightly, I wasn't able to fully control my body anymore.

"Kaiba , I don't…"

"Seto! Don't say 'Kaiba'! You called me 'Seto so don't resort back to 'Kaiba'…you r not allowed to call me 'Kaiba' …don't ever call me 'Kaiba' again, _Katsuya_!" my voice was harsh but I wasn't angry.

"S-Seto." his voice was soft now, timid, almost like he was embarrassed. "Seto…" he repeated. I simply listened, it was silly how a simple spoken name could make someone feel…

"Seto." his voice was emotional, I wanted to…hold him close and let him repeat that name millions of times.

"Seto, Seto, Seto…" it was like a chant, warding off evil or pain. Why did I feel this way?

"Seto!!" why didn't I understand, why couldn't we see eye-to-eye. Why was it so hard.

"Seto…I did it all, I did that…I hurt you. Seto, even at the cost of hurting you, I wanted to prove my worth to you Seto." he paused and my mind was racing, trying to keep up. "I raped you, because, because I wanted you to see me as an equal or at least not worthless…but now I see that, I want to be…" his body shook intensely, raw emotion seeped through his very being.

But would it reach me?

"I want to be close to you, I want to be able to…I wanna understand you and have you to understand me. I- I…I'm in…" what was he saying, all this time, and now this…I wasn't ready for it. Not yet…but he continued.

"I-is it…is it, in love wit' you?" tears that I could see him holding back all this time, poured heavily from his eyes. All his pain, was that much clearer to me now.

"J-Jounouchi…" my voice shook, just what was it he was saying? _In love…_ It wasn't something I knew well. "What…are you..?" my body trembled, I was scared? I took a shaky breath and spoke words I'd never thought I would ever admit to "I don't…understand. Your feelings, my own, it's all too much…"

"But…you'll try to understand?" his voice grew soft, hopeful.

I nodded, "I want to understand." I sighed heavily, all of the built up frustration was easing off finally. "Wh-what is it I don't understand..?"

"Your asking me?" he sounded annoyed. Who else would know?

"Yes."

"Have you been listening? We haven' gotten anywhere have we?" he sighed long and hard.

"I don't understand your feelings, fully, I had thought that the reasons behind your actions had been to prove me wrong to show that you were not a 'worthless mutt'…was that wrong? I think so…now." my brow knitted together as I concentrated fully on the problem at hand. I was confused, so much had happened so quickly it left my head spinning. He couldn't just tell me? "You regret hurting me but your thankful for the time we spent together and the opportunity to become closer. You want to continue growing closer…?" he looked up at this point, though I hadn't noticed he had looked down.

"Is 'at okay?" he frowned, focusing on my eyes that were carefully focusing on his. "What is your motive?" I answered with my own question. My mind couldn't wrap around what he was saying, he wanted to grow closer…it almost sounded like…

"Motive?!" he was angry?

"Yes, you say you want to get closer, you say you enjoyed being with me…" why was I acting this way, should this come as a surprise?

"Kaiba, it should be obvious, maybe yer not as smart as ya like 't think…" he smirked half heartedly. What the hell was he playing at?

"Hn, well from what I've gathered there's only one conclusion…" I leaned closer to the bed, just far enough for my body not to touch him or the softness of the bed beneath us both now, "…your in love with me." I whispered hotly into his face, my breath washed over his lips causing them to tremble. Our noses touched and I had the urge to press our lips together. Deep dark hunger shown in his eyes inviting me closer, urging me to take him…

"Jounouchi-san…your Father's here." a nurse announced as she entered, pausing at the strange position of the patient and myself, his visitor, before blushing darkly and spluttering a "S-sorry, I-I didn't realize…I'll send him up in five minutes…s-so you can b-better p-p-prepare…"

"Incompetent woman." I muttered and stood back to my full height, much to both of our dismay.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **

**-phew- dats it 4 diz ch…yea n since I randomly thought itd be 'smart' 2 add sum to the original ending of diz fic there will b 2 more chs after this(originally 25 chs now 26) so unless I change it again xDD 2 more chs 2 go till the end of "Understanding you" so hope u enjoyx3**

**--plz review--**

**-thx-**


	25. Mutual Understanding

**A/N:**

**Srryz, diz update took a lot longer than I'd hoped…but I have accuses! 1st off was writer's block then my computer crashed…so I had to rewrite the whole ch…I lost everything x( so then it was back 2 writer's block…then we up and MOVE, I work my ass off on that…if that isn't enough…I'm emotionally SICK…personal probs y'know…ive been feeling physically sick too..but I think that's more of a 'in my head' type thing….sorry -sighs- so much work, I'm not finishing "Understanding you" as soon as I'd like, I guess, thx 4 sticking around everyone!**

**Lov u readers/reviewers!^^**

**Warning(plz read):**

-Cliché moments(we all have them)

-Jounouchi Katsuya will be referred to as "Jou", "Jounouchi-kun", "Katsuya", or other dog references courtesy of Kaiba.(except at special points where Honda or Kaiba will refer to him as "Jounouchi") As for his father he will be dubbed "Jounouchi" and "Jounouchi-san"…but its all pretty clear=) an this WILL continue for d rest of d fic…ty.

-Violence and abuse

-different style from my usual work…yea, ull see wat I mean(tho it was all necessary…so hope it doesn't bother u too muchxP)

-OC!!(original character)…srry, I kno pplz hate em but I think u will all get why he's there…ill explain more later^^'

-DRAMA!! And overly mushy moments…sweet touchy feely…Y'kno!xD

-longggg A/N, ull c (jus thought id warn ya!)xDD

**Disclaimer:**

Seto: Final chapter?!

Fluffy: No…xD

Jou: -phew- it's a long run…

Fluffy: I know! But it's been fun…

Moku: This is your new longest ch, congrats!

Anzu: Around 30 pgs…wow…

Fluffy: Yes, yes, amazing isn't?^^

Yugi: It is.

Honda: Is this to make up for the wait…

Seto: Since when did they join the disclaimers…

Fluffy: Yes, it is, Honhon-kun…

Honda: Honhon?

Otogi: Fluffy does not own Yugioh or any of it's characters, so don't bother suing…you will get no where.

Fluffy: -nods-

Ryou: She's a bit quiet, don't you think?

Baku: About fuckin' time!

Shizu: Please enjoy the chapter?

Fluffy: Yes, thanks!

Seto: -mutters about the crowd and walks off-

Jou: What's his problem?

Yami: His pissy because he can't have you all to himself…anymore.

_**Last time:**_

"_Kaiba, it should be obvious, maybe yer not as smart as ya like 't think…" he smirked half heartedly. What the hell was he playing at?_

"_Hn, well from what I've gathered there's only one conclusion…" I leaned closer to the bed, just far enough for my body not to touch him or the softness of the bed beneath us both now, "…your in love with me." I whispered hotly into his face, my breath washed over his lips causing them to tremble. Our noses touched and I had the urge to press our lips together. Deep dark hunger shown in his eyes inviting me closer, urging me to take him…_

"_Jounouchi-san…your Father's here." a nurse announced as she entered, pausing at the strange position of the patient and myself, his visitor, before blushing darkly and spluttering a "S-sorry, I-I didn't realize…I'll send him up in five minutes…s-so you can b-better p-p-prepare…"_

"_Incompetent woman." I muttered and stood back to my full height, much to both of our dismay._

* * *

"Kai-Se, Seto?" the blond teen muttered, ignoring the woman and the insult the other had offered upon her departure.

"Hn?"

"Seto." he stated it more firmly this time, his brows knitting themselves together while he worried his lip unconsciously. This though, unknown to the blond, made the older males heated sapphire orbs concentrate on those soft pink lips instead of what their owner was saying. "Seto! Seto! Seto, oi, Seto!!" Katsuya waved a hand in front of his face, waiting for some sort of response.

"Hn?"

"Setooo!!" the annoyed blond growled, just to have it ignored again.

"Seto! Seto, c'mon Seto yer tryin 't piss me off! Setooo!!!" he was yelling now, his voice reaching high pitches on the other's name which he continued to repeat. "Seto! Setooo, damn it! Seto! Seto, listen!! Seto! Seto!!" he groaned, obviously Kaiba wasn't listening, for some unknown reason to Jou.

"Hn?" this time the reaction was different, Seto murmured his response while leaning closer down to the bed. Recovering the position he had been in before the 'incompetent woman's' interruption, he now leaned so close to the blond he could feel the soft warm breath that escaped his parted lips. Those lips that so clearly invited Seto's own. So close to the other's body, Seto lifted a leg and braced himself on a knee against the bed. "Katsuya." he whispered huskily, deep in his throat. He inched closer, his lips hovering over Katsuya's, their breaths mingling with each other's. Wide burning, begging, honey eyes framed with dark thick lashes and soft tan skin filled his vision.

"Set-o…" the blond could only whisper, his voice getting lost. Heat rose to his cheeks, tinting them a soft crimson shade, he felt himself gasp for air as the brunet leaned closer. His body losing control as passion ruled his fuzzy mind. "S-Seto, ah…Seto!" he moaned heatedly against the lips that pressed to his in a tender but forceful kiss. Seto's lips moved alluringly against his own, forcing Jou to press closer to him and his hands to come up and grasp onto the blue eyed teen's shirt.

Kaiba smirked against the other's lips and brushed his fingers through Jounouchi's golden hair softly, "Hm?" He purred against the other's mouth, he pressed himself closer to the younger male. Seto's fingers trailed down the blonde's cheek finding it's way to his jaw, where it then rested. The brunette's lips nipped at the other's, his tongue flicking over warm lips before he leaned backward to see his lightly flushed expression.

His smirk widened and he leaned back in to finish the job. Once more their lips connected, his tongue danced over Jou's lips only a moment before the boy parted them to deepen the kiss. Their tongues intertwining, brushing against one another as they rediscovered each other's mouth, bodies pressed close. The blond could feel warm hands pull back the solid white sheets that covered him, those same hands then pushed themselves against his chest gently and began kneading the muscles there. Seto's leg lifted from the bed only a moment before coming back down to place itself on the other side of the boy beneath its owner's body. His hands lifted from the muscles of Katsuya's chest and found their way to the collar of the blonde's hospital gown, once there they began pulling it down to reveal the lightly tanned chest of the boy.

"Katsuya…" Seto's words were groaned as he rubbed their burning bodies against one another.

"Ah, wait, Seto…what about..?" Jou started but was cut off by the other teen's lips pressing to his own.

"I don't care!" the brunet hissed, his body pressing close to the other's while his hands came to rest on his bare chest. His fingers drawing circles on the toned flesh there, lightly brushing the soft pink nipples that now stood erect. "I, don't, care!" his voice was deep, husky, and he began repeating the same words almost incoherently. "I don't care! I don't care, Katsuya!" He groaned and leaned closer, their lips reconnected and their tongues greeted each other in the only way they knew how. Brushing, teasing, tasting and enticing the other's tongue into an age old game that lover's play.

Warm soft lips were pressed firmly to warm soft lips, burning desire-filled bodies entangled eager limbs that pulled any part of the other they could manage a grip on closer, hearts pounded noisily in their chests as they struggled to both comprehend their feelings as well each other's and to force away the unwanted thoughts. Jou's fingers curled tightly around locks of soft chestnut hair, pulling and tugging he forced the head closer, their lips crushed firmly against one another.

Neither could speak, neither wanted to speak, not now – not at this perfect time not while they finally got their deserved chance to just…be with the other.

Katsuya moaned noisily as Seto pressed his body closer and ran his hands along his sides, over his slim torso and hips. Halting the movements of his hands he grasped tightly onto his hips and forced them to slam into his own. Both boys grunted and thrust into each other's hips, Jou's arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's neck. He bit playfully at the older males lips, mewling when Seto returned the gesture wholeheartedly. "Mn…Seto!" he groaned and began rocking his hips against the other's, pausing when a sudden pain bolted through his skull.

"Puppy?" he muttered and kissed his way down the boy's jaw and to his neck, there he began suckling on the sensitive flesh.

"N-nothin' I'm fine!" the blond attempted a reassuring smile but it faded quickly.

"Hn," he mumbled and kissed his neck gently "…fine?" he kissed him again. "You…"he placed another kiss just below his ear "sure?"

"Yeah!" Jou sighed and pulled him close again, their lips meeting once more but this time for only a second as the blond spoke up "Hey, um, Seto…"

"Hm?"

"I uh…I…"

"Puppy, with everything that's happened, I think we may feel…" the brunet made an attempt to help him get the words; they were the same as his.

"Seto, I…yer right, so much happened…'n…"

"_Katsuya!!"_

Both teens jumped at the enraged sound of Katsuya's Father and the door nearly falling from it's hinges from the force which it was thrown open by the same man in time with his voice.

"D-dad..?"

"Jus' wha 'da fuck? Ya come runnin' here…whit' 'at boyfriend of yer's! Ya tryin' 't piss meh off now…" the badly pronounced words rumbled from the older man, his voice heavy and deep from the effects of large amounts alcohol. "Damn fags, you, jus' who 'da hell do'ya think ya are?!" he turned his attention to the brunet who had now stood back to his full height, away from Jou. Rather Jounouchi had witnessed the much-more-than-friends-rather-either-admit-it-or-not-and-Katsuya's-father's-continuously-repeated-insult-of-calling-them-'fags'-to-not-be-completely-inaccurate wasn't really their concern considering he had already come to his own conclusion and at his current state of mind their wasn't anything to change that.

"D-dad, w-wait a sec would ya?"

"Turnin' mah only son into some trash…shitty piece o'-"

"Dad! Listen…" Katsuya attempted again to regain his Father's attention, only this time he succeeded.

"You, ya sorry piece of shit!!! How could ya betray the only person 't, I was the only one'at woul' have 'ya! Why 'da hell woul'ya…?" he was growling curses, threats, insults, and many other things no one else in the small room could make out. "Fuckin' fag, mah only son, betray meh…why could'ya…I'm 'da only one…do'ya hate meh so much…fuck his damn brains….retarded lil shit….always were goin' 't do this…I hate…yer Momma…what would she…Shizuka-chan would be so…fuckin' slut…spread yer damn legs for any fuckin' rich assed prick I bet…jus' give 'da cheap slut some cash…mah…only…son…fuckin' ass….right there…ya left meh…all I had…thought ya loved meh…now there's no one…I ain't got…I fuckin' kill…sorry bastard…I'll cut his goddamn penis off…fuckin' dickless shithead…damn ya 't fuckin' hell…I wanted…why couldn't I be happy too…didn' I deserve…I jus' wan' my happiness too…so…I tried…so…why?" he continued on with other similar insults and mumbles that many wouldn't catch.

Both teens watched warily, neither spoke or moved as they watched the man before them break down. Powerful sobs wracked his large body, tears streaming from his clouded hysterical eyes. "I-I-I…I jus' wanted…" in a sudden flurry of movement that neither boy seen coming left the younger with a swollen sore cheek where his father had punched him, hard. Blood dripped from between parted gasping lips while large honey like eyes wide with shock stared at their owner's assaulter.

"D-Dad..?" tears began welling up in those large broken honey eyes as his body began shaking, horrified yet strangely used to the rough treatment.

Red, burning crimson, raging fiery red was all the brunet seen as his body moved on it's own, launching forward to grab a hold of Katsuya's attacker and throw him to the floor. He couldn't speak as he brought back his fist to repay the man with what he had given to his only son, and not just that punch but for all the pain Katsuya had been through since his family's separation.

"Nooo!! Seto…."the blond cried from the bed, attempting to climb off and control the outraged brunet from beating his father. Unfortunately that didn't go as planned, a sudden wave of dizziness had him stumbling then falling as soon as his body left the bed. He groaned and held his throbbing head, "Damn it…"

The sound of flesh being smacked against flesh violently made him jump, his eyes lifted to meet with site of Seto's fists pounding into his Father repeatedly, His eyes widened, horrified by what they had been forced to witness.

"Dad!! Seto…st-stop! Please…please…stop…" tears began pouring down his red and bruised cheeks in floods. His body shook, he was too weak now to stop the brunet. If this continued, if he didn't stop the brutal beating his Father was receiving then he would be left, alone.

Blood dripped from the older man's mouth and nose while tears were ripped from his closed eyes both mixing into a pool beneath him. This didn't stop the eldest teen from continuing his beating, his fist slammed into his skull once more before uncurling to grab a hold of his dirty blond hair and slam his head into the hard unforgiving floor. Luckily no large amount of blood was evident, so there wasn't critical damage to either attacker…yet.

"Oiiii, _enough_!!!!" All three current occupants of the room jumped at the sound of the new unfamiliar voice. "Enough, enough, enough, enough, ENOUGHH!!" the same loud voice repeated without giving anyone time to register the words before them. After another moment of ringing ears and confused stares the group of three turned their attention to the door where they found the owner of the loud voice.

There before them stood a blond man, bright aqua eyes enhanced by the glasses he wore on the bridge his small softly shaped nose. His skin was creamily tanned, a rosy milk shade, while his lips, puckered in a frustrated expression, were the shade of paled strawberries. His appearance was all around the cutesy cutesy style, even to the extent of almost girly. His body was slim, feminine, he didn't look to have much in muscles or much any 'manly' features at all. He looked to be in his mid-teens, sixteen or seventeen - eighteen at most.

The tree occupants wondered to why exactly this strange boy had wandered into Katsuya's room. While Seto and Jounouchi continued to stare, Katsuya found his way back to his bed, though still quite dizzy from his fall, Seto and his Father's meeting and fight, as well as the random appearance of the blond-blue-eyed boy. "Um, hi, uh can I…" the injured blond started but was cut off.

"Jus' who 'da hell ya think ya are, brat, don' jus' come in-" Jounouchi snarled but was also cut off.

"Hiya, I'm Dr. Keii! It's a pleasure." all could hear the sing-song in his voice as he practically danced in excitement.

"Um, yeah, well okay…nice 't mee- DOCTOR?!" Katsuya cut himself off this time_. _"Ehh…" his eyes were wide. It was then that he, Seto, and Joucnouchi noticed the white coat that clothed his form and the clipboard that hung loosely from his slim fingers.

"Dr. Keii…Maruwakku Keii?" the brunet spoke for the first time since the arrival of the strange doctor then he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Yep, Hitsu-hitsu-chan called Ore-samaaa!"(T/N) the blond doctor chirped with a friendly smile gracing his features.

"Hn, 'Hitsu-hitsu-chan'?" Seto murmured half to himself, coming to the conclusion that he meant the Kaiba's family doctor.

"Eh, 'ore-sama'??" Katsuya blinked, bewildered by the newcomer. He turned his attention toward the brunet, "Ya know him??"

"Yes…and no." he answered simply, but continued when it was obvious to him both Jounouchis were waiting for more of an explanation. "He's the specialist the Kaiba family doctor, Hitsutama Tooru-san, asked-"

"You're a doctor, right, jus' how old are ya…brat?" Jounouchi grumbled skeptically, ignoring the glare he got from the irritated blue-eyed teen who had been so rudely interrupted.

"Twenty-six!" he sang merrily in response, ignoring the insult. "Whaaah!" his sudden scream startled the other's but they weren't given a second to recover as the doctor pounced over to the patient's bed. "Your so cuteee!!" he squealed cheerfully.

"Eh, um, t-thanks…" Jou answered quietly.

"Fuckin' fag!!" Jounouchi roared only to be cut short.

"Shut up!" the doctor groaned rolling his eyes and spun around to face the Father of his patient. "Dummy…" he 'tsk'ed and pinched the older mans cheeks. "Don't use such language and don't say such irritating things 'ol man." his blond brows furrowed together in annoyance before he turned his attention back to the patient and his brunet visitor.

"I was listening to your conversation since a while ago, eavesdropping if ya will…and I've decided you all need help! So I'm going to help ya!" he grinned toothily at the group of three men, one patient and two visitors.

The trio glanced at each other, concern marring their features, Katsuya was the first to find words "Um, well, thanks but-"

"But nothing, ya need it!" the blond doctor interrupted and smiled sweetly.

"Alright please take a seat, Kai-san, Jounou-san! I'll begin examining Katsukatsu-kun…" the group stared a moment, once more made speechless. 'Jounou-san', 'Kai-san', 'Katsukatsu-kun'?(T/N) After a moment more they obeyed the doctors commands.

Dr. Keii stepped over to the blond patient's bed, "They've already given me the test results 'n all that crap so I'm not clueless…" he murmured while leaning over Katsuya to begin examining him. While he did so all other occupants in the room couldn't help but question how he spoke, was he not a doctor? "Hm…" Keii whispered to himself as he pulled the boy up into a sitting position and flashed a light in his honey eyes. "Alright, Jounou-san, you…you were divorced so long ago. Your wife left you, taking your daughter with her, leaving you and your son alone in this world. You've lost countless jobs, and are now currently unemployed. Dreadful things continue to repeat themselves in your life and you haven't a clue how you should continue to live, it's hard for you and your lost. It's a cruel fate you and your son have, but though it is hard the simple thing would be to say 'it's fine, it will turn around for you…so you must continue trying.' but sadly I won't say that for it is a load of shit, excuse my language please. The truth of the matter is that you in fact need help, but no one is willing to help, because your not willing to help yourself. You did try, but that's did, you have quit so if you quit so easily is it fair to believe someone else can come along and still be willing…"

All sat silent as the doctor continued his lecture "The truth is you're a damn lucky man to have such a loyal son look after your ass, he's been working so hard…but that isn't to say it was selfless. He needs his Father, you are after all the last family he has as he is your's. Destiny gave you a shitty hand, and you have no aces left up your sleeves. So how bout you throw all pride out the window and request assistance, let someone willing take over your hand and help you achieve your goal? If you really want to get back on your feet it is possible, you aren't stupid, so see the opportunities sitting in front of you."

The doctor didn't bother pausing in his lecture as he was sure they were listening, "Lastly, so what if your son is gay…it's not like it's really a bad thing. I mean, I understand, homophobia or whatever but seriously…if he's found someone he loves isn't it only fair that if you really love him that you would want him to experience what it's like? You have so why can't he? Besides isn't it better to have found out he's slept with a hot rich guy instead of a young teenage chick and he ended up making her pregnant? That would be a pain in the ass…" he sighed shaking his head. "You should be thankful your son reeled in such a hottie not to mention he is Kai-san after all!" he grinned and winked at the boy he was examining.

"Listen here ya brat-" Jounouchi started, face red with humiliation and anger.

"No, you listen and remember those wise words I have spoken…" Dr. Keii grinned at the older blond and continued the exam on the son. "Kai-san, I can't honestly say I know what happened between you and Katsukatsu-kun and I'm not going to ask you to tell me of such private matters…but what ever it is that happened it has complicated your relationship, so you really need to work hard and get past this bump in the road."

"Bump?" Kaiba hissed low and dangerously.

"Yes, no matter how horrible it seems if enough efforts put into moving on from it then you will succeed! I have confidence in you Kai-san!" he smiled to the blond laying on the bed then to the brunet glaring at him from the seat at bedside.

"Don't call me that…" he sounded tired, extremely so.

"Aw, okay then…hm, Setset-kun sounds better, ne?" he grinned at the glaring male. "Now…now, now, noww! On to what I was saying…hmm…" he tapped his index finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Life often throws hardships at ya that ya can't dodge so you have to learn to catch them and throw em back to the pitcher! If you find yourself attracted to someone go all out to find out what it is you like about them, don't prissy foot around trying to figure things out, just jump in- crash or cruise style! Don't waste time wondering, waste time answering…understand now? Setset-kun, Katsukatsu-kun?" he smiled in that all knowing way of his, just for a moment. Leaving everyone to guess he knew this from experience.

"I…I…" Jou couldn't form words that made since, to even himself, at the moment.

"It's alright, Katsukatsu-kun! I understand how you feel, it's frustrating…" Keii smiled warmly.

"I…I raped him!" tears slid from closed honey eyes as their owner's body shook with the powerful sobs. "I wanted to prove I was strong so…so I, I just fucked him, I didn't care if he wanted to or not…I didn't care how he felt! I just…raped him…then I tried to do it again, when he attempted to get revenge by fucking me…but b-but I…then he got sick so….then then mah Dad…so now we're here…" he choked out, his body trembled. "All because…all because I, I wanted him to see me as his equal…for him to admit I was strong, stronger than him…I've thought that maybe it was because I…I had fallen in love with him…but no! I wasn't in love with him…how could I have been…I wanted him to react, show me his weakness, for him to break…I wanted to break him as he and my Dad have done me…repeatedly. I want them to love me…but they can't…'cause I don't-"

"Puppy! Don-don't finish that…' the brunet whispered softly, pushing aside in favor of pulling himself onto the bed to hold the blond teen. He cooed sweetly into his ear, hugging him tightly to his chest. Seto brushed blond fringe from his eyes and lightly kissed his forehead in attempts to calm the boy.

"No…even Mum! She left all 'cause me…" Jou whimpered into the strong chest of the brunet that held him now.

"No, shhh, don't say that…" Seto whispered softly.

"Why, it's true? 'N…'n yer only bein' like this 'cause I'm hurt…ya don' want meh to strain myself…" he pulled closer to the body against his. "Ya don't love me…like I do you." he could feel the larger body beneath his tense at his words.

"Y-your wrong puppy, I do…care for you." Seto murmured against his soft golden hair.

"He needs love not 'care'…" Keii sighed.

"Then…" the brunet started.

"K-Katsuya, I, I'm sorry…" the blond teen lifted his head from the brunet at the gruff sound of his Father's now sober voice. "I do love you, yer the only family I got…You've stuck with me all this time. Ya work so hard…I- I wanna make you proud now…I wanna be a real Dad for you." tears stung the older Jounouchi's eyes.

"I'm willing to help…if you want it." Kaiba spoke slowly to the eldest occupant.

"Yes-yes! Please, Kaiba-san, will you help me repair my lil family?" he whispered, barely audible. The only answer was a small nod from the brunet. "Thank you, son!" the eldest Jounouchi cried and threw his large arms around the teens neck in an open sign of affection. "Under two conditions…" Seto finished as he was pulled from his puppy and lifted into the air by the larger male.

"Sure-sure, anything my boy!"

"_Never_ use the word 'fag' again." this command made Jounouchi stiffen a moment before nodding wildly "Of course! I'm sorry for using…that language…" he muttered uncomfortably.

"Why, Seto, why?" Katsuya interrupted.

"Because…"

"Why the fuck do you _care_, why? Mind your own damn-"

"Because, I want to understand you! I…don't know, exactly, how I feel about you yet. Though what you did was a strike to my ego, I can't say I wish it wouldn't have happened. I'm glad for it, if it wouldn't have happened…I want to have sex again…my relationship with you, I don't want it to end so quickly. I'm not near done with you yet, you started all this and damn if I'm going to let it end…ever. The only possible explanations are…I'm an idiot or I'm in love with you. Since the first isn't very well possible it has to be the second." Seto spoke honestly and stepped over to the blond teen's side once more. "Jounouchi-san, my second condition is, allow me to date your son."

Both Jounouchi's eyes grew wide, though the older's only for a second "Sure, I'll ignore the wanting sex comment from earlier…" he grinned merrily.

"Awww, so sweet, I'm getting' cavities!!" the blond doctor exclaimed suddenly, bringing the teen's attention back to himself. He had been watching the exchange between son, Father and Father's son's possible boyfriend with a soft amused smile warming his features.

Jounouchi simply smiled, turning his attention towards the doctor as well. "Doctor…" he was interrupted before he could finish. "No! I'm sorry, I know, you've gotten a crush on me, ne? Well I'm really sorry, Jounou-san but I'm afraid I already have my special someone…I simply can't! Though I'm sure if I were a single man…" Keii winked suggestively. "I really am sorry…but I'm sure this will be alright, it will have to suffice I'm afraid!" he smiled kindly. He stepped over to the eldest male and placed a chaise kiss on his lips, before turning to leave. "I will see you all later, I'm sure." he stated and left the room.

Leaving all to stare before Jounouchi broke the silence " I meant to say 'Doctor, thank you for all you've done'…"

"Heh, well…" Jou muttered, unsure what the hell just happened.

"Damn, too bad, he was kinda cute…" Jounouchi groaned a moment later, leaving his son and possible soon-to-be son in law staring.

---

"Um, excuse me, can we please see Jounouchi Katsuya?" a familiar multi-hair colored teen asked sheepishly. They had been coming here over the last few days attempting to visit their blond friend after hearing from Honda, who had called his house when not hearing from the blond since he'd rushed out of lunch days ago to end up talking with the Father of his dear friend, that Jou was in the hospital. It had been nearly a week since then and the retarded nurses still refused to let them in.

"Listen, he's our friend and we gotta see him!" Honda growled noisily and slammed his fist onto the counter in frustration.

"I'm very sorry but I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in to see Jounouchi Katsuya unless you have special permissions or are of his immediate family…do either of those apply to you?" the nurse answered calmly.

"Bitch!!" Honda roared. Yugi, Anzu, Ryou, Shizuka, Otogi, and Mokuba all grimaced.(A/N 1) While the Yamis of both Yugi and Ryou remained expressionless to the fuming brunette's ranting that soon followed. Honestly Bakura couldn't care less about the nurses excuses and seen no reason in not simply ignoring the rules of the sorry assed hospital and do as they wish. Of course sending any lousy assed fuckin' retard reject that even considered stopping them, to the shadow realm- naturally the others frowned upon that idea.

"Shizuka-chan _is_ in his 'immediate family', she's his fuckin' SISTER! Damn it!! I bet it was that Mother fucker Kaiba, I know he had something-"

"Now, now! Please no use language likey that, okay?" came a chirpy voice from behind.

"Who…" Anzu asked a sudden flush of crimson spread to her warming cheeks. There before them stood a blond man, bright blue eyes framed by cute soft features and silver rimmed glasses. He stood with his arm leaned lightly against the counter, his doctor coat hanging open had slid halfway down his shoulder, and his head tilted sexily to the side.

"I'm Dr. Keii, nice 'ta meet cha!" he smiled sweetly. "Your Katsukatsu-chin's friends? The ones that's been coming here everyday for the past week?"

"Yes! You see we're really worried about our friend…" Yugi nearly cried.

"Katsukatsu-_chin_?" Honda murmured in wonder.

"I see, well, come with me then…" Dr. Keii offered a smile to the worrying friends and turned around to begin long strides down the hall he seemed to have almost randomly picked to follow. Closer inspection would note he had just enter from that very same hallway before addressing the group of friends.

"A-are you Jounouchi-kun's doctor?" Yugi asked quietly as he followed along behind the strange blond doctor.

"Yes, his mental, emotional, and physical healing is my responsibility…"

"Is it bad, his condition that is?" Anzu questioned quietly.

"Which?" was the doctor's response.

"Huh?"

"Which ailment?"

"All?" Anzu questioned the doctor's question.

"Recovering, still needs lots of attention from those other than myself alone, and not a problem I can't fix myself!" he flashed a smirk over his shoulder to the group of teens, one pre-teen, and ancient spirits he knew nothing of.

"Oh…" the brunette muttered, unsure what an appropriate answer would be for the question's answer she didn't understand in the least.

"He'll live?" Honda asked, annoyed.

"Yes."

"That's a relief, thank you doctor." Yugi smiled.

"Oh there's no need for 'thank you's, I am after all getting paid a pretty penny for my services." he offered another grin.

The group following him offered hesitant smiles back.

Instantly Ryou found he liked the man, he was, friendly, though a bit strange…

Yugi thought similar to Ryou, he seemed like a nice guy, though strange…

Honda wasn't sure, though he was thankful for the help, the blond guy was strange…

Anzu found him sweet and charming, instant like, she didn't mull over his appointed 'strangeness'…

Otogi found him interesting, he didn't seem like most doctors, he was a bit strange…

Shizuka couldn't help but be amused by the man, he was kind of silly, even reminded her of her brother - only a lot stranger in her book.

Mokuba felt pretty much the same as the others, but had already heard a bit from his brother about the 'weird Doctor Hitsutama-san had called in, Maruwakku Keii-sensei…'

Yami was concerned at the strange man but found him to be no threat so didn't even bother…

While Bakura thought immediately, _'Ah, interesting…a fucked up weirdo's takin' care of the priest's bitch!'_

---

"Even if he said…" the brunette's voice dripped with concern. He stepped over to join the blonde's side, who was currently busying himself with dressing. He pulled the repulsive hospital gown from his body and tossed it to the side, turning to the clothes his Father had brought not too long ago when he had visited him earlier that morning before going off to his new job Something Seto had set up, no doubt.

"Yeah, he did, so it's fine…I'm leaving this hell hole!" the blond teen laughed almost happily and finished pulling his underwear up over his slim hips. Glancing at the older male he smiled softly, "Thanks, Seto…" the smile lingered on his pale rose lips as he turned his attention back to dressing himself.

"Puppy…" Seto found himself fascinated by the pure blissful smile displayed honestly on the features of the boy in front of him now. Even after the subject of his fascination turned away from his warming gaze, his burning emotion-filled sapphire orbs found themselves trained on him, watching carefully - his every move. His hot sapphire gaze trailed from the back of Katsuya's golden silk covered head to his muscular long lightly tanned neck. Seto licked his lips unconsciously and continued his private inspection of the other's body, a strong well chiseled back with the same smooth flawless lightly tanned skin as the rest of him. His eyes trailed lower, dipping down to the finely shaped ass just beneath the boxers he had put on. That very same ass began wiggling energetically, almost daring him, his hips danced left to right as he-unknown to the distracted CEO- shifted them in attempts to get his blue jean pants up over them.

A groan escaped Seto as his mind began dragging him back to what had happened between them not so long ago, when that not so innocent ass had been bare for only him to see but had also been unfortunately off limits as it's owner shoved his cock up Seto's own no-longer-innocent ass. Then the scene had been attempted to be reenacted in reversed roles only to end up with Seto dominated yet again. Katsuya had nearly had his way with him twice and yet Seto had got nothing from he blond.

"Puppy…" Seto didn't recognize his own moan as it escaped the confines of his throat to noisily resound in the small room.

"Huh? 'N what's with 'Puppy' all of a sudd-?" the blond giggled but was cut short as large strong hands grabbed his ass from behind. "Whah-!!" startled honey eyes stared over his shoulder at the brunet who had decided to fondle his ass without permission. "Wh-what the **fuck** Seto?!"

"'Fuck!' Exactly, I want a turn to fuck this ass…" he growled low, almost sounding deadly, as he began gnawing on the blonde's neck and kneading the muscles in his ass simultaneously. Soft lips suckled eagerly as a hot moist tongue lapped greedily over lightly tanned skin. Yanking, none too gently, on the blonde's hips Seto successfully pulled his firm nicely shaped ass directly back into his crotch. Both boys groaned loudly at the contact.

A ferocious blush quickly spread over Katsuya's cheeks at the unmistakable feel of Seto's hardening clothed erection pressed into his own backside. Another moan escaped his lips, "Wh-what are you…"

"I want my turn, bend your ass over so-"

"Seto!" it was yelled in a high pitched voice as the younger male attempted to pull away only to be pulled back into Seto's hips once more. That was all it took as another groan was ripped from his pale rose-like lips that parted with surprise and delight when the brunet began rocking their hips into one another.

Without any words of warning or asking of permission Seto turned the blond in his arms and ground his arousal into the younger's forcefully, his hands came back to Jou's tight near perfectly shaped ass and began kneading the muscles once more. "Mm, Katsuya…" The brunet whispered huskily into his ear and began nibbling teasingly on the very same ear's lobe. His lips trailed down to tease the blonde's neck before trailing back over the warm flushed flesh of his cheek. Stopping only when they came to their destination, Katsuya's mouth.

Jou pulled back a moment, "If ya wan' this ass-" he wiggled his hips against Seto's to emphasize his words before continuing "then you'll just have 't take it!" he grinned before leaning back in to join the CEO's warm lips.

"I plan to…" was the murmured answer.

Both teens hot lips crushed into the other's, both opening to greet each other's tongues as they began the fight for dominance. Seto's hands tightened their hold on the younger teen's shapely ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading the muscles as he thrust those luscious hips into his own roughly. Both moaned. Their growing erections crushed into one another sending waves of intense pleasure to both males as they rolled their hips in time with each other.

"Ah, Katsu-ya…" the brunet moaned into his mouth noisily and thrust harder into his hips while simultaneously pulling the blonde's hips closer.

This forced the younger male's body to grow rigid as his mind played back one of the most recent similar events, back in Seto's limo before they had reached more 'friendly' terms with each other.

_---(Katsuya flashback)---_

_His cock was hard, extremely hard, in my hand…I could feel it pulsing, burning, begging for release. It was a cry, a beg for mercy I ignored. I released the throbbing burning flesh from my pre-cum soaked hand and lifted the milky-coated appendage to my smirking lips where I then proceeded to lap the white creamy essence of the man beneath me._

_The response to my cruel treatment was a low unmistakably pissed growl as Kaiba threw his head to the side in obvious frustration._

_It was then I choose, irritated at something I didn't understand yet, to shove my own cock up his ass - none too gently. I was shook from what ever thoughts that had began to cloud my mind by a loud, heart-wrenching high-pitched howl of pure pleasure-less pain from the victim that now writhed in agony beneath me. His normally beautiful cobalt eyes now clouded in pain and gathering tears opened and closed themselves several times as he attempted to cope with the searing pain that now coursed through his body._

_Whimpers and muffled cries ripped from his overly exerted throat as he tossed his head to the opposite side from where it rested then back again repeatedly. Slowly, as if realizing his own reaction had been so open, he clamed…stopping his movements altogether._

_My hand, without my permission, lifted to hesitantly stroke his warm soft cheek. Kaiba didn't react to the contact immediately but soon leaned into the touch lightly. His eyes fluttering closed as he released the mouthful of air, I wasn't aware he had been holding, slowly._

_A small smile played at my lips, as I brushed the soft silky fringe from his forehead - where it had been matted by a fine sheen a sweat. His body trembled slightly to my touch, but he didn't pull away, he didn't object the gentle contact…I was thankful for that._

_Soft pale lips trembled before a moist pink tongue could lap nervously at them, then teeth came down to nibble timidly on those same luscious pale rose like lips._

_My breath caught in my chest, Kaiba was…_

_Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his gently, our bodies crushing all the closer to one another. My cock slid deeper in his frail body and I forced down a pleasure-filled moan._

_Suddenly it happened, so quickly I couldn't react for sometime after the event - Kaiba shoved me away roughly and bolted from the limo we had been fucking in only moments ago._

_I blinked a moment, nothing registering, before slowly- agonizingly so climbing from the vehicle myself. I instantly located the missing brunet, huddled over on all fours like the dog he so often referred to me as - vomiting._

_---(end Katsuya's flashback)---_

"Seto…" the blond panted, his tongue lapping greedily at Seto's before pulling away completely. "As much as I do so _love_ makin' out wit' ya…we gotta talk." he smiled lazily leaning his forehead into the brunette's gently while his fingers played with silky milk-chocolate locks on the nape of his unofficial boyfriend's neck.

A groan followed this proclamation but Seto allowed it even if he so wanted to forget talking and move onto the hot steamy sex with his gorgeous golden puppy, with him dominating of course. "Alright, I love you, you love me…now lets fuck each other like bunnies!!" he grinned, almost goofily at the smiling blond.

"Very funny, Seto!" Jou laughed giddily before sobering up to talk more seriously. "A-about…us…" he paused hesitation clouding his chocolaty orbs.

"Us..?" the brunet responded quickly, his voice was low though, making the younger teen all the more nervous.

"Y-yes, us…we- ya a-asked mah Dad…"he trailed off, a long silence followed. Katsuya's heart pounded loudly in his chest, a shiver running up his spine as he finally managed to shake himself out of the 'deer frozen in the headlights' state. He attempted to pull back, away from the taller man as the warnings that something was wrong went off in his head but he was pulled back into the embrace by strong arms.

"What I asked your Father, what we discussed, how I said I feel, I meant it. Every word, though I'm still pissed about playing bottom-"

"-to a 'Mutt'?" Jou interrupted.

"Your far from a 'Mutt'…I'm sorry, I called you that…My Puppy." he sighed his brow furrowing together as he thought back on times he'd been so cruel toward the man he now hoped to soon consider his boyfriend.

"Ya, mean it..?" his eyes brightening at hearing these words from the other's mouth. "So…I'm not a worthless Mutt anymore?!" a bright, overly cheerful smile lit up his face. "Ya mean it! I…I'm on equal levels with ya now, right?"

"Yes…yes, I mean it, yes…equal to me - as much of a man as I am! No, Katsuya, your not, nor ever was a worthless Mutt…I was wrong to have called you that. Or if anyone else has they are wrong, and if I meet them, rest assured I'll beat the shit of them…alright?" the blue-eyed-CEO couldn't help the warm smile that spread contagiously through his body at the sight of his brightly smiling puppy- figurative tail wagging zealously.

Katsuya paused in his over excited antics long enough to contemplate what he had said, it took him only a moment to realize something he didn't like had been said by the brunet. "No…" he paused, letting Seto notice the warning of an unhappy Pup. "Ya won't need 't…I'm not a damn pup that need's his Master's protecting! I'm plenty able enough to kick ass myself, ya'know!" he frowned, all happy bright smiles from only moments earlier dissipated in the time it took him to speak those annoyance-filled words.

"I…I know that, My Pup, I know…but if someone were to call you such a name again - after I, myself, have called you that-" he was cut off by the now fuming blond.

"I don' need yer fuckin' guilt!" he shoved himself from the taller male, stepping away he glared angrily. "Damn it! What the hell is _wrong_ with you? What's with all this 'my' shit? Ya think it makes a fuckin' difference…do ya think ya can just…FUCK YOU!" Jou snarled, angry for reasons that escaped both men.

"W-what? It's not guilt…I mean what the FUCK, you did all this because you wanted to make me sorry for degrading you…did you not? Then why now, your pissed because I wanna beat the shit out of any stupid mother fucker to dare an call _you_ a Mutt? Because I'd be pissed at the bastards…because that's how I protect the people I _love_? Your pissed because I…love you, so I wanna MURDER any fucker who _looks_ at you funny…I AM GUILTY! I made you feel like shit…I hurt _you_! I hate myself now, knowing the shit I put you through…I HATE IT!!" Seto's voice was like thunder as he continued. "I hate it…myself, everything, I put you through HELL and I didn't care…I pushed you so far with shit I didn't even realize or care to notice. I was a heartless bastard, I knew my words and actions wouldn't…I didn't care!! I was one of those 'mother fuckers' I would like to now beat the shit out of!! YOU ARE MY FUCKIN' PUPPY!! Damn it!"

Shocked gold-chocolaty eyes stared back, alarmed and in awe at the confession and rant from the other teen, "I-I'm s-sorry…Seto. I-I didn' mean it…like-" he shook his head wildly, tears gathering in his large chocolate eyes before beading onto dark blond lashes - daring to spill over on a moments notice. "G-gods, Seto, I want you to protect me! I wa-wanna experience what it's like…to be protected by someone who…l-lll-l-loves…me! I also…w-wanna p-protect t-the one I-I love…a-and I…I l-love-" the near-whimpering-blond was cut off abruptly by hot soft lips pressing to his in gentle chaste kiss.

"No! My Pup, I'm sorry…"

"NO! No, no, no, no…_I'm sorry_!" the blond cried, his hands fisting in handfuls of the older teen's dark shirt. "I-I-I…I love ya, Seto, I love you too…'n-n…'n I-I wanna…p-protect you…too!"

"Puppy…" the eldest Kaiba brother sighed and held the shorter male closer as soft sobs shook his body. Gently he began petting the soft blond locks found on Jou's head.

A whimper resounded before Katsuya continued the thought with speech, "I put us through so much shit, all just 't show ya I'm as good as you…All this…I fuckin' RAPED ya and now…now we're sayin' 'I love you's?? What the hell, Seto! Ya should hate meh, I fucked ya! I-I…every-fuckin'-thing!" tears streamed freely down his reddened cheeks.

"I don't hate you and about what happened, it's only served to make us both stronger…and closer." this seemed to calm the younger male as he cuddled into the warmth of the other body.

"I've fallen in love with ya, Seto."

"I know…" there was a pause. "Only you, Katsuya, are stubborn enough to not allow your feelings to not be returned one-hundred percent accurately." the sapphire eyed teen smiled sincerely.

Jou took a moment to ponder this, it didn't take long for him to answer. A smile lit up his features, "So, yer in love with me? Say it more clearly…just say it, please?" he shivered almost anxiously.

"Puppy…" the brunet sighed, a soft, adoration-filled smile tugging stubbornly at the corner of his lips. "I'm in love with you, too." a soft pale-rose dusted his cheeks.

"We're in love then."

"Y-yes, I suppose, we are."

"We are."

"Alright, that's…nice." the CEO chuckled.

"So…yer mah boyfriend?"

There was a short pause, "Yes…and your mine."

"Okay, we gonna go out sometime?" Jou snuggled into Seto's chest deeply, offering a small grin that the brunet wouldn't see from their position.

"If that pleases My Puppy, then yes."

"It does!" he murmured stifling a giggle of amusement.

"Alright then, anything else, My dear Puppy?"

The giggles that had been forced down now finally released themselves full force as the blond managed to utter the next question "Why is it yer acquaintances have such strange acquaintances?"

"It is but my life is much different from your own, my acquaintances are…quite frankly similar stuck-up pricks that I am…"

"-'were.'" the large golden-chocolate eyed pup corrected.

"Yes, well, their very much the ruthless bastard of a businessman you would expect…My Puppy."

"I meant the doctor…" Katsuya laughed, a large grin firmly in place once more.

"Ah, well, he _is_ a strange one…I cannot say I've had the pleasure of meeting with him outside of the first time you did. As he said though, the Kaiba's family doctor called him in…" he didn't seem to enjoy the topic at hand now.

"Ya don' like him?"

"Not greatly, no."

"I do. He helped…a lot."

"I suppose…" Seto sighed before asking his own question, "Any further questions, My dear Puppy?"

"Yeah…can we make out again?"

"I suppose, if you so wish…" he smirked into the blond silky locks of the other male.

"Well if ya don-" he was cut off by the warm forceful lips of the other man. Instantly Seto's tongue lapped at his lips while his teeth sought interest in nibbling gently at the soft pink flesh in time with his tongue's gentle teasing. It didn't take long for Jou to part his lips and allow the brunet entrance to the cavern he so eagerly awaited for. Simultaneously their tongues met within the moist hot mouths, gently they brushed one another. Sensuously they began their dance as their owner's hips collided lighting an animalistic fire within both teens.

Their movements became erratic, fast, and forceful as lips pressed against lips in an almost bruising kiss. Teeth gnawed, bit, and chewed at the flesh of the other's lips or tongue while hands danced over heated flesh and ripped at clothes and skin alike. Both moaned noisily as their clothed hard members met in a mind numbing reunion.

Seto pulled himself backward a moment, deep sapphire eyes lidded with lust, his breath coming in ragged pants as he attempted to regain enough to continue their activities. Saliva beaded on his bottom lip, of to which of their's it was he didn't have the slightest clue nor did he care as he very much planned for them to share more with one another.

He reconnected their lips, roughly, he bit at the trembling lips of his blond and lapped greedily when he parted his lips to allow him access once more. Slim muscular hips thrust into his forcefully, ripping a moan from his throat as his clothed heated cock was greeted once more by the hot hard on of his now-official-boyfriend. "S-Sehh-Set-SETO!!" the blond ground out, rocking their hips and thrusting his tongue deeply into the cavern of the older male, as the roles now reversed.

Both teens groaned noisily and thrust their hips into the other's, their hands grabbed at any exposed hot skin or silky locks of alternating blond and brunet. It was at this point in the midst of their making out and arousal a sharp knock sounded on the hospital room door, loudly. Seto and Katsuya jumped but refused to disconnect their lips even as the door was thrown open.

It wasn't until the now familiar sing-song voice of the blond specialist that had been called in for Katsuya did they sever the lips lock, "Oii, Setset-kunn, Katsukatsu-kunn! Your friends are herahh!" he squealed upon seeing the making out couple and blushed darkly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrrrryyy!!" he cried noisily.

The group following behind unfortunately, or not, had more or less also witnessed the tongue and body sharing state of their friend or brothers upon entering the room directly after the now squealing blond doctor. Shizuka's face instantly flushed hotter than the filling to freshly baked cherry pie. Mokuba's reaction was quite similar, considering it had also been his older brother in on the act as well. Yugi blushed ferociously and stared, thoroughly embarrassed at what he had so rudely walked in on, before shaking himself from his bug-eyed-open-mouth state. Anzu blushed brightly and looked away before composing herself enough to turn a knowing smirk to the 'happy couple'. Honda blushed and stared, his best friend… Otogi suddenly felt uncomfortable as unwanted images of the time he had forced Jou to dress in the humiliating(though thoroughly CUTE) dog suit flashed before his eyes only twisting and mutating into a much more sexual puppy that he didn't - at the moment- wish to contemplate… Ryou blushed darkly, so much so he felt light headed from the lack of blood anywhere else in his small frail body, then remembering his manners found the floor to be a very interesting subjected for his confused, startled, and embarrassed chocolate gaze.

It was quiet in the time it took Jou to step away from the equally quiet brunet he had only seconds ago been shoving his tongue down and thrusting his hips daringly into, lust had fueled his every move…so short a while ago. He glanced nervously at the group, his cheeks dusting pink as well, before quickly pulling his jeans the rest the way up his slim hips. It took seconds to zip the fly and button the pants to at least half decent himself in the wondering eyes of his friends.

"Hiya, guys…" he muttered, almost inaudibly as he tried to lighten the mood that was growing far to somber for his liking.

"Hi…Jounouchi…-kun…" Yugi was the first to return the gesture, glancing hesitantly at his blond friend before a full smile split his features.

"W-we…just h-heard ya were getting outta the hospital today…g-great news!" Honda half grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Nii-channn!!" Shizuka interrupted the awkward conversation with her sudden merry cry as she launched herself forward, heading for her brother's embrace. "I'm glad your alright, Honda-kun called me and told me you were in the hospital…b-b-but we've been trying for so long to get in to see you…the nurses said we needed special permission or had to be 'immediate family'…Honda-kun told them repeatedly I was but-but…they said we _weren't_….b-b-be-because we don't l-live together! I was so worried…" by the time she had finished the thought she was in the arms of her brother, crying hysterically.

"Yeah, it was that fuckin' Kaiba…probably wanted to keep you in here alone so he could f-"

"Honda!" Katsuya growled out warningly.

"My brother wouldn't-" Mokuba was the next to start, but was quickly cut off by the fuming uni-spiked brunet.

"WOULDN'T! Did you not just see-" Honda started but was cut off smoothly by the blond doctor.

"Shh, shhh, that enough from you now! I was the one who ordered them to not let anyone in without valid permissions, okay? I'm sorry it caused trouble for your group…but it was necessary!" Keii frowned, tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"You!-" Honda started but was shut up by Jou this time.

"Sorry for worrying you guys…but I'm alright!" he hugged his sister tightly in one arm, a hesitant smile gracing his features.

"What…happened?" Yugi inquired quietly.

The blond soon-to-be-ex-patient grimaced, "It…was an accident." he couldn't find it in his heart to tell his friends the truth, not when so much had happened. His Dad wasn't the same anymore…he was trying, he had apologized countless times and had been forgiven by his blond son just as many times.

He didn't blame his Dad.

"ACCIDENT?!" Honda roared, his face came to life wildly - raging with uncensored anger. "I bet it was fu-"

"Yes, an accident, one I brought about myself…" Seto spoke, for the first time since the group of friends had entered the room. "It is an accident I take full responsibility in."

As he finished the thought all others occupying the room in the current moment remained silent, staring at the tall blue eyed CEO of Kaiba Corp. It didn't take long for the words to fully register in the other brunette's head and then for him to react. "Damn fuckin' Kaiba, I _knew _it was your bastard ass!! What the hell did you think you were doing, damn it all, _what_ did you do to him!? Damn cock-sucking-BASTARD I'm going to beat the shit outta you!!" he growled and launched his body forward toward Seto, much differently from how Shizuka had done toward Jou only moments ago.

Fortunately or not, he was grabbed before he could reach the other brunet, his jacket yanked roughly before his ass had a painful meeting with the cold hard floor. He yelped in surprise and swung his fists blindly at his own attacker, he missed as instead his arm was pinned to the very same cold hard floor his sore ass now resided on. "I thought I had said that was enough…AND for god's sake, shut that potty mouth up!" Dr Keii ground out, crystal shimmering cobalt eyed flaring darkly as he dared the taller male to challenge him. "C'mon there's kids and ladies around, learn a bit of respect, my spiky haired not-so-little friend!" his eyes rolled dramatically. "I _know_ your upset, your friend is hurt and your worried…of course, good friend!" he paused to pet the spike atop Honda's head. "But you need to calm down, your causing too much trouble for the friend you supposedly care enough for to protect sooo valiantly. So just tone it down a notch or two, kayy?"

"O-okay…" Honda muttered, eyes still wide from the fact he had been so easily manhandled by the tiny frail looking doctor.

"He said it was an accident, and so it was, so everyone can just drop it…got it?" he tilted his head slightly, I simple gesture that on anyone else and in any other occasion would show clueless-ness or innocence, but on this man at this moment looked much like a threat…or warning.

The room grew silent after this, the awkward silence lasting on for several minutes until Shizuka brought it upon herself to end it. "N-nii-chan…is th-this man…is he your boyfriend?" she whispered, glancing nervously toward the blue-eyed man that stood mere feet from Katsuya as well as herself - well within an arms length.

"Y-yes…" her older brother answered almost timidly and took Ryou's lead - finding the floor to be an interesting subject to rest his honeyed eyes on.

"Oh! Well…congratulations then!" Shizuka cried, a wide smile playing a her crimson lips.

"Th-thanks…H-he's doin' a lot for meh…so…"

"Getting you hospitalized?" Anzu broke the siblings quiet, meek conversation with her own loud high-pitched question - that simply dared him not answer.

"No, it's not-"

"Not what, Jounouchi, he _hospitalized _you and now, what, you're his boyfriend? Domestic abuse much? Seriously, what you two have can't be a boyfriend-boyfriend thing! You drug him from his locker and, what, had sex? You two just beat the shit out of each other while…or after…you finished your games and you think that's normal?? You could have…Your far from his BOYFRIEND Jounouchi…it seems he's made you into his bitch!" the brunette sighed heavily and shook her head. She knew well, all eyes were on her, staring in pure surprise that not only had she been so forward and direct but so…obnoxious.

"A-anzu…" the tri-hair-colored duelist was the first to find his voice.

"Well, Jounouchi?" Anzu ignored the shorter teen.

"It's…not like…that." was her only muttered reply. His honey like gaze glancing to the brunet beside him, seeking reassurance or answers. He found them in the deep swirling sapphire vortexes of Seto's narrowed eyes as he frowned, speaking loud and clearly to the blond with his facial expressions.

So Seto didn't want the group to know the truth? He wanted them to believe he had beaten the blond instead of being beat by the blond?

"You shouldn't forgive him that easily…" the female duelist sighed, her voice taking on a calmer tone.

"It wasn't _that_ easily! So knock it off, okay? We settled things…so it's fine! It's not like he's the only one who did something wrong…anyway. I'm not bein' an idiot…So ya don' need 't tell meh what I should do! I'm plenty able 't take care of myself…" the sudden spike in Katsuya's mood, his words almost venomous, sent startled unsettling silence to the room once more.

It took another few moments before Anzu was able to answer, her voice trembling slightly with apprehension and worry "So…you…what, pissed him off so he beat the shit out of you? You let him? That's alright with you? You have sex, he beats the shit out of you then…you decide to go out? You expect us to believe you've settled everything…and it's ALRIGHT?" as she continued to speak, apprehension gave way to rage and worry gave way to anxiousness.

"YES! Fuck, I pissed him off so he beat the living hell outta me! Okay?" he paused, panting heavily as all his anger raged far passed his control. It took every ounce of Seto's self control not to rush over to his newly acquired boyfriend's side and coddle him, press him close to his chest and whisper soft reassurances and declarations of love. "I _asked_ for it, I…DAMN, I deserved…all I got and so much more! He shouldn't have even bothered brining me here…he should'a left my sorry ass to die in mah bedroom floor like the sorry sniveling piece of shit of a worthless FUCKIN' MUTT I am! Alright, understand now? He should'a fuckin' murdered me!" he huffed and sunk heavily onto the bed just behind him. "Seto's…I love him so much…I didn' get it through mah thick skull 'till now…as fucked up as it is, I love him! I don't deserve him…but he loves me…he _wants _me. How our fucked up relationship grew to this…only god knows…but some-fuckin'-how I love him! I-I-I wanna be with him…When he's not here…when I can't see him…I wanna fuckin' kill myself…jus' remembering how I treated him…all the shit…Why the hell would a man like him…want me? It's _so_ wrong…"

Jou could feel the stares from every person in the room, he could feel the tears gathering in his cloudy chocolate eyes before slipping onto his dark gold lashes and beginning their journey gliding down his fury-induced flushing cheeks the end their short trip by dripping off his chin that quivered with erratic emotions.

Seto bit his own quivering lip and clenched his fists tighter. Listening intently to every word his Puppy spoke, every trembling emotion filled syllable making his very being churn with the powerful urge to stop the onslaught of self-misery and pain the boy forced upon himself. But with the final question uttered miserably from his boyfriend he roared and threw himself forward to his Puppy's side, "My Puppy, My sweet Puppy…why? I love you Puppy! What you did…I'm thankful for it, if you had not acted then…I would still be the lonely cold son-of-a-bitch that I was - instead of the cold son-of-a-bitch that I am today." he wrapped him in a warm firm embrace, his hot sapphire eyes turning to glare heatedly at the offending group. How dare they re-implant those thoughts into his Puppy's head.

A quiet giggle forced the blue-eyes-white-dragon-card owner to refocus on the blond in his arms, "C-cold son'ova'bitch!" Katsuya laughed, his emotion filled lightening chocolate eyes danced with amusement as he grinned toothily at his boyfriend.

"Yes…" he murmured in response, bewildered by the sudden laughter and mood swing. But that was all part of Jou, and he loved it. "Why are you laughing, My Katsuya?" he smiled, warmed by his Puppy's sunlight-rivaling-presence.

"Ya…called yerself a 'cold son'ova'bitch! Twice…" he giggled again, emphasizing his words, then wiped gingerly at the spilled tears and kissed his Seto's cheek. "I love ya, Dragon!" he whispered heatedly and lapped the soft hot surface with his even hotter, rough tongue.

"Once, the first time I said '_lonely_ cold son-of-a-bitch'…and you love my dragon?" he lifted an elegant chestnut colored brow, his head tilting slightly both puzzled and amused.

The reaction was instant as Katsuya's cheeks flared to life- dusting dark crimson in the space of only a second when the words of his boyfriend fully registered. "S-Seto!" he sputtered, glancing to his friends, who unfortunately for the blond, had heard every word.

"Wellll, how bout we leave the Sis to talk to the Happy Couple alone for a bit, I'm sure they have plenty to discuss…" Dr. Keii interrupted the awkward conversation swiftly, opening the door without sparing a second he ushered the group out. Leaving Seto, Katsuya, Shizuka and himself until he too left. No one seemed to have an objection, including Honda who remained silent as he climbed the long way to his feet once more and left, not a glance toward the couple, the remaining female occupant, nor the strange blond doctor.

Shizuka waited another minute before returning her attention to her brother and his boyfriend, "It wasn't Seto-san…but Father, wasn't it - Nii-san?" the question was direct, knowing the assumption was right, that the question asked already had the correct answer but simply searched for the confirmation.

Jou was quiet for a short stretch of time, contemplating if he should be honest "Yes…It was Dad." he decided he would. "But…he's sorry, he's different now. Dr. Keii…and Seto, helped him out. He just needed help…he's not a bad man." his brow furrowed as he struggled to explain everything to his sister.

"I know…" she offered both males a small smile before continuing. "Nii-san, you need to tell Honda-san…he know's about Father, and he's really worried about you."

"I know…" he did, but was their a way to explain that Seto hadn't been the one to hospitalize him without telling the whole story. He could simply say 'It was Dad who beat the shit outta me…not Seto.' Then what if the response was 'But what happened with Kaiba?' What would he answer? Anything short of 'Oh, I raped him, he got pissed 'n tried to return the favor…but I overpowered him and nearly repeated the raping…but he puked when I shoved my cock up his ass again. Then like the good little rape-victim-that-will-soon-become-my-lover he was, he brought me home and my Dad found out I was gay so decided to beat the all fucking' leaving HELL outta me…' Yes, that would go just peachy.

"I…can't."

"Why? Would you prefer I told him..?" her voice was soft, gentle as she regarded her brother with concern and worry.

"Yes, would ya?" he offered a hesitant, sheepish smile, his now light honeyed eyes shimmering with gratitude.

She nodded with a smile of her own before turning her attention away from her brother and to the tall handsome man that now called himself her brother's boyfriend. A larger, hesitant but persistently bright and love-filled smile danced over he features. "Seto-san…you said you love my brother…so please, take care of him. He seems to love you just as much as you do him…so please don't use that love against him. He's been through hell, though he is one of the strongest people - the strongest person - I know, he's sensitive and passionate when he loves or cares for something he does so with his whole heart- entire being. Please give him as much love and passion as he offers you…and…don't break him, please. I love him dearly…as you do your own brother, so remember that - please - Seto-san."

Seto listened intently, along side his boyfriend who now took once more to the dark crimson shading his cheeks generously, a small smile toying at his lips playfully as he answered honestly. "Of course, I do love him-" at this point he glanced to his Pup and his smile grew as the color in the blonde's cheeks did. "I don't know the hell he's been through, personally, but I do know it has made him…_strong_…as well as extremely attractive." the last part was whispered, with the intent of only Jou hearing it, unfortunately that wasn't so - but Shizuka simply smiled and feigned innocence to the words.

"I can't very well make promises of the future, but I can say honestly…I do love him, very much."

She smiled brightly in response to the honest confession, relieved, and turned to the door "Alright, thank you Seto-san…and don't push yourself Nii-san, I'm going to find Honda-san…" without another word she left the two.

The room was quiet as both men thought over everything that had recently played out, the events they had put each other and themselves through since the physical and verbal fight they had over a week ago. So much had happened in the space of one week…Katsuya had hurt Seto, Seto had in turn hurt him - or vice versa, they had sex - nearly twice, and had confessed their love for each other - even going so far as Seto asking Jou's Father for permission to date his son and telling their friends and siblings of their relationship.

It was amazing, as well as…scary.

The blond duelist thought this over only a moment more before asking a question that had been eating at the back of his mind since his Sister had went off to find Honda. Something his sub-consciousness had aroused, after following his thoughts in the extended time it had came to his attention and he now decided to voice his question.

"My Dragon..?"

"Yes…he is your's, I suppose." the other male answered with a soft chuckle.

"Eh…OH! N-no…I meant…" was the flustered response.

"What is it, My Puppy?"

"Can I not call ya 'Dragon' like ya do meh with 'Puppy'?" his head tilted slightly to the side, questioningly.

"If that pleases you, you may." he chuckled and snuggled next to his Puppy, arms draped casually over his shoulders while his head snuggled it's way close to his neck. His lips nipping and playing at the soft, warm, sensitive flesh there. "What was it you wanted to ask, Pup?"

"Mmm…hah- 'at feels good…" Katsuya moaned and rolled his head to the side, silently begging for more.

"Yes…" Seto smirked and pulled away from the panting boy. "But what was it you wanted?"

"You…m-make out…kiss me, DAMN IT! Please…I-I…wanna kiss…" Jou whined and pulled closer, brushing his lips against his boyfriends.

Seto answered with a chuckle, "Alright, My Puppy…" he pressed his lips to Katsuya's his fingers coming to thread through the soft, silk like locks of gold.

---

"Are you leaving the hospital now?" the group was once more back in Jou's hospital room, gathering around the blond as he awaited his boyfriends return, sitting comfortably on his bed. Anzu had been the one to ask the question, worry lacing her words.

"Yeah, soon as Seto gets back…" it had only been a few minutes ago when they had once more interrupted the two, the childish doctor leading the way - once more had he apologized for his negligence. Luckily for him both of the aroused teens owed him so much, so hadn't taken to beating their frustration-induced by sexual stimulation being interrupted on multiple accounts before either could be satisfied - out on him.

"You going with him?" Honda questioned, he had simmered down after Shizuka had talked to him. He excepted the fact his friend was gay, it didn't bother him, he also excepted that he was now dating Seto Kaiba- the man that had verbally abused him relentlessly. He now knew that in fact, Kaiba had _not_ beat his friend until hospitalization was necessary but it was his Father, Jounouchi. With persuasion from Shizuka he came to understand that the evil man had also changed, and now was working to understand his mistakes. He understood his friend's situation now, and he sure as hell meant to stand firmly behind him and support anything that struggles to worm it's way into his life - good or bad. He had been one hell of a friend through Jou's life, and he didn't plan to change that!

"Yes…"

"Okay, so when ya feel up to it…you want us to all hang out sometime?" he smiled brightly.

"Seto too?" Katsuya muttered, unsure if he wanted to start with that.

"Of course!" Honda cheered, another smile beckoning the blond to forgive his earlier assiness.

"Alright!" the blond duelist smiled widely too, his features lighting to reveal his relief that the argument had ended. Both teens smiled warmly at each other, glad for the lazy, peaceful moment. The rest of the group nodded or voiced their approvals, relieved that the pair of friends were on more peaceful terms again.

It was in that moment that Seto decided to reenter the room with a quick simple fling of the door, confident and gracefully sauntering back over to his blond boyfriend. "The limo will be here in a few minutes…are you ready to go?" a small smile quirked at the corner of his lips as he noticed his Puppy's much happier expression, apparently they had been able to settle the matter, what ever remaining problems there was. Idly his fingers lifted themselves to his boyfriend's head level and brushed some blond unruly fringe from his eyes in a rare display of tenderness.

"Yeah, I'm ready 't get outta here!" Katsuya was quick to answer, his face brightening all the more with his boyfriend's adored presence, the loving tenderness from said boyfriend, the idea of leaving the hospital once and for all, and the feeling of completeness and final peacefulness. The feeling one would get when they work so hard toward something, like a project for a student, a mission for a soldier, a game for a gamer, or extremely serious surgery for a surgeon, and then to finally finish with what ever task they had been given and they realize…it's over, they had _won_- they had been successful. The sense of completion and calmness overwhelming their senses, they had accomplished something they had originally thought impossible…

It was like the plot line had finished, with the main character - in one of those cheesy movies that always are meant to teach a lesson - victoriously learning their lesson. Ending the story…

With a soft, meant for only himself, smile Jou stood to his feet and headed for the door - pausing he glanced around noting the absence of the quickly-growing-on-him- blond doctor. "Where's Dr. Keii?" he muttered the question absentmindedly.

"Dunno." Honda grumbled, not particularly pleased with any conversation involving the Doctor, even if he was grateful for everything the stranger had done for his friend and his friend's family, he still didn't much like the guy. His pride had been injured…

"Okay then, lets go!" Katsuya flashed a grin over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

"Yes, lets…" the blue-eyed CEO answered and started to follow after his boyfriend, but stopped when Honda spoke up.

"I'm glad you two settled everything…and are happy together. Though I didn't help much…sorry."

"You're a close friend of his, with that being said…I have no objection to what you did. You were trying to protect him…I can only thank you for that." the brunet stated calmly.

"Yeah…I love the guy-" the uni-spike brunet started but was cut off.

"Just take care of him…" Anzu stated, almost warningly.

"Yes, please, Kaiba-kun…don't hurt him, he is important to us…" the pharaoh's host mumbled seriously, his amethyst eyes narrowing with concern as he watched the taller teen's response.

"I know that, it is…the same for me. So you can rest assured, I won't…"

Mokuba silently watched this exchange, a small smile lifting his lips - he was happy to see things going so well. On that note he decided to turn and follow after his brother's boyfriend, also ready to be out of the hospital - even if he was just visiting.

"Well…congrats…on scoring!" the ebony haired male of the group spoke up for the first time in a while, he had been silently watching the groups exchanges and hadn't known really what to say. He grinned.

"He's our friend!" Anzu huffed, leaving the other's to wonder if she was addressing Kaiba or Otogi.

"Yes…but he's MINE, period." he paused letting the group that he wasn't oh-so-crazy-about take in this bit of information before continuing. "and I don't like to share…" it was a warning, whispered low and deadly. Though the group wasn't sure if he was challenging their friendship with the blond or making it clear they were to go no further with his Pup. With that last warning he left the room as well, following after his boyfriend and brother.

"Whoa, from heartless to possessive…" Otogi mumbled, a playful smirk teasing his features as the rest sighed.

"Jounouchi's got a lot of shit ahead of him."

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**T/N: ****'Ore-sama' means something akin to 'the honorable me', 'my honorable self', and so on - it's pretty much an egotistical way for guys to refer to themselves…xD**

**Next, Dr. Keii's…'interesting' nick names, Katsukatsu-kun, Jounou-san, Kai-san, Setset-kun…**

**Katsukatsu-kun - Katsuya Jounouchi**

**Jounou-san - Jounouchi, Katsuya's father**

**Kai-san, Setset-kun - Seto Kaiba**

**He simply likes playing with names, nothing to concern yourself with…other nicknames he would hav used coulda been…**

**Ototo-kun, Togi-kun, Ryuyu-san - Otogi**

**Honhon-san/kun, Hiroro-kun - Honda**

**Yuyu-kun, Mototo-san - Yugi**

**Anan-chi/chan, Anzuzu-chi/chan/san - Anzu**

**Ryry-kun/tan - Ryou**

**Shizuzu-chi/chan/san, Shishi-chan -Shizuka**

**Mokumoku-kun/san, Mokuku-chan - Mokuba**

**Yaya-san, Yamimi-san - Yami/Yami no Yugi**

**Bakubaku-san/tan/kun, Bakuku-kun, Kura-chan/chi/kun/tan/san/chin - Bakura/Yami no Bakura**

…**..and so on so forth, heheh, that was fun!^^(an longggg!)**

**Dr. Keii: **

**Yes, my oh-so-wonderful creation! Heh, well I needed a character to help out Seto-sama an Jou…so…the whole time I work on my manga he stares at me…literally, and yelled "USE ME!" so I did, personally I'm glad I did - he was the perfect character to use^^ Though, originally, he wasn't a doctor…but I thought I'd be fun for him to 'play' doctor…it was! Hope he didn' annoy too much…he was supposed to a bit though. It's his personality! The playfully annoying type…but it's endearing xD I really enjoyed writing his parts…it, I believe, was my first time adding an original character to a fic…he's only in this ch, so hopefully those who despise OCs will be alright! I, myself, enjoy seeing what creations other fans, like myself…can come up with! Well, I'm happy to answer any questions about Keii…or his original-non-doctor-self and look forward to any feedback/opinions/comments on him! 'N yes there's pictures…lots of pictures!xD**

**A/N:**

**Alright, that's it for this ch…and actually the story, yes this IS the ending…sort of xD I'm going to write up one more ch…for those who have reviewed! It'll be the finishing final, or whatever - it should tie up loose ends, so if there is something you noticed that needs fixing(in this ch or not) or something I skipped lemme know so I can fix it! Also, this ch may seem…weird…I think my style may have changed some…so just give the word if it's not good enough and I'll fix and repost this ch!^^ **

**Yes…another lemon, next ch xD it should leave you feeling full…enoughxP **

**If you have any suggestions or requests for the lemon(or not) in the next ch I'll consider em…you know, usual crap!**

**On a side note I'm starting up yet another fic, it is also a Seto/Jou one^^ but will be much longer…so check it out if your interested! I'd love some feedback on it as well, thank you!**

**1: Yes,I decided to put in more of the characters…I realized…they had been neglected!! T-T so sad…so here they are, though they don't play too much of a role…it is something xD Ill have bigger parts for them in fics to come…I'm sure!**

**Lastly, I want 89 reviews by the end of August…I'm close and it'd be nice^^ Think I can make it?**

**Hit the review button, hunz, please?**


	26. Final Understanding

_That's right I'm not dead… nor is "Understanding you" (though this is the end)! Sorry for the wait!_

**Warning/s:**

-Language - really bad stuffs =.= I tried to lessen the vulgarity but, not so much. It is Jou, right?

-Lemon, Yaoi, I doubt anyone has read this far without knowing what that is… least I hope not.

-"Jounouchi/san" is Katsuya's father, unless explained otherwise. Katsuya is just "Katsuya/kun" or Jou. Unless being addressed by Seto, but that's fairly obvious.

-Some Seto torture… it's just too fun xD

* * *

_**:Last time:**_

_"Yes…but he's MINE, period." he paused letting the group that he wasn't oh-so-crazy-about take in this bit of information before continuing. "and I don't like to share…" it was a warning, whispered low and deadly. Though the group wasn't sure if he was challenging their friendship with the blond or making it clear they were to go no further with his Pup. With that last warning he left the room as well, following after his boyfriend and brother._

_"Whoa, from heartless to possessive…" Otogi mumbled, a playful smirk teasing his features as the rest sighed._

_"Jounouchi's got a lot of shit ahead of him."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 26 - final

Final understandings, new understandings, and first dates.

_::start::_

"...we're goin' this Friday." Katsuya grinned, though the phone he held to his ear was the only one to witness the gesture. He was alone in his new room, lounging lazily on his new bed while he chatted with his friend on the other line. He had just got off work minutes ago, and he was tired - but it wasn't the sort of tired he minded, it was the sort that reminded him of all the latest accomplishments.

The new bed he lay on his Father, the one who had beat him to hospitalization a mere month or two ago, had bought for him. That bed lay in his new bedroom that resided in the new house his Father (with the help of Seto, who had bought the house and was now letting Katsuya's Father pay him back slowly for it - so the older man would feel he was doing an appropriate job as Katsuya's father. Though Katsuya didn't doubt that Seto wouldn't mind brushing off the house as a mere gift for his boyfriend, but then it would seem Seto had really believed Dr. Keii's words and had even listened enough to know Mr. Jounouchi needed to work for himself... to start over and get himself to his feet) now owned.

His Father had gotten himself a respectable enough job (still not good enough for Seto's rather profligate tastes, but he never voiced any negative thoughts on the matter) working in building construction. Katsuya also held his own job, but instead of giving his ever cent to his Father - or having it taken by force, he was now saving up for college.

They were living like a normal family. Other than Katsuya's Mother who still lived in another city with Shizuka, their relationship hadn't improved much at all. She still wanted little to nothing to do with her son's life, but Katsuya was working on that. Even if she didn't care for him, he wanted the relationship to at least resemble friendly - even if only for Shizuka.

The person on the other line said something, but he nearly missed it, caught up in his own thoughts - he had nearly forgotten the phone he held to his ear to speak with one of his best friends. Yugi, the smaller boy was very supportive of Katsuya, always lending a helping hand or sympathetic ear whenever Katsuya needed it. The whole group, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, Otogi, Ryou, as well as the ancient spirits actively supported his Father who still struggled from time to time with moments of weakness' and Seto and Katsuya's relationship - which had grown so strong.

Regardless that Seto and he were yet to have their first date.

On that point, they were currently planning the date, now that everything had settled down enough for them to concentrate on a more 'normal' relationship - which made Katsuya happy. The date was planned and they were awaiting it's arrival, it had already been a few days since they had decided - it would be Friday, not far off at all. Seto had managed to clear his schedule for the date, giving them plenty of time together for it, he had done the same himself.

"Okay, see you later, Jounouchi-kun." the smaller boy's voice chirped on the other line, demanding Katsuya's attention once more.

"Right, take care." Katsuya answered this time before listening to Yugi chirp his "take care and good luck" and then hung up.

With a groan Katsuya stood from his bed, stretching to his full height with his hands stretched above his head a moment before he made the short trip to put the phone back in it's resting place. Things had just been so chaotic lately what with the new life and all he had had so much on his mind but one subject specifically seemed to outshine the other's - Seto. He found himself constantly thinking about his dedicated boyfriend and then feeling extremely anxious and a bit nervous for their upcoming date.

It was so painfully close, the day the two would finally become an official couple. A day Jou had waited so long for. Their relationship until then would be unofficial - happy and passionate as it was it was still, for the most part, unknown to the public.

The horrible things he had done to Seto - not forgotten nor regretted - came to haunt him from time to time. Never though did he regret doing the things he had, or going to the extreme lengths he had because it had in the end resulted in such a positive out come. But he did feel guilty for the pain he forced the man he loved so much to endure.

Every time he felt guilt or even began to show any signs of regret or remorse for what he had done Seto shot down those thoughts with such simple gestures. An "I love you, Katsuya, I'm glad we we're finally able to reach this point. Took long enough, huh?" Those words and the loving smile that always accompanied them always made the "I'm sorry Seto"s catch in his throat. As well as the memories of the event that threatened to over take his life into depression.

"Seto..." a sigh escaped his lips, he truly did love the man. The thought that that love was returned, completely, made him so very happy.

When this thought came to him, and it did - often, all the things they went through to get to this point, all the pain and suffering seemed worth it. If it meant they found their happiness they had worked all their life for.

He just hoped Seto felt the same, as well as his Father and friends...

* * *

...~*~Understanding you~*~...

* * *

"Jounouchi-san." a small nod accompanied the greeting.

He hadn't come for a friendly chat, though the relationship between Seto and Katsuya's father was much friendlier than it had been just a short while ago. But he was here on business, and he planned to keep on track. He hadn't come here and interrupted the older man's work for some trivial reason, it was an important matter to him. Jounouchi was at work more often than not as of late, and when he wasn't he was either sleeping or with his son.

Now, Seto wasn't bothered - just the opposite - by the closeness of his boyfriend and his Father, but he needed to speak to the man without Katsuya around.

This was his only opportunity

"Ah... Seto." he had gained the man's attention, along with many coworkers.

"To what do I owe the pleasure..?" the man seemed a bit concerned, within reason, it wasn't everyday the CEO of the city's most successful gaming company came to visit the Father of his boyfriend at his workplace.

"Hn, we need to talk... Jounouchi-san." His brows furrowed together, he wasn't in a bad mood at all. But he needed to show the older man the seriousness of his visit. Katsuya - as Seto later found out was in many aspects like his Father. He worked hard for the things he cared for, he was passionate and caring, but he was also clumsy and silly. He was lighthearted and loved to laugh, to joke around many times when the situation warranted his serious attention. Another thing that made the Jounouchis unique, their lack of attention span. He had quickly come to understand, Katsuya couldn't stay on one subject for very long at all.

He loved them as they were though.

Now that Jounouchi-san had cleaned himself up and was working to be both a decent Father and man altogether; Seto had come to respect him as well as some what enjoy the time spent with the older man. He still much preferred his time alone with Katsuya. There would always be that awkward "your dating my son" feel about the man.

Seto had, on occasion, caught the man staring intently at him as if to say something along the lines of "don't hurt my baby, rich brat." It always a amused him, though it did often put him on edge as well.

Then there were the other times when he would catch "the look" the one scrutinizing him, examining him asking himself "Have they done it? If so how often... When was the last time? In my house perhaps, right under my nose?" This amused Seto most of all.

"Is there something wrong?" worry seeped into his features.

"Yes and no..." now, Seto wasn't one to beat around the bush, but he wasn't quite sure how to phrase his thoughts without them sounding... odd at best.

"Your relationship with your son, Katsuya, I'm happy for it... I'm glad you've managed to mend your ties and are living happily together." he said this softly, he had grown attached to this man, even if it were the 'I'm dating your son' relationship they shared; he had grown to like the man very much. He was Father to the man Seto loved and he had worked hard to turn things back around and everything had turned around. But... "I've quietly sit back and allowed you to live your life with Katsuya for these past few months with no objection, letting you see him everyday. Allowing you to be the first face he sees upon awakening and the last he sees before slumber every night. You've lived together for so long, albeit, it was years to months for the miserable and comfortable living arrangements with the two of you." a frown marred Seto's features as the thoughts of his next subject began formulating more solidly in his mind.

Jounouchi could clearly read the emotion in the teens eyes as he continued to speak once more; he had a well enough idea of what was to come. "You've been doing trivial everyday things with Katsuya; ate meals together everyday, went grocery shopping, sat and watched bad over-dramatic reality shows on late night TV over popcorn and a soda, fussed over who had dish duty, rock-paper-scissored for who's turn to clean the toilet, cooked dinner together, sat feeling lazy on a Saturday afternoon and called to the other to get the door or phone, listened to each other complain about whatever nonsense was going on at work or school, laughed with each other over some random nothing that was said or done, cried together when a animal was put down due to abuse on a series on 'Animal planet', laughed when one did a silly trick on another series, and simply watched him grow and change over the few months you've lived together in your changed lives."

The older man at this point had a small smile of remembrance as well as a knowing look in his dark chocolate eyes. "Yes, I know, I have... these past few months have been great. The best I could ask for... more than I deserved." a quick flash of guilt silenced Seto, but the man's next words renewed his resolve. "But... it was thanks to you, if it hadn't been for you - Seto - Katsuya..." tears edged his voice as he spoke quietly. Car horns were blaring, men bustling around the work site, the area was full of life but was far from comparing with the livid expressions of both Seto and his possible future Father-in-law.

"I already think of you as a son, Seto." it was that which rekindled Seto's flame.

"You're current life with Katsuya, living happily with him everyday and such... won't continue on for very much longer." it was simple, bluntly put, direct, and Seto didn't feel guilt.

"I know."

"It will end..."

"I know." Jounouchi spoke quiet, but firm.

"...soon."

"I know..."

Seto frowned, the next part of the conversation, that was the...oddest part, but he let it flow smoothly from his thoughts and feelings after only seconds of choosing his words carefully. "I love your son and will have him move in with me... so we can do all those pointless - trivial - things together. So, so I can see him every night before we fall asleep together, be the first face he sees upon awakening, so I can be the one to comfort him when he cries over an animals death on TV, so I'll be the one to fuss with him over trivial cleaning jobs, so I'll be the one to be asked to continuously refill the popcorn bowl when we sit up late at night watching badly written dramas on TV, so he can complain to me about a hard day at work, so I can comfort and love him everyday, so I... can watch him grow and change for the rest of our lives. Then... I want to marry him."

* * *

...~*~Understanding you~*~...

* * *

"Finally..." Katsuya breathed the word with a sigh of relief; the day he had been awaiting so eagerly had finally arrived.

He had gotten up early that morning, showered and dressed quickly before heading off to school. School had ran slow, slower than normal and had Katsuya fidgeting as he waited for the last bell. He was out the door by time the bell had finished ringing. He made a quick deliberate trail to work; arriving in record timing. His boss had agreed to let him off early, but only if he finished a fair amount of work first. He wasn't expected to do a lot, but he only had a few hours until his date with Seto, and Fridays were busy days. The quicker he worked the sooner he could leave and get ready for his date.

He wouldn't slack; he had been awaiting the day too long to end up running late and not having enough time to properly get ready.

He had finished his work, behind schedule, and so had ended up running home at full speed.

That was where Jounouchi Katsuya found himself now. Shoving open the door to his new home and stumbling in. It had been left unlocked because it was late enough his Father was home, just after seven-thirty and Seto would be there at eight. Not even half an hour for a shower and dressing.

"Shit!" Katsuya hissed as he let the door sling closed behind him and slid out of his shoes.

"Katsuya?"

"Yeah, Dad, 'm home!" the blond called dropping his bags on the floor beside the door.

"It's seven-forty-two."

"I know! I'm late!" the stress seeped through his voice, he had attempted to conceal it - major fail.

"Don't worry, son, Seto ain't gonna kill ya for bein' tardy." Jounouchi chuckled at his son as he entered the living room.

"Yeah, I know! But..." a pout formed itself on the teens face.

"But nothin'!"

"If I'm late... that just takes away precious time! We don' see each other enough as it is..." the pouting increased.

"Then I guess ya don't have time 't stand there poutin' and whinin' 't yer old man, huh?" Katsuya's father grinned as the pout vanished from his son's face replaced with a scowl.

"Shuddup! 'M not poutin!" he grumbled before stomping out of the room. "or whinin!" came the delayed shout from off in the house a moment later.

Katsuya stomped into his bedroom pushing any thoughts of his Father, pouting, or whining from his mind. He did have a date to prepare for, in about fifteen minutes.

He had been looking forward to this day for so long, he would be damned if anything would mess it up; especially something stupid like being late.

Stomping over to his closet he quickly snatched up the outfit he had, thankfully, planned the night before.

It was a black t shirt, a crimson metallic dragon-like design was stitched to curl around the body of the clothe. He had gotten the shirt a short while ago and thought it looked pretty damn good on him; clinging enough to his form that his well toned muscles weren't hidden but not tight enough it looked as though he had purposely gone for many sizes too small and was flaunting his body vulgarly. His pants weren't detailed like the shirt, but he loved them. Dark blue jeans that would hug his hips snugly but not uncomfortable. They also made his ass look great; but he wouldn't voice that opinion. His only goal was to look good and have Seto drooling.

That thought brought a snicker; Seto drooling.

Shaking all thoughts Katsuya sprinted for the bathroom; shoving the door aside he quickly slammed it shut behind him and began stripping his clothes off in a rushed haphazardly way. Tossing the clothes every which, except to the hamper that laid awaiting to devour the dirtied garments, way in a blind hurry.

Once in the shower Katsuya began the process of washing his hair and body, thorough but quickly. The shower took longer than he would have liked, but he was out and drying himself in roughly fifteen minutes. Leaving him little time to dress and finish preparing himself, and no time for his hair to dry. Honey eyes glanced to the hair-dryer that hung next to his mirror; tempting him.

Distantly he recognized the door bell, and registered it's meaning - Seto was there.

Pushing the thought into the back of his mind he focused on getting ready; all he wore was the towel around his slim hips, a towel draped over his wet head and a worrying expression. He glanced back at the hair-dryer and found himself convinced; reaching for the small machine with one hand he pulled the towel on his head off and onto his shoulders to rest with the other. Long slim fingers wrapped around the handle, pulling the device from it's resting place.

Quickly he flipped the power on the device and directed it at his head of darkened gold damp tresses. With a soft breathy sigh he let his eyes drift close as the warm wind blew over his features, pushing back his damp silky locks in it's slow soothing drying session.

He didn't have the time to relax; he had an important date that he really didn't want to be late for, but just a few moments of this slow, soft, warm bless wouldn't hurt.

Right?

Feathery tendrils dance about his face; brushing across smooth features and tickling his neck.

Then, out of no where the serenity he felt changed. A presence that hadn't been in the room before stood close behind him; it's strong arms wrapped securely around his slim torso, pulling him close to it's body. All in a fluid motion: Katsuya was grabbed from behind and pulled close to the intruder's body - a purr escaped the strong body behind Katsuya's. The blond's immediate response to the intrusion and action was to jump and squawk indignantly. The hair-dryer clattering loudly to the ground, undoubtedly meeting it's end, as the blond whirled around to face the intruder; his eyes snapping open wide with surprise.

"S-Seto!" Katsuya managed to squeak the words out.

A moment of silence followed.

"Yes." the blue eyed teen purred in response, finally.

"Don't ya 'yes' me! What the hell do'ya think yer doin'?" the infamous Katsuya temper hadn't failed either of them yet.

"Greeting my Pup." the brunet smirked. His arms tightened around the slim torso of his boyfriend that he still held closely to his own body. "I missed you, Katsuya..." he murmured and leaned closer to brush his warm lips over Katsuya's cheek. Seto's smirked faded into a small soft smile as he committed the affectionate act.

"B-but... Seto..." honey-chocolate eyes dropped their gaze while their owner's cheeks dusted themselves crimson. It was hard to believe no too long ago they had done all those... things. He had done those things to Seto. When now he just felt shy when they did these sorts of things together. He always blushed when Seto would hold him, would kiss him, would say sweet loving things to him, would look at him with those... eyes.

Not too long ago: Seto hated him and he hated Seto.

Not too long ago: he had hurt Seto, Seto had hurt him, and they had enjoyed it.

Not too long ago...

So many things had changed and every time Seto took him into his arms, every time he spoke with his Father normally, every time he came home from work, every time he did any small unimportant task he was reminded of that.

"I... missed you too, Seto." he smiled; pushing back his thoughts of the past.

"Are you about ready for our date?"

"Well I was just about to get dressed, then I would be." as he spoke this he nudged the other teen away in mock-reprehension.

This though only served to amuse the other; a smirk lighting his features playfully "Really? Well, I think it would be better if you didn't."

"Didn't what?" the blond answered in confusion.

"Get dressed."

"Then get out and I will!" Katsuya grinned then began snickering as Seto's expression changed from confused to his equation of 'ha. ha. funny...'

Seto chuckled at his puppy's carefree nature and once more brushed his lips over his cheek. "Alright, I'll go. Don't take too long though..."

* * *

...~*~Understanding you~*~...

* * *

"So, what ya have planned for yer date?"

"Dinner and dancing, there is a new club that just opened up... So I figured we could check it out." Seto answered the older Jounouchi's inquiry without much thought.

"Sounds good, hope the both of ya have a good time." he smiled then added quickly "and don't get him drunk and take advantage of him." this was quickly answered with a glare from the young CEO.

"Rest assured your son is in safe hands, " Seto smiles, almost sweetly, "I would never take advantage of him. Besides, despite current belief, he is quite cleaver." at this he turns his gaze away from the older man and much more quietly adds "Though, I won't promise not to sex him up on fair terms..."

The eldest Jounouchi ignored that last part.

"Sorry for the wait..." Katsuya spoke up upon entering the room; interrupting their conversation.

Both males looked at the blond; smiles adorning their faces. "You look great, son!" his father exclaimed almost merrily while Seto nods his agreement and adds "Sexy as hell, Katsuya." ignoring the glare he receives from the subject of his compliment's father and smirking at the blush on the subject of his compliment's face.

"Thanks..." Katsuya mumbles taking a second to look over Seto's appearance; his hair was as neat as ever, framing his sharp sapphire eyes. His clothes weren't too formal but still very fitting of the CEO; a soft blue dress shirt clothed his torso snugly while his long lean legs were gently hugged with black slacks. He wore the dress shirt comfortably hanging at his hips where he hadn't tucked the ends into his pants like those shirts are so often wore and Katsuya enjoyed the effect it had over his all over appearance.

Seto looked pretty damn sexy himself.

With that thought in mind Katsuya snapped his attention off his boyfriend and opted for heading to the front door.

"Have fun, kiddos!"

"Oh, we will..." Seto only relished in the glares he received from both Jounouchis.

"Lets go, Seto, we're gonna be late." Katsuya muttered shaking his head as he was already nearly out the room.

"Alright." Seto answered as he followed after the blond; Jounouchi-san stopping them only once more with his parental warnings and wishes before they were out the door and into Seto's awaiting limo. The drive was quiet, but comfortable.

They arrived shortly after their departure to a small restaurant, nothing fancy, since Seto thought it more appropriate. Also Katsuya had mentioned wanting to try it, but hadn't got a chance to - until now.

Shortly after their arrival they found themselves seated and ordering their meals for the night.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Seto." the blond teen smiled after the waiter had left with his order.

Seto simply answered with a nod.

A small frown marred Katsuya's features as he studies his boyfriend carefully; something seemed off. Seto seemed distracted; staring at the table. Katsuya watched carefully as Seto's sapphire gaze would rest on an object on their table then shift to another at randomly timed intervals. Rarely looking up to notice the passing people.

"Hey, um, Seto..." he whispered, pausing a moment as Seto looked at him questioningly. "Is... somethin' wrong?"

"No... why do you ask?" the brunet's frown deepening as he asks.

"Oh... no reason."

Seto tilts his head slightly at this and reaches a hand to caress his boyfriend's. "Is something bothering you?"

"No!" honey eyes lower as their owner nibbles on his bottom lip

"Hmm..." Seto hums softly; looking the younger male over carefully. Katsuya's eyes focused on the table that sat in front of them, his shoulders slumped - he was starting to worry Seto.

"Puppy..."

"Seto, ya would tell me if somethin's wrong... right?"

"Of course..." the brunet paused looking at his boyfriend thoughtfully "I do have something on my mind though, and I would like to talk to you about it... later."

At this the blond looked up, frowning, and answered "Why not now?"

"Because, Katsuya, I don't want to focus on that right now..."

"Alright, but..." the younger male offered a small smile "lets talk about it later tonight!"

Seto merely nodded.

It wasn't much longer till their food arrived; both males opting to eat in silence through most the meal. Little bits of conversation leaked into their meal, in between mouthfuls of food, ranging from the taste of their dinner to school and even friends and work.

Before long Seto had the check paid and was climbing into his limo with Katsuya to continue their date.

It was a short drive to the club Seto had mentioned, it had recently opened and he had thought it would do nicely for their first date. He didn't plan to do any drinking and he knew Katsuya wouldn't either - they were going to merely dance. He did look forward to that though, dancing with his boyfriend, he could only imagine how sexy Katsuya would be on the dance floor. That thought, no matter how many times he thinks it, excites him.

His puppy's lithe form rocking against his sensually with the music; their hips grinding and bodies pressing flush against one another...

Seto stifled a groan, suddenly he wasn't too opposed of the idea of cutting the date short.

"Seto?" The subject of his thoughts interrupted quietly, "Are we gonna go in or are ya gonna just sit there looking pretty?"

"Ah, right... Let's go." Seto answered a bit too monotone for Katsuya, as the blond climbed from the limo.

Soon both males had made their way into the club and was making themselves comfortable atop a pair of bar stools.

"This place is nice..." Katsuya murmured expertly around the straw he had his lips around, drinking his non-alcoholic drink. Seto had been a bit worried that Katsuya wouldn't be able to handle being in such a place. So this comment allowed him to relax a bit.

But watching his blond boyfriend's menstruation on the straw caught between his hot succulent lips was sending him back on edge. Although that was in a very much different light than his worries on if Katsuya can handle the place chosen for their date.

"Katsuya..." The brunet sighed breathily as he continued to watch his boyfriend slowly drink the remainders of what - if memory severed him right was some mixed tea drink.

"Hm, yeah?" the younger teen questioned off handed when his boyfriend didn't continue the thought."Do you want to dance?" it wasn't what he had originally planned to ask, but the unaffected expression on Katsuya's face had him changing his mind in less than a heart beat."Sure!" the blond cheered and quickly finished off his drink; Seto following his example finished his own as well."Alright then, lets dance!" Katsuya cheered as he sprung from his seat and turned to wait for his boyfriend to do the same; shouting and encouraging "C'mon Seto, lets dance!" as he had already began dancing from foot to foot in his excitement. Leaving his boyfriend to smile softly at his lover's antics before standing as well - albeit in a much calmer, much more refined manner. This wasn't Katsuya's most patient moment as he grabbed Seto's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the dance floor. The brunet merely shaking his head and chuckling - the blond missed this gesture as he was focus on dragging his boyfriend to the dance floor as well as the loud music that rang in his ears and muted his lover's endearing chuckle - as Seto allowed himself to be on the dance floor the younger of the two dating males eagerly threw his arms around the taller one's shoulders. "Thanks for bringing me here... Seto." he sighed contently as their bodies began moving simultaneously in rhythm with the music beat was loud, erratic, and demanded their pace to quicken as the song progressed. They swayed, dipped, turned, ground against each other, twirled, touched, caressed, and shook their bodies until their faces were flushed with both excitement and heat - much like all the dancers around them did.

As the beat slowed Katsuya tightened his grip on his boyfriend, tugging him closer - their bodies molding together in their rhythmic embrace. Seto responded just as earnestly; his lips crushing against his boyfriend's in a heated kiss as his arms, that had curled so tightly around Katsuya's torso, pulled the blond lover's hips close to the others. The blonde's arms wound themselves tighter around his lover's neck as he eagerly kissed back. The kiss was hot, energetic, bruising, and both teens animatedly kissed the other as their bodies crushed against one another.

They separated for only a moment as their heated breaths mingled together - both teens panting heavily. Seto then pulled the younger teens lips to meet his once more, this time it was brief - a simple wet sloppy peck to the blond duelist's lips.

"Seh…to…" Katsuya sighed breathlessly and nuzzled Seto's neck gently a happy content smile further brightening his features.

"Mm, Katsuya…" was Seto's murmured response as his hands lowered themselves; dipping low on Katsuya's hips to rest lightly on his lover's ass. This caused his boyfriend to moan lightly and snuggled closer; Seto's hands then firmly cupped the cheeks his hands already rested on and gently began kneading them as he forced Katsuya's hips to ground against his own. The slightly shorter teen didn't object in the least and even began to lightly thrust his own hips into Seto's, sensually grinding the pair together in a now much more sexual dance.

"Fuck…" Seto's voice was low, husky.

"Yeah, ya wish." was the snickered reply as Katsuya reached a hand behind himself to grab one of the two fondling his ass cheeks. An arrogant smirk tugged at his lips as he guided the appendage further down, between the two mounts of flesh, where his entrance awaited just beneath his coarse pants. "Ya would love 't wouldn't ya? Fuck, me, huh Seto?"

"Oh yes…" the brunet moaned softly as his fingers pressed more firmly in between the mounds of flesh they had now nestled themselves comfortably within. His other hand continued to knead the firm delectable ass cheek it still held tightly.

"Mmm, I want ya… bad. Seto…" as Katsuya spoke his hips rocked against his boyfriend's, and both could distinctly feel the other's growing erection straining against the confines of their respective pants - both rubbing adamantly against each other.

A growl rumbled deeply within the CEO's chest.

Seto had had enough teasing and whispered hotly into his boyfriend's ear "How do you feel about cutting the date short?"

A large grin plastered itself on Katsuya's lips before he stood on his toes to whisper back "I dunno, Seto, I'm really enjoyin' the dancin' and everything…"

"Fuck, fuck… We're going home, now!" as Seto said this he grabbed Katsuya's arm and was dragging him toward the exit before he could so much as blink.

"Home…"

"I'm going to fuck you, _hard!_"

The blond merely followed the older teen, a smirk darkening his features. Oh he wouldn't let Seto off so easily…

"Okay, home then."

The younger of the two failed to notice the elder's frown. Seto's, mind was clouded with lust but he was still coherent enough to note that his boyfriend had suddenly just got very bold. Since they had become official lovers Katsuya blushed often from simple things: a kiss on the cheek, a whispered 'I missed you' or 'I love you', a gentle brush of Seto's fingertips, a long loving embrace, or anything of the sort.

He was normally so timid with shows of affection or intimacy but then he had his moments, like just then where he grew bold and so forceful - it almost scared Seto.

Almost.

A delighted shiver took that opportune moment to slide slowly down his spine.

Ironic.

* * *

...~*~Understanding you~*~...

* * *

Katsuya's body rocked against his boyfriend's as their lips met once more in a heated kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Seto's neck as he felt himself being pushed back against the seat he had until that point been sitting on. The two lover's had quickly left the club in favor of Seto's limo which was now bringing them to Seto's home.

"Seto…" the blond rasped breathlessly, his fingers tangling themselves in chestnut locks as their owner's lips separated from his lover's for only a moment before reconnecting heatedly.(A/N: 1)

Seto was just as eager and pressed himself closer to the blond male beneath him; their hips meeting in a burning reunion as they thrust against the other's. The brunet's tongue exploring his lover's mouth again and again - no matter how many times he did so he never bored of it and wished he could do so more often - Katsuya's hot cavern happily welcomed the visitor.

The older male's hands began wandering at this point; slowly and softly sliding it's way up the younger's muscular thigh then gently over his slim hips where it then slipped beneath Katsuya's shirt. Both males could _feel_ the moan that escaped the blonde's lips as Seto's hand slithered it's way up his torso to fondle his chest teasingly.

Katsuya then in return slid his arms from around Seto's neck where they had been wrapped so tightly keeping the older male close to the younger one. His hands slowly slid down to Seto's chest, brushing leisurely against his neck - sending shivers down the older teen's spine - then his shoulders which held the same effect to the brunet.

Seto's lover's hands then began making gentle shiver-educing circles on his taunt chest.

This time the moan was felt by both males coming from deep within Seto's chest, and it brought a smirk to the younger teen's face knowing he had been the one to force this reaction from the normally stoic brunet.

Oh he couldn't wait until they got home, Seto would be in for it…

But the blue eyed beauty would stay none the wiser - until Katsuya was pounding into him like the mad man he seemed to become once… horny.

The smirk widened as another thought came to the blond; it was high time he show Seto he was no 'Puppy' but a full grown wolf.

Hell if Kaiba was so attached to the canine names then he would just have to _correct_ him on which one.

'Mutt' annoyed the hell out of him, though admittedly he did once upon a time resemble just that - a street mutt.

'Pup' or 'Puppy' was off, sure he could be sweet and even cute… he didn't disagree to that, but he wasn't a cute little fuzzy Pup that would just sit on your lap and take anything you offer… no he wasn't one to just take it. He would put up a fight - no matter who!

'Wolf' that seemed much better, more powerful, more like him - sure he was cute and sweet as everything, but once pissed off he would howl, snarl, and rip any and everything needed apart to get the job done.

He was no Pup he was a wolf, and Seto had better know that by now, or else he was in for one hell of a shock!

All these thoughts were processed fairly quickly, but with plenty of time for Katsuya to absentmindedly start licking and nipping greedily at Seto's neck - earning him louder more urgent moans from the clearly aroused teen.

"Mmn, fu… un, Katsuya…" his words were breathy, whispered heatedly as the blue eyes white dragon card owner began thrusting his hips down onto the red eyes black dragon card owner's more firmly.

"Yeah, Seto..?" he fought the chuckled that attempted to escape him as he spoke in a quiet, warm honey voice.

"I… want you so bad."

"It shouldn' be much longer…"

Katsuya loved Seto's lusty yet innocent side; the boy still knew so little when it came to sex. He had been closed up in the business world for far too long. While Katsuya and other teens were watching or reading porn he was studying and working… working, working his fucking ass off all the time.

That thought always irritated the blond.

Seto was a genius but he only knew so much.

"Too long…" the blond barely registered the murmured reply from the older male before he felt his pants button being yanked undone as well as the zipper being quickly jerked down as the guilty appendage slithered it's way inside. Seto's hand quickly slipped beneath Katsuya's pants and underwear, dipping low to fondle his hardening arousal.

A strangled moan escaped Katsuya as his eyes clenched themselves shut.

"Katsuya…" this was whispered as Seto lapped gently at the base of his lover's neck before slowly - agonizingly slow - drug his tongue up the length of his long slender neck.

"Setoo- OH!" as the blond spoke his voice jumped in pitch as he felt his body being moved to a new position. He now resided on his elbows and knees, most his weight being supported with said elbows as his ass was poised as his highest peak - Seto's body pressed flush against his back. In another swift motion, he noted, Seto began pulling his pants - along side his underpants - down his slim hips and muscular thighs to where his knees bent and they would go no farther without alterations in their positions.

"Mmn…" Seto murmured appreciatively as the hand that had previously been pleasuring Katsuya's now burning erection - if only for moments - moved to stroke enthusiastically at his entrance.

Honey eyes that had widened into large burning pools of confusion at the sudden position change once more clenched themselves closed as realization hit the younger male.

He had made his resolve; he would let Seto 'win' this round since he had him on all the others. He wouldn't feel guilty like Seto was still the victim of his ruthless attacks. It should put his mind at rest…

But then, why did it feel strange?

Seto was blind to his boyfriend's thoughts as he brought his fingers - that seconds before had been teasing Katsuya's entrance - to his mouth, where he then began hurriedly sucking on the digits until they were generously coated in his saliva.

As he brought the now slick wet digits to his lover's hole he noted the boy beneath him tremble lightly in what he mistook for a shiver of delight but was actually trembling in apprehension. The sapphire teen smiled softly as he gently brushed his fingertips over Katsuya's virgin hole. Seto's mind was still lost in a lust hazy mess but he knew what he was doing. He knew well enough he would claim Katsuya, knew what he was at the very moment was doing. About to press his lubricated fingers into his lovers hole, about to prepare him for the mind-blowing sex that would follow.

He would fuck Katsuya - just as he had done him - only much gentler and with love, of course.

Nevertheless, their was that small insistent voice that whispered to him warning him to be cautious and to _slow down_. This wasn't the time for 'fucking' they had finally made it to a higher level - understanding each other. They loved each other and he didn't want to screw that up…

Seto smiled again and whispered hotly into his boyfriend's ear "I love you, Katsuya…" as this was said he thrust the first digit into the blond's entrance - his slim form trembling almost violently beneath him.

"S-Seto… Seto! St-sto…" he bit his lip, no - he had thought about this and he had decided! This was what he wanted…

He owed it to Seto.

"Hm? Katsuya… your tight…" Seto breathed the words against his neck, thrusting the digit farther into his lover's body.

"St-stop…"

"Katsu-" both males jumped as Seto was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his phone. Katsuya could distinctly feel the device vibrating, the vibrations running up Seto's long slender legs that intertwined with his own. Their limbs were a mess, unidentifiable from one another as they tangled into the other.

It was silent as both simply listened to the set tone and felt the vibrations pulse out of the small device onto Seto then onto Katsuya.

"Um, Seto, that's your phone."

"I could care less about my ph-" he cut himself off as the younger of the two twisted his body around, dislodging himself from the entanglement with Seto, then quickly snatched the phone from it's resting place in the brunet's pocket.

"Hello?"

"Katsu-"

"Ah, Yeah… he's right he-" the blond was cut off as Seto swiftly grabbed the phone from his boyfriend's hand and - with note worthy speed and swiftness - pressed the button to roll the window down and tossed the small device out it.

It was silent.

Both males stared at each other; Seto's expression was frustrated, while Katsuya's was that of amusement.

"Now ya need a new phone. Should we-"

"Shut up."

"Seto…" his voice softened.

"Katsuya." the answer was quipped, Seto's eyes had narrowed considerably - warning the younger male.

The blond ignored the warning.

"Seto, don't be an ass."

"_Me_…an_ ass_!" the brunet roared, and in seconds he had once more pounced on his younger lover and pinned him to the seat of his limo. "Who the _fuck _is be an 'ass'? Da-" he cut himself off to sigh - attempting to calm himself, if even just a bit. "I'll show you 'ass'…"

"Oh, I would love for ya 't show me your ass!" Katsuya smirked lightly.

"Katsuya! I'm going to fu-"

"Oh shush, Seto."

"Katsuya!"

"Fuck me?"

"Yes! Damn it!" Seto's face was heated darkly crimson for more than one reason now, idiot Pups and not obeying their Masters.

"Shouldn't-"

"_No!_"

"Ya shouldn't be screaming Seto, the driver might hear."

"Shut up!"

"Take your own advice!"

"_Fuck_!"

"Yeah."

"Now!"

"Se-" he was cut off, again, by heated lips crushing against his own as Seto captured them and immediately set to work on torturing the kiss swollen lips.

"Mmmn…."

Neither registered the click of the limo door opening.

Neither could have guessed in the next few seconds both would be awkwardly stumbling out of the vehicle while attempting to straiten themselves out - Katsuya hurriedly pulling his pants up, all the while the guilty limo driver stood by embarrassedly scratching his head and apologizing profusely to his employer.

"We have arrived… Kaiba-sama…"

"Obviously."

Katsuya couldn't help a small amused grin at the exchange.

"I-I… I-I-I… I'm so sorry! Kaiba-sama! I-I-I announced we had arrived and everythi-"

"Your fired." Seto growled as he passed the flustered driver.

* * *

...~*~Understanding you~*~...

* * *

"Oh… You guys are home ear-" Mokuba spoke cheerfully, but cut himself off as his brother didn't seem to quite notice him as he quickly stomped through the large living room. A deliberate line to the stairs.

"Seto… wha-?" he paused noting the flustered expression as his brother stepped up onto the first step leading to the second floor of the Kaiba estate. As he continued on his way up Mokuba could distinctly hear the muttered curses and mumbled recaps about 'disobedient puppies', 'incompetent drivers', 'hormones' and what he was sure were some much more vulgar complaints.

"Oh! Ew, ok have fun! Ugh, I don't wanna know!" he had muttered the last part to himself - loudly.

The younger Kaiba brother had been sitting in the living room for a good while now - regardless of it being well passed his bed time. He had been waiting up for his brother, dieing to know how the big first date went. The pre-teen had been happily distracting himself by alternating between playing video games and watching TV.

Then the two had burst in…

The ebony haired boy shivered.

He really didn't want to think about why Seto came home early! Or why he had been so quickly towing Katsuya along with him! Or why he was heading so quickly toward his room! Or why he was flustered! Or why Katsuya was so damn amused!

Another shiver ran down his spine as he vaguely noted the slamming of a door upstairs.

Seto pulled his boyfriend into his room and swiftly slammed the door behind them before, just as swiftly, locking it. Then came dragging his lover to his bed before unceremoniously shoving him onto the plush oversized bed. Katsuya took little notice of the silky cerulean sheets he now laid upon, his attention instead focused on his boyfriend.

"Seto..?"

"Shut up."

"What's the rush?"

Seto ignored the question and crawled on the bed after him.

Seto's body pressed flush against the blonde's, pushing him firmly down on the soft bed beneath the two. Their lips connected instantly; crushing against one another with bruising strength as Seto's hands tangled into blond locks while Katsuya's did the same with his lovers chestnut locks. The cerulean eyed male straddled his lover's hips, and began grinding lustfully against his hips.

"Ahn, Seto!" the younger whimpered out, moving his body against Seto's.

"Mm…" Seto hummed and quickly slid his boyfriend's shirt up his slim torso - purposely dragging his fingers along the heated flesh as they went. He paused as he slid the shirt up just enough to reveal a hard muscular chest, rising and falling due to it's owner's labored breathing, and slid his hands beneath the fabric of Katsuya's shirt. In slow gentle patterns he began teasing and kneading the taunt muscles of his lover's chest.

"T-Too slow…"

"But, Katsuya, what was that comment against rushing earlier?"

"Shut up!" as this was snarled at the older male the positions were reversed and Katsuya now sat atop the brunet.

Cerulean eyes widened with momentary shock, and it was with this look that Katsuya mistook it for fear, realizing they had been in similar positions before…

"Seto…" a sigh escaped his parted lips as a frown marred them.

He wouldn't let this be a repeat of those times.

Not again.

He wouldn't hurt Seto, he loved him too much.

A frown marred Seto's features as well, before understanding lit his usually icy sapphire orbs.

"Katsuya." his voice was even, serious as he addressed his lover. This gained the younger males attention easily enough.

"Don't worry about past events…"

"Seto," Katsuya interrupted before more could be said by the older male, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for… hurting you back then. 'M really sorry… I wont hurt ya like 'at again." His fingers gently caressed his boyfriends cheeks as his honey eyes studied his reaction carefully.

"We've been over this countless times, Katsuya, forget it. I trust you. I know you wont hurt me like that again. I know. I'm not scared, what happened then is the farthest thing from my mind at the moment!" his hand rested softly over one of the two caressing his cheeks. "Just forget about it. I'm not angry, I'm not _scared_, or upset; I'm just horny as hell! _Now_, either you fuck me or I fuck you! Which ever is fine!" at this his nose brushed against the other's. "But if you choose to pity me or assume that you have to let me 'win' this round because of the past - that's your mistake - and I won't let it detour me from fucking you senseless!"

Before Katsuya could respond he was once more flipped beneath Seto, the brunet resting comfortably atop his lover his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Seto…" the blond murmured, relief seeping into the sigh that followed.

He had been worrying himself over nothing.

Seto was fine.

Lingering thoughts of if he should do as Seto had motioned and let him 'win' this round' but they were pushed to the side as he felt his clothes quickly being removed haphazardly.

All was left on the blonde's slim frame was the form fitting shirt he adored so.

"Seh-Seto?" the name was moaned breathlessly as his body trembled, white hot pleasure clouding any thoughts he had had mere moments ago. His body had been repositioned once more; Katsuya's knees once more supporting his weight as his arm spread out over the silken sheets to steady him. His fingers curling around handfuls of the soft silky sheets.

Seto had, again, pressed himself close against Katsuya's back, his long slim fingered hand slithering it's way around his lover's deliciously thin yet muscular torso to fondle Katsuya's hardening arousal. He leaned closer, noting the younger teen's delirious reaction to the treatment, and brushed his lips over the nape of his neck - hot breath caressing the place he had kissed made his lover shiver with excitement.

"Seto…"

"Katsuya, rather you choose to let me 'win' or not… even considering if it is a bit insulting to me. I am quite capable on my own. But while you insist on mulling over it… I'll be fucking you blind." Katsuya could _feel_ the smirk as the next words were whispered huskily against his neck, "I'm going to have you writhing, screaming in pleasure as I take you - so much so any thoughts of winning, the past, or taking me will be lost in the heat of pure hot passion."

As the last words Seto spoke registered in Katsuya's already desire slowed mind the next had him shivering in anticipation.

"I'll have you begging me for more as I fuck you senseless, _Puppy_."

They loved each other very much, and they respected one of another. They were at complete understanding and Katsuya was happy with their relationship as it was. Seto was so sweet, so loving, everything he needed… but Katsuya also loved this side.

The teasing, smirking, sexy as hell god that he - now thinking of it - really didn't mind surrendering to.

He didn't get a choice any more.

Seto's fingers worked magic on Katsuya's burning erection, dancing over the heated flesh - teasing it into further hardness then soothing it with firm even pumps. The blonde's reaction was instant, thrusting eagerly into the hand that fondled him, unintelligent sounds left his breathless throat as the pure hot pleasure returned to him, His body shook, trembling as he attempted to keep up with his lover.

Seto thumbed the tip of Katsuya's cock, smirking brilliantly when the reaction was bucking hips and a loud roar from his lover. Noting the milky white liquid that had already began dripping from tip generously in anticipation Seto caught the large beads of white and - abandoning the weeping cock - brought his white coated fingers to his mouth. His tongue eagerly lapped off the creamy milk before taking the digits into his mouth and sucking softly.

Meanwhile, Katsuya was left to wiggle and fidget anxiously.

A short while passed and Seto was yet to continue so his eager boyfriend did the only thing he could; pressed himself back closer to his lover and whined "Setooo!"

"Hmm?" Seto hummed simply as he gave the fingers he had been pulling from his mouth one final slow lap with the flat of his tongue.

"Just _fuck me already_!" this was a undignified roar into the pillows as the blond wiggled his bottom.

"Hm, first you must be sufficiently lubricated, Katsuya." at this the older teen touched his saliva slicked fingers to the ring of muscle that was so well known as the entrance of his lover - not that he had ever entered him before.

It was at that moment the excitement reached Seto, he couldn't wait to be in his lover's ass!

The first finger thrust in relatively easily, it was a tight squeeze but regardless he heard little to no complaints from Katsuya so he continued.

The second finger was where he ran into problems; when he thrust it into the boy along side the other Katsuya whimpered and seemed to have a difficult time holding in a whine of pain, only settling with the whimper. The frown returned to Seto's lips as Katsuya managed a muffled "'s kay, continue…"

With that another thought struck him.

Without delay he set to work on his impulse. His fingers slipping away from his lovers virgin entrance in favor of joining the other hand that now comfortably rested on one of the two ass cheeks that nestled the reddened entrance.

"Seh… Seh! _Seto_!" this was promptly howled as Katsuya felt some deliciously moist and scorching hot brush the ring of muscle that separated Seto from him.

Damn pain in the ass virgin muscles.

"Wha-what're ya…?" he slowly regained some of his senses and asked.

His answer came quick, "Preparing you, I won't just do a half-assed job, Pup." as he spoke the wet heat left his entrance but returned after Seto had finished.

Seto's tongue lapped greedily at the ring of muscles marked as Katsuya's entrance. He could clearly feel it had, on the surface, been made slick with his saliva. With that thought in mind Seto plunged his tongue into the depths that was his boyfriend.

Katsuya moaned something incoherently beneath Seto, something he probably didn't even understand himself. The brunet could only hum a response; in which Katsuya didn't seem to realize he was answering whatever nonsense he himself had moaned out, but instead found himself focused on the delicious vibration of the hum.

"Gods… Seto…"

Seto hummed again, longer and deeper this time.

"_Gods_!"

Another hum.

"Fuck!"

Another hum followed as Seto continued to work his tongue around his lover's hole.

The tight ring of muscle didn't seem to inclined to loosen up but Katsuya had relaxed so it wasn't painfully tight or anything of the like. Seto's hands continued to worked gently on the two cheeks on either side, kneading the tension out, as his tongue continued to lubricate and tease his lover's entrance. Seto's tongue delved deeper into the twitching hole; absentmindedly he noted the saliva that had dripped from his mouth and ran down his chin - and likely Katsuya's crevice but he couldn't claim that to be true as he wasn't an eye witness. Nonetheless, the blond duelist was generously slick and ready for the next step, but Seto wanted to linger.

"Setooo!"

"Mmn…" the chestnut haired duelist hummed again, ignoring the cries of protest in favor of continuing the torture.

"Pl-please…" the whimper was quiet, reluctant but begging. "Please, Seto… enough… just, please!"

After which a wet pop of Seto disconnecting his tongue from his lover punctuated the plea.

"Thank g- Ahn, fu-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Seto! _Fuck!_"

"No, I much rather you, thanks."

"Fuck."

"Yes."

Seto's once more slicked digits had found their way back into Katsuya's wet twitching hole, at which the blonde's reaction had been nothing short of powerful - hysterical even.

"Seto! Just…" he huffed softly, interrupting himself. "just, just… put it in there already!" Seto could clearly _hear_ the embarrassment in the younger's voice as he spoke this. So the shy Katsuya was back for a time. Well, Seto didn't mind that - at all.

"Your not fully prepared yet, Pup. I wouldn't wanna hurt yo-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up and just shove your damn cock up my fuckin' ass! It's not _that _big anyway, it's not like it'll take a whole lotta prep for that litt-" once more he was interrupted by his own voice, screaming loudly this time. ", _fuck!_" his vision blurred, pain, it was the first sensation to register.

"Perhaps next time the Pup will listen to his Master, hm?"

No comment followed, simply a nod from the blond.

"Good boy."

Katsuya managed a low growl but didn't bother with much else; his mind wasn't fully registering things like it should, probably due to hard throbbing cock shoved in his half-prepared hole.

Panting weakly Katsuya reached out tangling his fingers in the sheets beneath him, "Seto…" he moaned breathlessly and gingerly rocked his hips back against his lover. Clenching his eyes tightly when pain was his greeting with the action.

"Damn… hurts…"

"Shh… It's alright, Katsuya, I won't go any further until your ready. Alright? So just try and relax…" Seto's soothing words calmed him down by a large margin, and he was thankful for that.

"O-okay…"

Seto hummed again and leaned closer to his younger lover, gently kissing his ear before whispering softly "I love you, Katsuya." that simple phrase seemed to always have magical effects.

"I-I… Seto, d-did it… hurt like this, when I..?"

He considered lying, he did, but the expression - little of it that he could see in his position - on Katsuya's face caught the lie in his throat and so he answered honestly "No, undoubtedly much worst."

"Seto," pure pain laced his voice.

"No, don't Katsuya, it's the past and I've forgiven you."

"I'm still sorry… I was an ass."

"Well I'm getting your ass back for it now."

"That was a pretty shitty joke, Seto." a small smile toyed at the blonde's lips but didn't do a well enough job of disguising the tears that had gathered in his honey eyes and now threatened to leak down his reddened cheeks.

"I know…"

"I love you too, Seto." it was amazingly easy to say the simple phrase, and so Katsuya - in a passing thought - couldn't help be amazed that he had ever thought those words were so difficult to speak or anyone else for that matter.

"I love you, Seto."

"I know." the elder chuckled, clearly amused.

Katsuya wasn't done though; twisting his body around so he could halfway see his lover while still remaining intimately connected. Shakily he lifted a hand to caress Seto's cheek, a small smile lighting his features. "Good." and with that Seto leaned into to press his lips to his lover's.

"Se-Seto, m-move now… move now!" and with that Katsuya bucked back against Seto forcing a growl to escape the older teen.

"Damn, Katsuya…" he murmured and gingerly pulled his hips back away from his boyfriend before just as slow and gingerly thrusting back into him.

"Seto…" Katsuya's husky voice moaned as he began thrusting back against Seto.

The brunet mere response was a deep chuckle as he softly kissed along his boyfriend's neck, his thrusts growing steadily stronger - penetrating the younger male deeper each time.

Sweat now generously coated their bodied making their skin slick to each other's touch as Seto thrust deep into Katsuya who in return continued to animatedly buck his hips back to meet his lover's. The only sounds were of both males panting, the sheets beneath them - as they had both by now had discarded all clothing, the bed's soft creaks of protest, Katsuya's breathy moans, and Seto's husky grunts.

A soft barely audible whimper escaped Katsuya as Seto's hand snaked it's way back around his thrusting hips to once more begin fondling his aching member. A soft growl sounded from deep within the blonde's chest as he began thrusting back more vigorously.

"Seto! Uh, fuck, Seto!" he managed in between low growls, breathy moans, and exhausted whimpers.

"Mmn," Seto responded absentmindedly, his hands busy working magic on the hot throbbing organ of his lover. His long slim fingers wrapped securely around the length massaging the flesh then alternated to brushing his thumb over the tip.

"Seto!"

"Right, right, Pup." he chuckled softly and angled his hips as he pulled out once more before quick and forcefully bringing them back into contact with his lover's.

Katsuya howled, loudly; his head thrown back, legs spreading themselves further apart, hands clenching tightly onto the sapphire sheets beneath him. "Seto, oh…" he huffed, moaned and sighed the brunet's name once more. "D-do that again." it was a week, almost shy, request.

Seto had managed to spear his prostate directly.

With a smirk he pulled his hips back and, with a loud slap of skin on skin, brought them down once more to meet his lovers.

Again the blond howled.

Seto continued with this rhythm, each time Katsuya howled loudly.

In one swift motion Seto gave his lover's hard throbbing arousal a final tug and once more thrust into his body at just the perfect angle, leaving Katsuya to pant "Se…to…" before a final howl as he came.

His orgasm was a powerful one; his back arched, his body trembled uncontrollably, his eyes snapped tightly shut, a trail of saliva dripped in generous amounts down his chin and onto the silky sheets below, while his cock spurted it's white hot seed onto the sheet below.

Seto came shortly after; moaning his lover's name as his hips bucked - thrusting into his lover as he rode out his powerful orgasm. Gently he nibbled at Katsuya's shoulder, muttering an "I love you." as he collapsed on top of his lover.

Katsuya managed a weak panted "love ya too, Seto…" in return.

After a few moments of panting he finally moaned softly and rolled over, laying beside Katsuya.

Both laid like that for a while.

Their breathing was the only sound in the large room. So distractingly quiet as opposed to moments ago when the room had been livid with the many sounds admitted from both teens.

But the silence wouldn't last; Seto had something important on his mind. Something he planned on speaking of at the very moment. "Katsuya…."

"Uh huuhhh~" the blond moaned his answer, a large grin plastered on his features.

"I want you to move in with me." the statement was quipped, but quietly said.

Katsuya didn't answer, merely staying silent until his boyfriend rolled himself onto his side to look at his lover. "I want to live with you, to be with you more… and more everyday. Katsuya?" Seto questioned and drew closer to his lover, his arm light laying itself across his chest. "I love you."

The blond teen rolled to his side as well, facing his lover "'n I love you, Seto… but I… don't wanna move in with ya - not just yet anyway." he frowned noting the dejected look on the other's face. "I do wanna live with ya, one day… but not yet. I just… with my Father…"

"I know, Katsuya… I'll let you have as much time with him as you need." Seto smiled softly.

Katsuya returned the smile. "Another month, besides I'm enjoyin' the 'normal datin' thing with ya!" he grinned this time, a goofy stretching of his lips that helped to lighten the mood.

"I'll give you that month then." Seto offered a warmer smile this time, one that fully reached his eyes. Though it wasn't without the thought of their conversation that was bound to come later, when Katsuya was ready. When he was ready Seto could talk to him about the prospect of marriage. But that would come much much later in their lives, after graduating school, when they were both ready for the commitment.

So Katsuya and his Father could enjoy their time together for the time being, because when the time came Seto plan to keep Katsuya all for himself.

"Seto…"

"Hmm," the older merely hummed in answer, a bit distracted by this thoughts.

There was a rustling of fabric before Seto found himself straddled by his boyfriend's naked body. "Se~to~" the blue-eyed teen's answer was a muted stare. "I think it's time for round two, and this time I'll stay on top." with a devious smirk Katsuya attacked Seto's lips with rekindled hot burning passionate energy.

"Katsuya, where do you get this energy?" Seto managed to separate their lips long enough to ask.

"Aw, what's a matter, can't keep up with your Puppy?" the blond purred before reconnecting their lips.

A low growl was the only answer he received as Seto tangled his fingers in blond locks and kissed back with just as much passion. All thoughts of their previous conversation lost.

"Fuck…"

"Yeah, me on you this time, Seto baby!"

"What the hell was that!"

_**~Owari~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**

**A/N 1: **I was listening to "Hungry like the wolf" by Duran Duran while writing this part… now, I don't usually listen to this type of music… but I blame it on my Dad… whatever! It's an odd song for this scene, ne? It cracked me up…

**A/N(ending):**

I had mixed feelings while I wrote this and as I finished they were still mixed even during proofing… so even to this point I have mixed feeling "love - hate" all in all I guess it came out well enough.(yeah, mega-idiot at times) Feel free to agree or disagree. Anyway, to my point, the thought came to me while I was proofing if you would like to writing your own ending to 'Understanding you' then please do! I'll be happy to read and post it(and of course give credit).

Also SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I've got excuse after excuse but since no one really wants to hear it(I don't even wanna whine about problems xP) I'll just say sorry and I hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:**

**Fluff: Should I even have to say it at this point?**

**Seto: idiot.**

**Jou: she doesn't own Yugioh, or the characters.**

**Fluff: pretty obvious now isn't it?**

**Moku: forgive her, she's moody and overly-emotional~**

**Fluff: EH! Should you be here…? Um, Seto~**

**Seto: idiot.**

**Fluff: It's because of my accomplishment! -tears of joy-**

Thanks and all that:

_Thanks to…_

_- every one who reviewed, once, twice or every chapter!_

_-anyone who thought of reviewing!_

_-anyone who supported me!_

_-all anon reviewers_

_-any and all whom may review in the future!_

_-all who faved _

_-my flamers, love you guys xD_

_-those who helped progress the story with your ideas and opinions; you know who you are!_

_Each and everyone inspired me to continue and this is the fruit of my gratitude! XD_

_I also wanted to thank you each by name… but I thought a speedier update was more than my words so this ch is for you guys. I hope everyone enjoys my future works as well._

**THAT'S IT I'M DONE… have a nice day!**


End file.
